Through a mutual friend
by aussiephoenix7
Summary: Spencer spends the night at Hanna's house and they have quite a few drinks. Hanna calls Emily before leaving Spencer to talk to her. They hit it off quickly, but will they be able to make it as a couple?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Come on Spence…" Yells Hanna, "I want to get my drink on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just hold your horses." I groan as I shut the fridge. When I enter the living room, I find Hanna perched on the edge of the lounge with her back to me. Staring down at her lap I can only assume that she's texting Caleb. I slowly make my way across the room to pass Hanna her drink only to realise she's so fixated with texting she doesn't even realise I'm right behind her. I take this as a perfect opportunity to have some fun with the blonde. I lean over the back of the lounge and place my unopened can of Bacardi and coke on the base of Hanna's neck.

"What the hell?!" Squeals Hanna as she flies off the lounge grabbing at her now cold neck.

I fall onto the lounge, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a laugh, a huge grin appearing on my face before it is quickly wiped off by the foul look I receive from Hanna. I grab her arm and pull her down onto my lap and gently squeeze her, "Chill Han, it was just some harmless fun, you were just too easy a target for me to pass up."

A smirk appears on my face when she leans back into me and whispers in my ear, "Well now you're going to watch pitch perfect with me as payback for that little stunt."

"And how is watching a hilarious movie with the one and only Rebel Wilson a form of punishment Han?" I ask poking her in the ribs.

Hanna's response hits me hard, "It is when you aren't allowed to sing along…"

I get up pretending to leave, "That was a low blow Han, you know I love to sing along, especially in the mashups." I turn around to reveal my best puppy dog eyes and pout, walking over to the coffee table to retrieve our drinks.

"Aww…Spence don't be like that, come here and open our cans. I'm seriously thirsty." The blonde winks. I return to the lounge where my shorter friend quickly cuddles into my side and puts away half her can in one big gulp, but I'm not much better, I have my first can finished before the movie has even began. I jump up, quickly run out to the kitchen to grab another four cans before retreating to the lounge.

We have finished them by the time the credits roll, both of us slurring our words slightly.

"Let's listen to some tunes, hey Spencie?" Cries Hanna before running to the sound system and plugging in her iPod, "Your pick too since I picked the movie, but I bet I know what you will pick anyway." She winks at me and I just nod back, knowing she's right. "Demi it is then." Demi Lovato's latest album 'Confident' starts playing through the speaker and we both start dancing around while continuing to drink. After dancing and singing along to most of the album and having two more drinks each, Hanna drags me over to the lounge and we both flop down onto it.

"Who do you think 'cool for the summer' is about?" Hanna drawls.

"I have no idea, but I sometimes imagine it was about me though." I say as I playfully nudge the drunk girl next to me, a little too hard though, because she just tips right over.

"Heeeeeyyyy! That's not nice." Hanna frowns when she climbs back onto the lounge.

"Sorry Han, I didn't mean to knock you over. Although it was funny, you have to admit that." I flash my trademark smirk.

"I forgive you, but only if you go get me another drink Spennnnncie." I happily oblige.

When I re-enter the living room I can hear Hanna talking to someone on the phone, it's probably Caleb checking up on her. I reach the lounge and hand Hanna her drink, whispering that it's the last of our drinks. Lifting Hanna's legs, I sit down, resting the blonde's legs back down onto mine. Due to the level of my intoxication, I resign to listen to the music, completely zoning out Hanna, that is until I have a phone shoved in my face and I'm being told to keep 'them' talking while she quickly runs off, presumably to the bathroom.

I slowly put the phone to my ear, thinking I'm going to hear Caleb's deep voice, but instead I hear a sing-song voice, "Hello? Han? Are you still there?"

I nearly drop the phone out of pure surprise, "Umm…hello…?" Is all I manage to get out.

"Hanna?" The female voice asks.

"No sorry. Han ducked out for a minute, I'm Spencer, a friend of Hanna's. Who is this?"

"Aria, Hanna's best friend. Have you two been drinking?" Questions the girl on her end of the call.

"Yeah, quite a bit actually…" I giggle a little when I say this, taking a moment trying to mentally count exactly how many drinks we had each consumed

"So that explains why I received so many texts starting at 9pm from Han that told me she loved me, to get my arse over to her house and get my drink on, and to bring pitch perfect 2 with me? Along with totally incoherent messages filled with emojis." She laughs.

"Yep sure does, typical Han." I laugh through the phone.

We keep talking for a few minutes until Hanna staggers through the doorway and yells at me, "Hey, get off the phone, it's Spanna time. You can flirt with whoever it is another time." I just stare at Hanna dumbfounded, then I quickly put the call on loudspeaker, "Sorry ARIA, Han is back, she thinks I'm trying to chat you up." I smirk at my inebriated friend when I say Aria's name.

I just hear laughter through the phone followed by Aria saying, "Well, you certainly seem nice Spencer, but I don't think you were hitting on me." Hanna immediately runs across the room, snatching the phone from my hand and apologies to Aria, telling her she will talk to her later before ending the call.

"Whoa, what was that about Han?" I turn to face her with a look of surprise.

"I'm sorry Spencie, I overreacted, blame the alcohol. Forgive me?" She jumps into my lap nuzzling into the crook of my neck, "I love you."

"I love you too Han, and of course I forgive you." I say while kissing her shoulder, as I do this the music stops, indicating that the album is finished playing. Hanna quickly jumps up, a little too quickly as she nearly falls over, regaining her balance she moves over to her iPod and puts on Taylor Swift's album '1989' before she scrambles back to the lounge, and into my awaiting arms.

Hanna grabs her phone off the table and starts dialling. Before I can even ask who, she is ringing, the person on the other end answers, "Hey I'm sorry it's late, but I wanted to talk to you." I patiently wait to find out who she called, but my guess would be Caleb. "Yeah, I know, but we were having some drinks, well we had quite a few." The blonde chuckles, "And I already talked to Aria, so I thought I would call my other best friend." Hmm I guess it wasn't Caleb after all, but I couldn't make out what was being said on the other end, I can only hear Hanna's side of the conversation, "No Em, not Caleb, I'm hanging out with Spencer." A few seconds pass before Hanna speaks again, "Yeah, of course it was my idea to drink, but Spencer was up for it, weren't you Spencie?" I just nod my head in agreement, "Don't just nod your head, Emily can't see that. Here, tell her I didn't pressure you into drinking." Hanna passes me the phone.

I giggle thinking she is pressuring me into telling her friend that she didn't pressure me into drinking. "Umm…hello?"

"Hey," Says the angelic voice through the phone, "You can be honest, did you want to get wasted with Hanna? Cough if you didn't and she will be dealt with accordingly." I can't help but smile, hearing this faceless voice trying to protect me, without even knowing anything about me other than my name.

"It's okay. I offered to come stay with Han while her little cousin was staying because her Aunt was out of town on a business trip. She accepted and suggested we drink, Mrs Marin said it was okay and I was a willing and eager participant." I could feel Hanna patting my leg as a thank you of some sort. I just smile before turning it into a smirk, Hanna sees this and scowls. I continue my conversation with the beautifully voiced Emily, "We were having lots of fun singing and dancing, that was until I was accused of trying to hook up with your friend Aria." Hanna shoots daggers at me and quickly shouts toward the phone, making sure Emily could hear her, "I apologised for that Spencer, but in my defence, you were using your flirty voice. What was I meant to think?" I just laugh, so does Emily, "You're doing it now too."

"OMG! I am not Han, this is just my normal voice." I say hoping the blonde doesn't see me blush, thankfully she doesn't or is just too drunk to point it out.

There it is again, Emily's laugh, so sweet, like cherubs playing tiny harps. My heart rate increases, making me feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest, increasing the blood flow to my face, burning my cheeks. Unfortunately, Hanna sees it this time and grabs the phone from me and begins to grill her best friend, "What did you say to little Spencie here to make her blush like she is auditioning to become a tomato?" Hanna smiles at me like a Cheshire Cat as she says this.

Meanwhile I just want to curl up in a ball and die right now. Hanna and Emily keep talking for a few minutes before I hear a small child's voice come from the doorway.

"Han-Han, I had a bad dream and I can't go back to sleep. Will you come and check under the bed and in the closet for monsters please?"

"Of course I will buddy, just go with Spencer to the kitchen and she will get you a glass of warm milk while I finish talking to my friend on the phone." Hanna says while looking at me, silently pleading with her eyes for me to do her this favour.

I slowly get up from the lounge, trying not to look too drunk in front of Hanna's six-year-old cousin, "Come on Stephen, let's get you some warm milk." I say as I lead him towards the Marin's kitchen leaving Hanna on the phone to Emily.

Once Stephen has most of his warm milk we both return to the living room, Hanna quickly speaks into the phone, "Hang on a sec Em." She stands and walks toward Stephen and I. "Stevie lets go and make sure the monsters are all gone. Come on, jump on." Hanna says as she squats down. Cracking a huge smile, Stephen hands me his almost empty glass of milk so he can take a running jump onto Hanna's back, before she heads to the stairs Hanna leans into me and whispers in a very seductive voice, "There is someone who is waiting to hear from you on my phone." Hanna pulls away to see me flustered and winks before she makes a move towards the stairs, but not before she calls behind her, "I will be back down soon, I just have to get this little guy back to sleep."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I pick up Hanna's phone and I can still feel that my cheeks are hot from my uncontrollable blush, I take a few deep breaths before I dare speak. Trying to sound casual I just stick to a simple, "Hello."

"Hey Spencer…" I hear Emily breathe through the phone, my heartbeat speeds up again. God, why does she have to have such a beautiful voice? I start to imagine what she looks like, but I'm snapped out of my daydream by the voice of an angel, "Are you still there?" Is that a hint of concern I hear in Emily's voice? No, it can't be. "Spencer?! You didn't pass out on me, did you?"

Sensing concern this time, my cheeks flush all over again, "Huh? What? Sorry I was just off with the leprechauns."

"Ha ha leprechauns? Don't you mean fairies? You must be drunk if you're getting your small mythical creatures incorrect." I can hear her smile when she spoke.

"No, fairies are when you're sober, leprechauns are when you're intoxicated, like I am right now." I say matter-of-factly.

"Aww…that's cute." I hear Emily let out a giggle through the phone. Oh no, I feel a wave of goosebumps roll over me. I'm so glad Hanna isn't downstairs to see me getting all giddy over a girl I don't know. God, Hanna would never let me live it down, and to make things worse, Emily is probably as straight as they come, is taken or both. She's probably only being nice and talking to me because I'm drunk and I'm Hanna's close friend. Nothing could ever come from this.

"Earth to Spencer…"

"Oh my god, I did it again, didn't I?" I slap myself on my forehead. Snap out of it Spencer, you're a Hastings, you don't get flustered this easy.

"Yeah, you did…" Another angelic giggle, "Just bring me back a few gold coins next time." She laughs this time.

"That laugh…it's like my kryptonite." I mutter to myself.

I hear Emily giggle again before saying, "Thanks, I didn't realise my laugh had that effect on people."

My heart leaps into my throat and I think I just flatlined for a few seconds. I laugh nervously, fighting the urge to just hang up the phone and crawl under a rock and stay there. Totally embarrassed, I take a deep breath before speaking into the phone again, "Hmm…so I guess I said that out aloud then?" I ask, knowing full well that the answer was yes.

"It's okay Spencer, it truly is." I can tell she was smiling while saying that. But why did my name have to sound so damn good leaving her mouth? "It just means I get to say something about you now." My stomach churning when I hear that, is she going to tell me to get lost and hang up on me?

"You do?" I say a little too shocked for my liking, "Sorry, of course you do."

"Well…you think my laugh is your kryptonite, so I'm going to say that your husky, raspy voice is the sexiest thing I have ever heard."

I have a massive lump in my throat, I can't verbally respond to that statement. I just sit there utterly dazed with what I can only imagine is the most stupid goofy grin plastered on my face. I take a sip of my drink to try and force the lump down. Bad idea Spencer.

I start choking and I can hear Emily's angelic voice full of worry, repeatedly asking, "What happened?! What's wrong?!" After a few failed attempts to pat myself on the back, I get my breathing under control.

My drunk self thinks that this is the perfect time to tease Emily a little bit, "You weren't worried were you Em? Oops, I mean Emily."

"Are you serious right now Spencer? Of course I was worried, I told you that you have a very sexy husky voice and you start choking and coughing. I was about to run out the door to make sure you were okay. I seriously just threw on a jacket and mismatched sneakers too." I can sense both embarrassment and concern in her statement.

"I'm so sorry Emily." My voice still a little shaky from all the coughing.

"You're okay now though, aren't you? Or do I have to come over and rub your back myself?" Her voice filled with flirtation.

I just smile to myself as I imagine that scene, "I think I might still have a little tickle in my throat, *cough, cough*" I smirk, returning the flirtatious vibe.

"Oh really? I might just have to sneak out and check on you after all Spence. It's okay if I call you Spence isn't?" She sounded nervous for some reason. It might have been because she just said she was going to sneak out to see someone she didn't even know a couple of hours ago.

"Only under one condition…"

Emily confidently responded with "Name it."

"You have to come over and hang out with me tomorrow…" I pause when I hear her quick intake of breath, then I continue with a chuckle, "I'm only joking, the condition is that I get to call you Em."

"Yes, and yeah of course." I can feel that goofy grin as it slowly creeps across my face again, "But do you think Han will be cool with me coming over to meet you? She isn't keeping you all to herself, is she?" I could be wrong, in my inebriated state, but I sensed a hint of jealousy.

"I'm sure she would be fine, but I'll ask when she comes down, if that will make you feel better. Maybe you can invite, umm…was it Aria, as well. Make it more of a group hang."

"Yeah her name is Aria, and somebody sounds a little bit more than excited." I hear Emily giggle into the phone.

"Hey! I am not." I smirk to myself, "Okay fine maybe I am, but it's not every day you get to put a face to an angelic voice." I say in my most husky, presumably sexy voice I can muster.

"Oooooh Spence, you just gave me goosebumps, in a good way though." Emily moans to me.

"I'm glad I could be of service tonight." That beautiful laugh again fills my head, the heat in between my legs increasing, making me squirm slightly.

"What do you think we should do if Han is cool with our plan for tomorrow?"

"I don't know, maybe go to the park, shoot some hoops, kick a soccer ball around or just sit and chat maybe. Just throwing some ideas out there, but I'm just as happy with staying in and watching movies if that's what you want to do Em." I make sure to emphasise 'you' when I spoke.

"Both ideas sound good, but I'm more partial to the park idea because unlike Han I like being outdoors and I'm a sporty person."  
"Okay it's settled, park it is then. And I'm glad that you picked that too, I'm an active person too and that way I get to actually talk to you more." I say in a very airy flirty way. There's that giggle again, "I know I'm pretty drunk right now, but I just have to be sure, so I don't make an even bigger fool of myself tomorrow because I misread the signs or in this case misheard the signs…"

"Whatever it is you can just ask me Spencer." Emily says, and I can tell she is being completely honest.

I steel myself, "Are you actually flirting with me or are you just being nice to me because I'm Hanna's friend?" I blurt out.

"Is that what you worried about?"

"Yeah…" I answer quietly.

"Well if you need to know Spence, I am one hundred percent gay, and yes I was flirting with you. And if I'm being totally honest, I developed a little crush on you as soon as you said 'hello', but now it's full blown…" My mouth falls open at Emily's brutal honesty, "So, I can't wait for our little meeting and outing tomorrow." Here comes that goofy grin again.

"Neither can I. I can't wait to put a face to the angelic voice I have been listening to for all this time. I'm also gay Em, just in case you were wondering as well." I can't wipe the smile of my face right now.

"Well it's settled then, we're both gay and can't wait to meet tomorrow. Oh, and I asked Han if you were interested in girls, so I already knew you were gay. One other thing, I thought you only liked my laugh, but what, now it's my voice too?" Emily says poking fun at me.

"It was always your voice Em. I don't really want to change the subject, but do you think Hanna hasn't come back because she is giving us some 'alone time'? Or do you think I should go find her?" I ask when I realise we have been talking for nearly an hour, "I feel bad because she told Aria we were having Spanna time and ever since then I have mostly spent that time on the phone to you."

"I'm sure she's okay Spence, but if you're worried about her being passed out on the bathroom floor or something, you should go find her." Emily's soothing voice instantly makes me less tense.

"Okay I will, but can I call you back? Please?" I feel myself begging for her to say yes.

"Yeah of course, Han will want to discuss our little outing tomorrow anyway, but how about you grab my number out of Han's phone and shoot me a text, that way I can call you back like I did with Hanna. I have unlimited calls, so I don't want you to have to pay if its free for me." I can't help but smile at this kind gesture.

"I'll do that as soon as I hang up, even though I know I will be talking to you again soon, it is still difficult to say goodbye." Oh god I hope that didn't seem too clingy.

As if Emily could read my thoughts she responds with, "Yeah, same here. Well hopefully I will hear from you in a minute. Bye." I smiled hearing that and before I could say anything I hear the call ends and my smile fades.

True to my word, I pull out my own phone, quickly add Emily's number and send her what I hope is the first of many texts. I make it short and sweet with, 'Hey, talk soon, your husky S ;-)'

I reach the top of the stairs quickly but start quietly heading towards the bathroom hoping that I won't find Hanna hugging the toilet bowl or passed out on the floor, thankfully the room is empty. I then try Hanna's bedroom, no luck there either. One more place to check, the guest bedroom, where Stephen is currently staying. I slowly open the door to find an adorable sight before my eyes, Hanna is sitting up against the headboard, with a book in her hand and Stephen cuddling into her side, both peacefully asleep. I can't let this go without photographic evidence, I pull out my phone, snap a picture and slowly close the door again. I then grab a blanket from Hanna's room and head back down stairs. Once I have wrapped myself up in the blanket on the lounge I send the picture to Emily with the message, 'I found her. Are you still up for a chat?'

Before I could even put my phone down it started vibrating and Emily's name appears on my screen. My heart skips a beat and the butterflies return to do their dance in my stomach. I take a deep breath before answering, "Hey you." That goofy grin appears on my face again.  
"Hi. Cute pic of Han and Stevie, you will have to remember to show her tomorrow…" There is a second's silence before she continues, "Is it bad that I'm kind of glad that Han is asleep?" Emily asks.

"I hope not, because I feel the exact same way. I sort of wanted you all to myself. How about we play a game to get to know each other better, you ask me a question and I answer, then I ask you a question…so on and so forth." I left it open for her to say no, without feeling guilty.

"Sounds like a great idea," I smile hearing Emily say that, "You can go first seeing as it was your idea."

"Okay, I will start off easy, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, an only child here, you?"

"Yeah, I have an older sister Melissa, she's a few years older and a massive pain in the neck. Your turn."  
"What are your parents' names, and what do they do for a living?"  
"Veronica and Peter Hastings, and they are both lawyers. What do you parents do?" I ask.  
"Pamela and Wayne Fields, my mother works at Rosewood Police Department and my father is in the Army, he's in Texas training our newest soldiers." I can tell that Emily must be very proud of her father by the way she spoke of him.

"Wow, well if I ever meet your father I'll definitely have to thank him for his service to our country." I blush thinking to myself I have said too much. I then ask Emily, "What's your favourite movie? Mine would be either bicentennial man or the fox and the hound. Dorky I know, but I love myself some Disney."

A small giggle can be heard through the phone before Emily responds with, "Mine would be the notebook, but my ultimate favourite is the little mermaid. I can relate to Ariel so much." I beam at how cute that sounds.

We keep talking and asking simple questions for about an hour or so before I really need to pee. I don't really want to go but I know I must, I listen patiently as Emily tells me about her training schedule for swimming, when I see an opening to speak I quickly say, "I'm sorry Em, I could listen to you speak all night, but I really need to use the bathroom and grab a bottle of water, need to stay hydrated, you know." I hear a small laugh on Emily's end.

"Yeah sure, I probably should go to the bathroom too, I have been holding out for the past half an hour, but I didn't want to stop talking with you. And grab that water, you don't want a massive hangover when we're meant to be hanging out, do you?"

"Of course not. I don't want anything to get in the way of hanging out tomorrow…have I told you how excited I am to meet you and Aria? Well no offence to Aria, but it's mostly you I'm dying to meet." I feel my blood tinge my cheeks I say while fiddling with the drawstring on my sweatpants nervously.

"What? You are? Nope. I didn't know that." I hear Emily trying to mask a laugh, unsuccessfully of course, "I wonder how Aria will take it?"

"What do you mean?" I ask obviously confused.

"Well you talked to Aria before I did, and you were accused of flirting with her by Han. So, I was wondering how she will take the news of you actively flirting with me." It's my time to laugh now.

"Oh well, I can't help that you flirted with me first or that you think my voice is so husky and sexy." I start to laugh but then remember that it's two-thirty in the morning and I'm busting to go to the toilet. Emily laughs through the phone and a wave of heat floods over my whole body before settling in between my legs again.

"I did not flirt with you first, but I won't deny your voice is so damn sexy. I get goosebumps whenever you speak, so you better pull yourself into line Miss Hastings." We both giggle as I hastily jump up from my comfy spot on the lounge to start walking towards the stairs, "I really need to go Em, I can't hold it much longer, and I need to grab my charger from Hanna's room."

"So, I guess this is goodnight then." Says a very sad Emily.

"But I don't want it to end yet, it doesn't have to, does it?" I almost plead through the phone.

"Well, I guess it doesn't have to, it's only a few hours until I normally wake up anyway."

"Does that mean we can keep talking?" I ask with fingers crossed.

"Yeah, but only if you can stay awake during the day. I don't want to be having a good time and for you to pike on us or more importantly me because you need to go home and have a nap, or for you to be a grumpy Gill because you did an all-nighter with me Spence. If you can promise me that we can watch the sunrise together."

Butterflies start flapping about in my stomach again, "I promise, but I really have to go. Call me back in like 5 minutes?"

"Sure." I smile as I hang up the phone, throw it onto the lounge and quickly, but quietly run up the stairs to the bathroom, I then duck across the hall to Hanna's room to grab my charger before I make my way back downstairs to the kitchen where I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and head back to the lounge.

Once I have gotten myself nice and comfortable under the blanket again, I reach over and grab my phone and plug it in. I check the time and see that I made it back with a minute to spare, two minutes pass before I feel my phone vibrate indicating that Emily is calling. I answer the phone in the most seductive voice I can muster, "Hey Emily, I missed you." I must have done something right because I hear a little moan escape Emily's mouth. I can't help but smirk and tease her.

"Someone's happy to hear my voice again I see. I was only gone for six or seven minutes."

"Stop it Spencer, you're making it hard for me to refrain from running over to Hanna's place right now." Her angelic voice groans.

"Oh, I'm sorry I have that effect on you Em, but a girl needs to have a little fun and you're making it too easy." I let out a giggle, knowing full well that her voice and that moan have turned me on considerably, but I won't let her know that.

"That's it I'm coming over!" Emily says in a very serious tone.

"And what are you going to do to me when you get here?" I try to sound seductive again, but I fail miserably when I burst out laughing.

"Wouldn't you like to know Spencer…you will just have to wait and see." Her happy tone is back. Yay! The heat between my legs growing more intense.

"Aww...no fair." I whine.

"Well that's payback for getting me all hot under the collar." She flirts through the phone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Emily and I flirt back and forth and just get to know each other better for the next three hours. We eventually both go outside of our respective houses and sit on the porch or stairs to watch the sunrise together and continue to chat happily while we admire the sight. The sky looks so beautiful with all the different shades of orange and pink as the sun rises over the horizon.

"That was amazing." I breathe out, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"Yeah it was. I'm glad we got to sort of share that together." Emily's says in her cheerful voice.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm freezing, I'm going to head back inside and warm myself up." I say as I stand up, wrapping the blanket tighter around my body, "Oh quick question Em, do you know what time Mrs Marin would normally wake up on a Saturday? Seeing as you said you have stayed here so often, I thought you might know."

"Umm…about eight why? Are you planning on sneaking out?" I laugh at Emily's suggestion.

"No, I wanted to make pancakes to thank Mrs Marin and Hanna for letting me stay over. Oh, and little Stephen as well."

"That's so sweet of you to do Spencer. Now I really, really wish I was there, I absolutely love pancakes."

"Well maybe I will have to make them for you one day." The sentence dripping with seduction as it leaves my mouth. I smirk to myself when I hear another small moan escape Emily's lips. My stomach lurches while it becomes uncomfortably warm in between my legs for the millionth time tonight since first hearing Emily's beautiful voice. I think this girl is going to be the death of me.

"I'll take that as a yes then, will I Em?" I tease.

"Oh definitely. I love a girl who can cook my favourite breakfast food. Well that or pizza, which is my absolute favourite food."

"Well aren't you lucky, I love pizza, it's my favourite too. I love to make my own too."

"My goodness, a girl after my own heart." Emily lets out a laugh, I can feel those pesky butterflies again while I laugh too.

"Well, I guess I had better get inside and start finding my way around the Marin's kitchen if I am to get breakfast ready before they come downstairs."

I make my way over to the kitchen and quietly start opening cupboards looking for the ingredients and utensils I will need to make the pancakes. Emily helps me when I ask for it. She likes that she is my little helper. Unfortunately, we had to put an end to our call once again, so I could start whipping up my 'thank you' pancakes. Soon enough the batter is ready to be poured into the pan. I carefully make a tester, just to make sure I have the heat right. I wait until bubbles appear then I flip it over. I take it out and try it, perfect as always. I pour a few into the pan at once now, following the same steps as the tester.

When I only have two left in the pan, I hear someone come down the stairs. I look in the direction of the stairs to see it's Mrs Marin in a red silk dressing gown stretching and yawning, "Good morning Spencer." She shoots a smile my way, "What is that wonderful smell?"

"Breakfast" I shrug.

"Spencer, you certainly didn't have to make breakfast, especially after drinking last night."

"Mrs Marin, it's my pleasure. It's sort of a thank you to Hanna and yourself for letting me stay over. There is a fresh pot of coffee, pancakes, berries, whipped cream and orange juice. Help yourself." I say as I flop the last two pancakes onto a plate for Mrs Marin. The older woman just stands there, leaning against the counter looking at me like I had two heads. I start to feel flustered, like I have done something wrong by making breakfast. I swallow hard and shyly ask, "Mrs Marin? Is something wrong? Do you not like pancakes?" Instead of getting a verbal response, she grabs me and pulls me into a warm embrace and whispers in my ear, "Spencer you don't know how much this means to me or how much I needed this today. It's been a rough few weeks at work and this is wonderful." She then pulls away from me but still holds onto my arms. She then playfully slaps me on the arm, "I don't ever want you to think that you need to cook breakfast as payment for letting you stay over. You're Hanna's friend, so you're always welcome in my house."

I don't know exactly what to say so I just nod in response, "I think I'll go wake up Hanna and Stephen and bring them downstairs for breakfast." Mrs Marin just nods as she takes a sip of the coffee she had just poured herself.

I bound up the stairs two at a time and slowly open the door to the guest bedroom to find Hanna and Stephen snuggling into each other on the bed. I take the opportunity to snap another photo of them to show to Hanna, Emily and Aria later. I tiptoe over to the bed and gently shake Hanna's shoulder, whispering, "Han it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready." No response, so I shake her a little harder and repeat myself. Unfortunately, this isn't working, but I see Stephen stir, I lean down and gently shake his shoulder and say, "Time to wake up buddy, breakfast is ready." I see his eyes slowly open and I smile down at him, "Hey Stephen, you want to help me wake up cousin Hanna?"

I smirk when I see a giant grin cross his face at my suggestion, "Yeah!"

"Okay, well, let's get you out of bed first." I help Stephen untangle himself from Hanna, before whispering in his ear, "Let's tickle her until she wakes up." We both eagerly start tickling Hanna.

First, we hear groans, then Hanna starts to wriggle before fully waking up and shoots me daggers, if looks could kill, I would have died right there and then, "Get out of bed Hanna, breakfast is ready downstairs." I turn to Stephen and tell him, "Aunty Ashley is downstairs waiting for you. Go on my little helper." I give him a high five before he runs out the door.

"What the absolute hell Hastings?!" Hanna practically sprays me, venom dripping from every word.  
"I needed to wake you up, so you could come down and have breakfast with us. I made it especially for you guys." I smile and sit on the edge of the bed next to Hanna.  
"Come on Han…I promise it will be worth your while. Your mum hugged me for god's sake, so, let's go." I reach out my hand, which Hanna begrudgingly takes while giving me a funny look. I assume for saying that her mother hugged me, "Also, I might have made plans for us for the rest of the day." I look at Hanna to gauge her reaction, but she doesn't really react, I think she is still pissed about being woken up.

I drag my grumpy friend down the stairs and into the kitchen where I see Mrs Marin drinking her coffee, with a plate of pancakes, berries and whipped cream in front of her, half eaten. Stephen is sitting next to her, enjoying his pancakes and syrup with a glass of orange juice to wash it all down. When they see us enter, they both smile, Mrs Marin says good morning to her daughter and thanks me again for breakfast, I wave her off. Stephen just grinned at me with a mouthful of pancake, syrup dribbling down his chin. I walk over to the counter, grab two plates and start piling a bit of everything onto each plate. I then sit down at the bench and place both plates down before signalling for Hanna to sit next to me. Thankfully she does and starts to eat, almost immediately I am slapped on the arm by Hanna who tries to speak through a mouthful of food, "Oh my god Spence, this is delicious!" I just smirk at her and then at Mrs Marin before saying, "What is it with you Marin women and slapping me this morning?!" Hanna just looks confused and then stares at her mum who is just left blushing. I mouth 'I'm sorry' to Mrs Marin who just smiles back at me.

We all just sit and finish eating our breakfast in a peaceful silence, which is only broken when Hanna, who seems in a better mood now, turns to me and asks, "So Spence, what are our plans for today?"

I blush slightly and quickly say, "We will talk about it in a minute after we do the dishes." Which is answered with a groan from Hanna.

I receive a stern, "Don't you dare Spencer! You have already done quite enough already." From Mrs Marin, I just put my hands up in defeat to her which is met by a laugh from the older woman.

"Come on then Spence, let's go discuss todays plans so I can dress accordingly." I wasn't even given a chance to reply before I was being dragged out of the room. I just wave at Mrs Marin and Stephen before complying to Hanna's order.

Once we reach Hanna's room, she quickly turns and shuts the door behind me, "Now spill Hastings! Why are you in such a chipper mood today? How many cups of coffee did you have before you so rudely woke me up? A dozen?!"

I just smirk and reply, "A total of zero Han."

Hanna stands there, absolutely gob smacked, she eventually regains her voice and points her finger at me and shrieks, "You basically have caffeine coursing through your veins at all times! Who are you and what have you done with Spencer Hastings?!"

"It's me Han. I'm just really excited about our plans for today."

"Well tell me what the plans are then, don't keep me in the dark."

"Okay, so last night after you took Stephen to bed and didn't come back down, Emily and I talked…"

I can't help but feel Hanna's eyes on me, "Go on."

"Well, we really hit it off. We talked for hours, watched the sunrise and we only ended our call so I could make breakfast for you guys and so we could both get ready for later." I excitedly blurt out. "We planned for Em to come over today and hang out, she was also going to see if Aria wanted to come along as well. We thought maybe we could all go to the park or something." I feel so embarrassed telling Hanna all this, not really knowing how she would react, "Han? Are you alright?" I'm unsure of what emotions are strewn across the blonde's features, it looks like a mixture of joy and confusion with something else, but I'm not too sure what, "Hanna?" I wait a beat, "Oh no I've broken her." I giggle.

A few more seconds go by before Hanna attempts to speak, "Huh? What? When? How?" I start to answer her bombardment of questions, but before I can, she cuts me off by yelling, "I KNEW IT!" and jumping on her bed, "I always knew you two would get together. You guys would make such adorable babies." A look of horror replaces the joy previously on her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I know you can't actually make babies with both your DNA…" She trails off.

I stand up and grab Hanna to calm her down, "Han you're rambling, and we have only talked on the phone, we haven't even seen each other yet and you're talking about us having kids together." This seems absurd, even by Hanna's standards, "And before you even say it, no I don't want to check out Em's facebook profile, or her instagram. We promised we wouldn't look each other up in any way. So, don't even think it."

I can feel Hanna tense up, "How did you know what I was going to say?" She asks pure shock on her face.

"I know you Han, it wasn't hard to guess what you would be thinking." I grab Hanna's hand and squeeze it gently, "So, you sort out an outfit while I quickly grab a shower, okay?" I see Hanna nodding as I grab my things and head for the bathroom across the hall.

Once I have showered, I brush my teeth and run my comb through my hair, I start to feel extremely nervous. It won't be long now, and I'll be able to put a face to the angelic voice that belongs to Emily. I apply some basic makeup, wanting to look natural and get fully dressed before returning to Hanna's room.

I see Hanna has laid out a black and white dress on the bed. Hearing me entering she turns from looking for the perfect pair of heels to match her dress and smiles, "You look great Spence."

I can feel a blush creeping into my cheeks, I'm only wearing my usual casual preppy attire. Today I'm wearing a white and navy button up shirt underneath a maroon sweater and a pair of black slacks, "Thanks Han."

She just shrugs, "I'm sure you would like to know that I messaged Emily while you were in the shower, she has already invited Aria, and they will both be arriving in about an hour. So, I had better get a wriggle on if I want to be ready when they get here." Hanna grabs her dressing gown and rushes across the hall.

I pick up my phone and send a text to Emily, 'Han is so excited, she nearly had a meltdown when I told her what we got up to last night. I can't wait until you and Aria are here, so we can officially meet :-) S'

It takes a while for Emily to respond but I don't mind, knowing she is probably busy getting ready too, 'Hey, yeah I know, she practically grilled me through text. Aria is excited to meet you, especially after I rang her and told her all about you and our plans for today. I'm bouncing off the walls waiting until it's time to pick Aria up. -Em'

We text back and forth a few more times before Hanna returned to her room dressed in her robe, "You don't mind me getting changed in here do you Spence?" I hear my friend ask.

I don't even think before responding, "No of course not, it's your room after all. I'll just go downstairs and wait for you."

Hanna practically sprints across the room to push me back onto the bed. "And where do you think you're going? I meant I was going to get changed in here with you still in the room. I'm not ashamed of my hot bod, I don't even care if you watch." A sly grin appears on her face and she winks before returning to her dress, she starts to undo her dressing gown, I'm left speechless. Hanna decides to poke more fun at me, "Even though I know it's Em who you wish was getting dressed in front of you isn't it?" My heart rate increases dramatically, and I can feel myself blushing from head to toe, "I knew it!" Hanna says with a massive grin plastered on her face.

"I…I…I'm just going to wait for you downstairs Han. Don't be long, Em just text me to say she just arrived at Aria's so they will be here in 5-10 minutes." I can't help but feel embarrassed by the fact that I just stumbled with my speech. I'm normally so good with words, but not right now I'm not.

I ran out of the room before Hanna could tease me anymore or God forbid, open her gown. I sit down on the couch in the living room, where I can hear Mrs Marin telling Stephen about their plans for today, which consisted of going to see a movie and ice cream afterwards, before going to play at the playground. I can't seem to sit still, I'm a bundle of nerves. I'm relieved when I hear Hanna coming down the stairs. Mrs Marin must have heard too because she walks into the living room and asks us what our plans are for today.

Hanna cheerfully answers, "Emily, Aria, Spencer and I are going to hang out at the park, grab a coffee and lunch and probably end up back here to watch some movies. Is that okay with you?" Hanna smiles at her mother, eyes pleading.

"Of course sweetie, Stephen and I will stop in at the grocery store on our way home and grab some snacks for you girls." Hanna hugs her, "Thanks Mum." Their little mother, daughter moment is cut short when there is a knock at the door.

"Spence, can you grab that, I just need to talk to little Stevie here for a minute." Hanna says dragging Stephen back out into the kitchen, winking at me as she does. Damn Hanna, trying to get one over me again, Mrs Marin follows behind Hanna.

I move towards the door and take a few deep breaths before opening the door. I gasp slightly when I see the two girls standing on the porch and I instantly find myself wondering which girl Emily is. I don't have to wait long before I'm snapped out of my stupor by the shorter, petite brunette who sticks out her hand, "Hey I'm Aria, and you must be Spencer. I don't know if you remember, but we talked briefly last night." She then flashes me a warm smile as I shake her hand, "This one…" Aria nudges the taller tan, raven haired girl "Hasn't shut up about you all morning, I feel like I already know a bit about you." I look over at Emily to see her looking away blushing. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, I try to catch Emily's gaze, but I can't. Aria just grins when she sees both of our reactions and announces that she is going inside to find Hanna and leave us two to talk. I just nod my head in response as I move out the doorway, allowing Aria to walk inside.

I can feel myself checking out this beauty standing in front of me, starting from the ground up, Emily is wearing a pair of black hi-top converse, black ripped skinny jeans, which seem to show off her curves and a plaid shirt with a white singlet underneath, that showed off a bit of cleavage. Oh boy, if I thought I had a massive crush on Emily just from hearing her voice and talking to her all night, it escalated into the biggest crush anyone has ever had since man first walked the earth. I really am standing in front of an angel right now, I can feel my heart beating out of my chest, and I hear my own voice, "Hey, nice to finally meet you." I extend out my hand out, but I am pulled into a warm embrace by Emily. I breath in her scent, god she smells so good and I can feel her warm breath on my neck, I get instant goosebumps.

"Yeah it's nice to officially meet you too Spence." Emily says in her oh so sweet voice before pulling away, running her hands down my arms and taking my hands in hers. I gulp, finally looking into Emily's dark brown eyes, I feel myself smiling the biggest smile I have ever had, I hear a little gasp escape my lips, I blush and so does Emily.

"I kept pinching myself and checking my phone all morning after we ended our call. I couldn't and still can't believe that you're real Spence." I squeeze Emily's hands when she said that.

"Me neither Em…so do you want to sit down…" I gesture to the steps "Or we can go inside?"

"What? And have Han or Ar take up all your time? No way!" She cries.

"Well outside it is then." I lead Emily to the steps and hold her hand while she bends down to sit, before I sit down myself.

"Well aren't you just perfectly chivalrous." Emily nudges me, and I playfully nudge her back. Emily then leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder, I can feel myself tense up at the sudden movement, Emily must have taken this as a bad sign and instantly pulls away and apologises.

I quickly put my hand on her thigh and smile, "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting that. I'm sorry Em…"

"And I certainly wasn't expecting this either." Emily said while placing her hand over mine, which is still located on her thigh.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Emily, I just didn't want you to feel bad about placing your head on my shoulder." I try to reassure her while removing my hand from her thigh, but Emily won't let my hand move an inch. I glance at Emily with a look of confusion on my face.

"Don't, I like it where it is Spence." Emily squeezes my hand and sends me a flirtatious look, which we both blush at before she rests her head on my shoulder again. This time I fully welcomed the gesture.

We sit together in a peaceful silence for a few minutes before we're interrupted by Hanna and Aria walking out the front door. Hanna makes a snide remark about us being sickeningly cute lovebirds or something along those lines, I don't even care right now, I was just enjoying the moment with Emily, but we slowly part.

I clear my throat and glare at Hanna, "So I guess you guys are ready to go then?" I ask.

"Yeah, we were thinking since its Em's car she would drive, Spence you can ride shotgun and Ar and I will sit in the back. Sound good?" Asks Hanna, not even waiting for a response, she starts walking towards Emily's car. Aria follows Hanna while Emily and I just look at one another and shrug before turning to walk to Emily's car, Emily unlocking the car as we go.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The beginning of the car ride to the park is uncomfortable to say the least. There isn't much conversation and I can feel Hanna and Aria's eyes on Emily and me most of the time. The only relief I receive is when Emily glances over at me while she's driving. When we pull up at an intersection, Emily looks over and smiles at me, my heart just melts looking into those beautiful dark eyes of hers, and those luscious lips, I so desperately want to know how they would feel against mine, what they would taste like. Oh shit, she caught me staring, Emily smiles wider and chuckles to herself. That oh so familiar warmth in my womanhood returns, I squeeze both of my hands between my thighs and I notice Emily's eyes follow them. I feel myself blushing, so I quickly look away and out the window.

"Em! Are we going or what? You can have eye sex with Spencer later, when me and Aria don't have to witness it, it's like we are watching the start of a porno."

"Gross Han, I didn't need that mental image. No offence to you guys." Aria quickly chimes in.

I can feel a wave of embarrassment roll over me and my face starts to feel hot from blushing. I see that Emily's face is bright red and I can only assume I'm the same shade.

Thankfully we're in silence again, except for 'Secret love song' by Little Mix playing through the cars speakers and Emily starts singing under her breath. I don't know if she knows she's doing it, but I begin to softly sing too. Emily looks over at me when we stop at a stop light and smiles at me before singing along, louder this time, "Why can't I hold you in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? Why can't we be like that? I wish we could be like that, 'cause I'm yours." Emily then blushes before looking back to the road to see the lights have changed and starts driving again. It feels like the butterflies have returned and are having a rave party in my stomach.

When we finally arrive at the park, we're all singing along to the radio, not a care in the world and I have a feeling today is going to be one of the best days of my life. We all get out of the car and Aria announces that her and Hanna will take the picnic blanket and Emily's basketball and go find a nice spot under a tree. While they were doing this, Emily and I would go and buys drinks from the coffee shop across the road, knowing that meant I would have more alone time with Emily, I happily agreed.

After going our separate ways, Emily and I walk most of the way there in silence, "You could hold me in the street any day." I breathe out, barely more than a whisper, not exactly sure why I even said that.

Emily grabs my arm gently and stops me from walking, "What did you just say?"

I shrug, "Nothing. I didn't say anything." I lie. I can't even look her in the eye, so I just stare at the ground.

"Spencer, look at me!" She cries, I slowly look up and find Emily trying to catch my gaze. "I heard what you said. I just wanted to make sure I hadn't misheard or imagined it." I feel her hand running down my arm to my hand, where her fingers entwined themselves with mine, and I feel an instant spark.

"Is this what you meant Spence?" Emily asks as she squeezes my hand.

I glance down at our hands, "Yes." I reply shyly as I can feel a blush coming on, but I don't care, and can't stop myself from smiling at Emily.

"Good." We start walking towards the coffee cart once more, this time, hand in hand.

We return to the girls who are happily chatting away, with 3 coffees, a hot chocolate for Emily and a couple of bottles of water for later. I hold Emily's hand while she sits on the ground, I then pass her my coffee, so I can sit down next to her. Once I have my coffee back I take a sip and close my eyes, savouring the taste and moment as the hot liquid warms my throat as I swallow. When I open my eyes, I notice that Emily had moved over closer to me, only a few inches separate us now, I lean back and place my hand on the blanket behind Emily, I then feel her lean back and relaxing into my shoulder. I smile to myself when I hear Emily let out a gentle sigh.

"Whoa! What's this?" Hanna cries, wildly waving her hand in our general direction.

"Yeah guys. What happened when you went to go get the coffee?" Aria chimes in.

Emily just looks up at me, her eyes questioning if she can tell them. I nod, giving my permission. "It's no big deal, but Spence and I held hands on our way to buy the drinks." I lean down slightly and place my head on Emily's shoulder, knowing I must be grinning like a lunatic.

We receive varying reactions from the two girls sitting opposite us, Aria is clapping and offering congratulations, meanwhile Hanna looks between both of us wide-eyed before finally finding her voice, "Well that happened pretty fast, it took Caleb nearly a week before he had the guts to hold my hand." Hanna huffs, Aria pats her on the back and says, "Han who cares how long it took for Caleb to man up and hold your hand, you're together now. You should be happy for these guys, you brought them together Han." Hanna starts to crack a smile.

"Yeah Han. If you hadn't accepted my offer to stay at your place and suggested we drink, you wouldn't have called Emily wasted and you wouldn't have made me talk to her." I wrap my arm around Emily's side, "But I'm so glad you did, or I would never have met this amazingly sweet, caring, funny and incredibly beautiful girl here. She has the voice of an angel and the body of a goddess. She's perfect in my mind, I'm in utter awe that she even exists, let alone interested in me." I feel Emily cover my hand with her own, as she nuzzles closer into me.

"Aww…you made her embarrassed Spence." I hear Han giggle.

"I'm so happy I answered the phone too, but I almost didn't, I was tired from studying all night and I was about to go to put on my favourite movie and fall asleep."

"The little mermaid." I say knowingly.

"Yeah, it helps relax me when I'm stressed out, so I can sleep." Emily explains.

"Well why did you pick up Han's call then?" I ask, genuinely intrigued.

"I honestly don't know Spence, but it was as if something was drawing me to my phone, urging me to answer…" Emily trails off.

"Why did you stay awake all night talking to me instead of going to sleep then if you were tired?"

"I didn't plan on it, but we just hit it off instantly and I soon became an insomniac. I wouldn't have been able to sleep even if I tried."

"I felt the exact same way, your voice is my kryptonite remember, so as long as you spoke, you had my undivided attention, regardless of my level of intoxication or tiredness."

Emily smiles, "Yeah, I remember, and your voice was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I'm just glad I answered, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now, hanging out with you. The only girl who makes my heart skip a beat whenever I hear her speak. The only girl who makes me weak at the knees when she smiles at me. The only girl who can make my skin burn just from her touch. The only girl who makes my mind wander off and think about where I would take her on a date if I was lucky enough to call her mine…" Emily trails off blushing profusely.

I'm lost for words. She couldn't seriously be talking about me, but she was, "Oh Em…" I pull Emily into a tight embrace, my eyes welling with tears, "I know we have known each other for less than twenty-four hours, but I feel like I have known you my whole life, and I feel the exact same way about you."

"Well I think that's our cue to leave, Han and I are going to go hang out over at the Brew. So, we'll leave you guys to talk." Says Aria.

"We are? But it's just getting good." Protests Hanna, "Ouch, no need to get violent Ar, I'm coming, jeez. Bye lovebirds." I just wave them off. "Rude much?" I hear Hanna ask Aria as they get up and leave Emily and I alone to talk.

We just sit in our little embrace and talk for what must have been at least an hour before I'm forced to quickly pull away when my leg starts to cramp, "Oh shit!" I cry out in pain.

"Spencer, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Emily's voice full of concern.

"No, I'm fine, just a cramp." I half smile. "Did you really mean all those things you said before Em?"

"What things?"

"What you said to Hanna and Aria."

"I would never say anything like that if it wasn't true, that would just be cruel to both of us."

"I'm glad to hear that, because I really like you Em." I lean my forehead against hers.

"I really like you too Spence." Emily says trying to look into my eyes, but I probably look like a Cyclops right now, I giggle at the thought. I pull away a little, but I'm still only inches away from her face, I get lost in Emily's beautiful features. Her perfectly arched eyebrows, her dark brown eyes, her perfect nose, her luscious pink lips. I find myself staring, so I look back into her eyes to find them darting between my lips and my eyes. This turns me on considerably and I can feel a slight dampness in my underwear. I think about placing my lips on hers, but there is a war raging in my mind, I decide not to kiss her, I really want to, but I don't want to be too forward or presumptuous. Just when I find myself getting lost in Emily's eyes, I feel her snaking her hand behind my head to the base of my neck, I gasp as I suddenly taste strawberries on my lips. Realising that it's Emily's lip balm, I kiss her back, slowly and gently until Emily breaks the connection between our lips. I groan when I feel her breath on my lips, our foreheads touching again. "Wow. That was…"

"Amazing." I finish Emily's sentence for her. My voice more husky than usual, due to my heightened arousal.

"Yeah, definitely. I don't know what came over me, I normally wouldn't do that. You certainly have a hold over me Spence."

"Ditto, you give me butterflies whenever you look at me with those big beautiful eyes of yours. I feel like my heart will beat right out of my chest when you touch me. I love the way you say my name, it turns me on so much it's not even funny." I pause, shaking my head, "Oops…I wasn't meant to say that out aloud." What was it with me and my lack of brain function today? My brain just turns to mush whenever Emily is concerned.

Emily just laughs, "So, I turn you on do I Spencer?" Asks Emily in her most seductive voice, I have goosebumps.

"Hey, no fair." I frown, "Of course you turn me on…You're beautiful, gorgeous, absolutely stunning and so sexy." I bite my bottom lip, "I'm just lucky you decided to give me the time of day." I receive a slap on the leg for that.

"Spence don't say that, you're an extraordinary human being, if I do say so myself. So, I'm the lucky one." Emily sends a wink my way, I place a kiss on her lips, feeling a moan escape against mine. I pull away slowly, but Emily grabs me and pulls me back into her, not ready for the kiss to end, Emily runs her tongue along my lips, looking to deepen the kiss. I slightly part my lips, granting her permission. Exploring each other's mouths, our tongues fighting for dominance. Emily nibbles on my bottom lip and I moan into her mouth, I can feel a smile form on her lips. We only separate for air before picking up where we left off. I run my fingers through Emily's silky, long jet-black hair and gently tug on it, eliciting a moan from her this time. I can't help but smirk, feeling that makes us even now, I wonder if this make out session has turned Emily on as much as it has me.

After a while we must breathe again, Emily suggests we lay down on the blanket and watch the clouds roll by, "Anything for you Em." I lay down on my back with one hand behind my head acting as a pillow. Emily lays down placing her head on my bicep, wrapping my arm around her, I pull her into my side.

I hear a sigh come from Em before she reveals, "This has to be, hands down, the best day of my life Spence."

I smile before placing a kiss on the top of Emily's head, "I totally agree. I wouldn't change a thing, except for Hanna's porno comment of course."

This earns a cute little giggle from Emily, "I wouldn't even change that. It made you so embarrassed, I just wanted to hug you so bad Spence. I wanted to kiss you until the embarrassment melted away."

"Well, why didn't you?" I smirk into her hair.

"First things first Spence, I was driving. Second, my two best friends were in the backseat and third, it would have proved Hanna's point."

"I guess you have a point or three, there Em." I run my fingers up and down Emily's back and breathe in her shampoo as she starts to draw lazy patterns across my stomach, "This is nice isn't it Spence?"

"What exactly are you referring to?"

"All of this, what we're doing right now, I could do this all day. Do you think the girls would mind if we just stayed here?" Emily jokes.

"Well I don't know Aria, so I can't speak for her, but I know Hanna would definitely be pissed, but they're your best friends, so they should forgive you."

Emily laughs, "Oh well, they will just have to wait a little bit longer."

"Well Han hasn't called either of us yet, so that's a good sign, also I'm enjoying myself too much to really care anyway. Oh, guess what Hanna told me this morning?"

"Umm…" Emily thinks for a moment. "No idea. What?"

"Even though we hadn't talked before last night, Hanna tried to tell me that she knew we would get together, I think she was going to try and set us up at some stage." We both have a laugh.

"Typical Hanna though."

"Yeah, things got a little weird after that though, but can you wait until I'm finished before you say anything, please?"

"I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask. So…Hanna told me about her prediction after she had a shower, she was only in her bathrobe and when she said she was going to get dressed I jumped up to go wait downstairs. But Han forced me to stay seated, telling me she was going to change in front of me, she even started to undo her robe, I just ran out of the room, shocked and embarrassed. You and Aria turned up a few minutes later." Emily just bursts in a fit of laughter and I join her soon after.

"Well Hanna and I will have to have a little chat when we catch back up with her and Aria. Trying to flash my poor innocent little Spencie here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was yours."

"Well not currently, but I'm hoping you soon will be." Emily chuckles before initiating a tickle fight. It doesn't take long before she is straddling my waist, she quickly has my hands immobilised above my head with one hand while the other is trying to reach under my sweater to tickle my bare skin. She ultimately succeeds so I quickly surrender, Emily leans down and plants her lips on mine, a wave of heat washes over me. My hands are released, and they immediately find her waist. Emily nibbles on my bottom lip, a moan escaping my lips, I want to keep kissing this goddess, but she pulls away. Trying to catch her breath she tells me, "We better stop now, or I won't be able to control myself for much longer. So, let's sit here for a minute before we pack up and go find the girls."

I silently agree, not knowing how much I could take either, so I just let out a huge sigh. "It's probably for the best, we don't want to get arrested and have to explain why to our parents."

I take the coffee cups to the trash while Emily folds up the picnic blanket. I grab the basketball and the water bottles, and we head off to put it all in the car.

"Too bad we didn't get to shoot some hoops." Emily says as we walk.

"So, you would have rather played basketball than have a heated make out session with yours truly?! I'm offended." I fake being hurt.

"WHAT?! No of course not Spence. You know full well I thoroughly enjoyed spending time with you and especially kissing you, so much so we had to stop." She playfully pushes me. I just laugh it off.

"You're so cute when you're mad." I comment as we reach the car. We put everything into the car before walking hand in hand across the street to The Brew where Hanna and Aria are meant to be.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you have been enjoying the story so far.** **Please leave a review, maybe even some predictions or suggestions on where you think the story will or should go :-) Jarrad**

 **NM (guest) – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it so far. I try to update every few days to begin with so here you go.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

When we enter the cafe, I spot Hanna and Aria sitting on a lounge up the back, so I wave to acknowledge them before walking up to the counter. I order and pay for a coffee for myself and Emily, a muffin each and we decide we would share a panini. We must have worked up an appetite with all the kissing we did in the park. With our drinks and muffins in hand we walk over to join the girls.

Emily is first to speak, "Hey guys, sorry we took so long. We had a lot of talking to do."

Trying not to laugh, I squeeze Emily's hand before we both take a seat on the lounge. I lean over and huskily whisper in Emily's ear, "That's not the only thing we did." When I return to my place on the lounge I see that Emily is trying hard not to grin.

I take a sip of my coffee and Emily leans back, placing her hand on my knee. It doesn't go unseen by Aria, who mentions that we seem a lot more comfortable with each other than we did in the park. Emily and I both nod our heads in agreement, "It's probably because they kissed Ar."

My eyes widen, how could Hanna know? Did they see us in the park? Unable to say anything, Emily speaks, "How can you tell Han?" I see a slight blush tinge her cheeks.

"OMG! You guys did?! I was just teasing, but you two went for it, huh?" Hanna questions us both.

Emily slides closer to me on the lounge, picking up my arm and wrapping it around her before pecking me on the cheek and announcing proudly, "We did, and it was amazing." I crack a grin and kiss Emily on the forehead. Aria smiles at both of us and tells us she's happy for us.

Hanna pretends to barf, saying that all this cuteness is making her sick and for us to cut it out but receives a scowl from Aria for her actions and apologises, "I'm sorry guys but you're just too damn cute."

"It's okay Han, I'm sorry that I can't help but want to be close to Spencer. She's such an amazing person and I really like her, so I think you will just have to get used to it, because I really hope we can keep doing this all weekend." Emily squeezes my leg.

"Em, how about you come over to my place tomorrow and we can hang out some more." I place a chaste kiss on Emily's cheek.

"Yeah sure, it's a date…I mean it's a plan." Her cheeks flush, how cute I think to myself. A waitress walks over with our panini, I thank her before she retreats behind the counter.

"Here we go Em, it looks delicious." Thankful for the change of subject, Emily leans forward to dig in, I scoot forward too. We soon return to our previous positions on the lounge, but with one exception, Emily's hand is now on my upper thigh and that very familiar feeling returns, and I wonder if Emily knows what effect she's having on me. We all chat about school and homework, Aria and Hanna's relationships with Ezra and Caleb, and mindless celebrity gossip.

About an hour passes before Hanna says, "So, are you guys all ready to go back to mine and watch some movies? Or are you too busy feeling up Spencer's leg Em? Don't think I haven't noticed where your hand is currently located…Oww!" Aria must have hit Hanna because she is rubbing her arm.

I look at Em who is blushing and she nods, "Yeah, we're ready." I speak on behalf of Emily and myself.

"Me too Han." Says Aria. We all gather our belongings and exit the cafe, heading in the direction of Emily's car.

On the drive back to Hanna's house we discuss what movies we would like to watch. We eventually all agree on Mean Girls, Train Wreck and the Heat. When we arrive, Mrs Marin's car isn't in the driveway, so we gather that she must still be out with Stephen. We go into the kitchen first and grab some drinks and make two big bowls of popcorn before going up to Hanna's bedroom. Hanna and Aria take the bed while Emily and I grab some pillows and lay on the floor at the end of Hanna's bed. I like our seating arrangement, it gives us two a little privacy from prying eyes. This time I lay in Emily's arms, I can feel her chest rise and fall with every breath, it's so relaxing. I run my fingers up and down her stomach, I can feel her flat, toned muscles through the shirt. It must be starting to tickle, Em begins to squirm under me. I move up, so I'm face to face with this fine specimen of a woman, "Payback is a bitch Em." I whisper before covering her lips with my own, tasting my new favourite flavour, strawberry of Emily's lip balm.

I can feel fingers snaking up under my sweater, I smile into our kiss and then run my tongue against her lips, wanting to deepen the kiss, immediately being granted permission. I sneak my fingers inside her singlet causing Emily to shudder, "Mmmmm Spence." She moans into my mouth, I smirk. Emily gets me back though by snaking her hand up the inside of my sweater and caresses my breast. Damn Emily knows exactly what to do to really get my motor running. I barely hear Hanna and Aria laugh or the movie, our heavy breathing and moans almost completely blocking out the world around us.

We continue to have a heated kiss for a few more minutes only separating to catch our breath. Suddenly we're rudely interrupted by a pillow hitting our legs. "What the…?" I cry.

"We're just trying to watch a movie and you guys are down there getting lucky. Thank god we don't have to worry about teen pregnancy with you two though." I hear Hanna snicker.

Aria joins in, "I'm with Hanna on this one, you two were getting pretty loud with your moaning. I felt like we were intruding on an intimate moment a few times."

"Em, you must be a fantastic kisser or have magical fingers." Hanna laughs, "Spencer has been very vocal in saying your name." I bury my face in Emily's chest, Emily running her fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down but I can feel her heart rate quickening.

I lift my head, "For your information, Em is by far the best kisser I've been with and her fingers have a mind of their own, she can't control what they do." Emily's chest is rising and falling quickly, I look at Emily who is completely shocked, "I'm sorry Em." I peck her on the lips, "I just couldn't help but mess with Han." I poke my head up to see Hanna and Aria's reactions, I lay back down, "Priceless." I smirk.

Emily giggles and kisses me, "Sorry guys. I will try to keep my hands to myself from now on, but I can't promise anything, my girl is pretty irresistible." She laughs.

"Your girl huh?" I cock my head to the side and smirk.

"Sorry, word vomit." A blush appears on her face.

"It's okay Em, I liked the sound of it." I giggle.

"You do, do you?" Emily flashes a smile my way.

"Umm, yeah of course…why wouldn't I Em? You're the most beautiful person I think has ever existed, inside and out. I want to be your girl, I want you to be mine, I have a deep regard for you." I peck her on the lips and take her hands in mine. "Emily Fields, will you allow me the great pleasure of taking you on a date?" I ask hoping for a good response, but I don't get a response at all. I start to have heart palpitations, I totally screwed it all up. I knew it was too soon, but I went ahead and asked anyway, I'm such an idiot.

"Ar? Han?"

"Yeah Em?" They reply, pausing the movie.

Emily sits up and leans against the bed pulling me up to kneel beside her, "We have an announcement." Emily takes my hand before continuing, "As of a few seconds ago we are officially dating." She squeals, Aria and Hanna both jump up and we all stand. Aria hugs me while Hanna hugs Emily, "Spence even quoted Mr Peabody and Sherman to me. She is such a dork, but she's my dork now." Emily launches herself at me and luckily, I catch her. She wraps her arms around my neck and legs around my waist and hastily kisses me. I turn and lightly push Emily against the wall.

We kiss for what feels like a lifetime before I hear someone clearing their throat. We both look in the direction of the sound and see Hanna with her hands on her hips and Aria blushing. "We don't mean to interrupt, but Hanna's mum just pulled into the driveway."

"Yeah, so unless you want to be caught an inch from full blown intercourse by my mum, I suggest you put it back in your pants, both of you." Hanna points at both of us.

"Sorry Han, sorry Ar."

"Yeah I'm sorry Aria." I smile at her then I turn towards Hanna, "Han admit it, you liked watching that." I smirk.

"WHAT?! No way! Okay just a little, but you two are so hot together. Who wouldn't?"

"Umm…me Han." Said Aria very seriously.

We hear the front door open and close, followed by Mrs Marin calling out for us to come downstairs. We all leave Hanna's room and find ourselves in the Marin's kitchen watching the two Marin women put away groceries. Sitting at the island, Emily and I are holding hands. Mrs Marin notices and whispers to Aria, "When did this happen?"

"It happened quite fast, today actually. Spencer literally just asked Emily out before you arrived home."

"I hear congratulations are in order girls." Says Mrs Marin excitedly, "You must stay for dinner to celebrate. You can all stay over if its okay with your parents, but you two must promise me, no funny business while you're under my roof, understood?" A serious expression on her face.

"Yes of course Mrs Marin, we would never disrespect you or your home like that, would we Spence?" Emily says honestly, squeezing my hand.

"Certainly not Mrs Marin, we only just started dating only minutes ago, so we are far from that anyway. And thank you."

"Spencer, Emily I'm just glad you're both seem so happy. What have you decided about dinner girls?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Marin, but it's family night so I can't stay for dinner but thank you for the invitation." Says Aria sweetly.

"I will just have to check with my parents, but I'm sure it's fine for me to stay for dinner. I have to be up early in the morning, I'm meant to be going to the country club with my father, so I won't be able to stay over." I respond.

"Same here. I can stay for dinner, but I have to be up early for a training session with Paige. Joys of being assistant coach I guess." Says Emily.

"Come on girls, let's get back to the movies before Aria ditches us." Hanna leaves the room without even waiting for a response. We all end up following her with a drink for each of us. Mrs Marin tells us she will call when dinner is almost ready and that we're having lasagne. Emily and I both text our mothers who say it was fine for us to stay for dinner, just not to be too late getting home.

Once in Hanna's room, we all assume our previous positions, Emily and I just cuddle, whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears and make out, a lot. We were so wrapped up in each other to even notice when the movie changed over or when Mrs Marin knocked on the door to let us know that dinner would be ready soon.

Hanna drove Aria home while I helped Mrs Marin with the salad and Stephen assisted Emily in setting the table, "Emily is a very sweet girl, and so are you Spencer, so please don't rush your relationship. Take your time to get to know each other before you take anything further okay?" I'm surprised by the comment from Mrs Marin.

"Thank you Mrs Marin, yes we have been getting to know each other a lot today and last night on the phone, but it's too early in our relationship for anything more to happen." I say honestly.

"That's very good to hear Spencer because Emily is like another daughter to me, so I don't want to see her get hurt, or you either." Our conversation is ended abruptly when Hanna enters the kitchen.

"I can't believe it." Hanna exclaims, "You separated them Mum. They've been attached at the hip, hand or lips all day. I thought they eventually morph into one person - Spemily. Now it's official, you have been shipped by yours truly." Hanna laughs before grabbing an unsuspecting Stephen and pulls him in for a big bear hug. Now that she is back we can sit down and eat.

"Thanks for inviting us to stay for dinner Mrs Marin, it looks delicious."

"Thank you Spencer, and you're both welcome for dinner anytime." She smiles warmly at us across the table. We talk about our day while we eat, Stephen tells us all about the movie they watched, the Lion King. He has it on DVD but had never had the chance to see it in a cinema because he wasn't even born when it first came out and it's his favourite movie.

I insist on helping Mrs Marin clear the table before we retreat to Hanna's room for the last movie. We all squeeze on the bed, Hanna and Emily on either side of me. Emily nuzzles into my side resting her head on my chest. She tells me that it's relaxing listening to my heartbeat and feeling my chest rise and fall, I run my fingers through her hair. Hanna gets jealous and asks if she can join in too. I look at Emily inquisitively before receiving a small smile, so I lift my arm and Hanna shuffles over into my side. This is not how I thought things would be twenty-four hours ago. We must have fallen asleep like that because Mrs Marin is waking us all up, saying that Emily and I she probably head home to bed if we have early mornings tomorrow. We all separate, Emily and I hug Hanna before grabbing our stuff and leaving.

Emily drives me home and walks me all the way to my front door, "Who's the one being chivalrous now?" I ask pecking Emily on the cheek.  
"It's more for selfish reasons than anything Spence, I can't kiss you like this in the car." Emily closes the distance between us and snakes her hand behind my neck and locks our lips together, instantly deepening the kiss, I melt into her arms, loving every single second of it. I place my hands on Emily's waist while her free hand is slowly running up and down my back, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. Inevitably we separate to breathe, but we try to hold off for as long as possible.

"Call when you get home Em, I need to know you made it there safe and sound. Ok?"

"Sure."

"So, will you call me when you're done at the country club?"

"Yeah of course I will. Then you can come over and we can spend the day together if you're cool with that?"

"And why wouldn't I be okay with that? Spending the day with my girlfriend sounds perfect. Do you have anything special planned?" Asked Emily trying to get information out of me with a cute little pout?

"Em, I only asked you out a few hours ago. When do you think I had time to plan anything?" I playfully grab Emily and kiss her on the cheek.

"I just meant movies or something that's all Spence, nothing extravagant." She kisses me on the lips which earns her a small moan.

"You better get going Em, before I sneak you up to my bedroom." I wink.

"You're right, my mum is probably wondering where I am anyway. It's straight to bed for me, early morning training then I get to spend all day with my girlfriend. So, I need to get my beauty sleep." She smiles sheepishly.

"Pfft. You didn't sleep at all last night and you're still a goddess." I wrap my arms around Emily's waist and pull her in for another kiss. She breaks away after a few seconds and turns to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow Spence. Talk soon." Emily waves and I return the gesture.

I head inside once I have watched Emily drive down the street. I find my mother sitting at the kitchen bench, files sprawled all over.

"Oh, hi sweetie, how was your stay at Hanna's?" My mother asks, looking up from her work.

"Dinner was good, Mrs Marin made lasagne. Today as a whole was better than I ever could have expected." I reply with a massive grin plastered on my face.

"Oh really? What could have possibly happened for you to have that big of a smile Spencer?" She looks at me intrigued.

"I have a girlfriend Mum." I eagerly said.

"What? How? You were staying at Hanna's last night and I thought you weren't interested in anyone…" A look of realisation crossed her face, "It's not Hanna is it? I thought she was with Caleb."

"What?! No way, Han and I are just friends Mum, and yes, she is still with Caleb. My girlfriend's name is Emily Fields, she's in my year at school and is one of Hanna's best friends. She's absolutely gorgeous and a really genuine and down to earth person." I say.

"Emily stayed over at Hanna's too?" She asks trying to figure it all out.  
"No, it was just me and Han. As you know we were having a few drinks and Hanna rang her best friend Aria and then Emily, making me talk to them both. She ended up leaving me to talk to Emily while she put her little cousin Stephen back in bed after a bad dream, but she fell asleep in the process. Emily and I ended up staying up all night talking on the phone and we planned to hang out today with Hanna and Aria. We really hit it off and I asked her out before dinner. She of course said yes, so now she's my girlfriend." I explain.

I am then pulled into a hug by my mother, "I'm so happy for you sweetheart. First things first, when do I get to meet Emily? What's she like?"

"I invited her over tomorrow to hang out and I wanted to do it out in the barn, seeing as Melissa is in London with Wren. That way we can watch movies and listen to music without disturbing you and dad while you work. So, can we? Please Mum?"  
"Okay Spencer, but you must keep the door unlocked and your father or I will be over to check in on you. And you still need to go to the country club in the morning with your father."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. And I know, I haven't forgotten about Dad and the country club." I give my mum a massive hug and kiss her cheek, we continue to talk about Emily and she sets down some ground rules for when Emily is over, but I don't really listen. My mind keeps wandering off to today's events and Emily, I can't wipe the smile off my face when I receive a text from Emily. She sent a pic of her under the covers with the caption, 'I'm home, safe in bed, going to sleep now.'

"I'm going to go up to my room and crash I think. Night Mum."

"Goodnight Spencer. Get some rest."

As I walk up the stairs I quickly ring Emily.

Her angelic voice answers, "Hello Spence."

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you I talked to my mum, she can't wait to meet you tomorrow and I just wanted to hear your voice once more before I go to sleep. Cute pic by the way. It's now your contact picture."  
"Aww…I can't wait for tomorrow either, I just hope your mum likes me." I can hear worry in Emily's voice.

"She will love you Em, you don't have to worry about that. Now go to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow. We should be finished by eleven hopefully. Night Em, sweet dreams."

"Night Spence. Talk tomorrow." She hangs up and I sigh. I get changed into some pyjamas and crawl under my covers, quickly drifting off into a dreamland.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please leave a review, maybe even some predictions or suggestions on where you think the story will or should go :-) Jarrad**

 **Gabrje – Thanks for the review. I love that you love it so far. It is progressing quickly but that is how it happened with my girlfriend and I, and the story is based on how we met and began our relationship.**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

I'm woken by the sound of my alarm, six-thirty. I groan before dragging myself into the bathroom, I quickly shower and pull my hair into a ponytail before dressing in my white tennis skirt, a navy polo shirt and tennis shoes. I pack an outfit for later into my tennis bag and head downstairs to the kitchen where my dad was sitting and drinking a coffee. I pour myself a cup and have a sip before speaking, "Morning Dad, I'm ready to head off after I finish this." I said pointing to my cup.

"Good morning Spencer. Are you looking forward to playing today? Your mother mentioned you would be having someone over afterwards. So, we will have to drive separate cars."

"That's fine, I would have driven my car anyway. I hate having to wait around for you to bring me back home. And I invited my girlfriend over to watch movies and listen to music in the barn." I take another sip of my coffee, savouring my first of many cups for the day. My dad nearly chokes on his coffee and I smirk.

"Girlfriend?! I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Do your mother or I know her? God, it's not Hanna is it?" He looks at me with wide eyes, I just laugh.

"You can calm down Dad, it's not Hanna. What is it with you and mum thinking I'm going out with Hanna anyway? She even has a boyfriend and you two know that."

"It's just that she has been hanging around here a lot lately, her boyfriend has been out of town for a while and you two are always so affectionate towards each other, I guess we just assumed that there might have been something going on there, but you weren't ready to tell us. I'm sorry Spencer." He really looked like he meant it.

"It's okay Dad. Han isn't even my type anyway. My girlfriend is Emily Fields, she happens to be one of Hanna's best friends. You and mum will get to meet her when she comes over later. You will both love her, I'm sure of it." I smile before finishing off my coffee and grabbing my keys, "Are you ready to head off?"

"Yes, I will be right behind you, I just need to grab my bag and say goodbye to your mother in the den." He slides off the stool and starts walking towards the den.

"Okay see you there." I say before yelling out, "Bye Mum, see you when I get back." I then walk out the back door towards my car.

A few hours later I arrive back in the driveway after Dad and I gracefully lost to Mr Lawrence and his daughter Eloise. I showered and changed at the Country Club, so I don't have to worry about that, instead I go straight to the barn to start setting up. I grab a blanket out of the cupboard and lay it out on the lounge for us to snuggle under and I place candles all around for mood lighting. I then run across to the house and grab some DVDs from my room. I had already called Emily on the way home to tell her to come over in thirty minutes, she should be here any minute now. Just as I was about to quickly drop the movies off in the barn, the doorbell rings. I call out to Mum in the den that I had it. I do one final check in the hallway mirror before opening the door to greet my girlfriend, a wide smile appears on my face when I see her. I pull her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. Emily pushes me against the doorframe and deepens the kiss while snaking her hands around my waist. I have one hand caressing the side of her face and the other hand is on her lower back, but it quickly finds its way to cup her perfect butt, I swear my hand has a mind of its own. I give it a gentle squeeze and Emily moans into my mouth, we jump apart when we hear someone clearing their throat behind me, both of us frightened by the sudden sound.

"Spencer I'm really hoping this is Emily." I hear someone say, I sigh and turn to face my mother.

"No, this is my other girlfriend." I laugh until I feel a sharp pain in my ribs where Emily's elbow was just a second earlier, I groan and rub my side, "I'm sorry Em, I was only joking, you know you're my one and only girl." I wink and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry about her. It's nice to meet you Emily, I'm Veronica, Spencer's mother. Come inside girls." My mother insists, waving us in.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Hastings, but I thought you were Spencer's sister Melissa. Thanks for letting me come over and spend time with Spencer." Emily sends a sincere smile my mother's way.

"It's quite alright Emily, as long as you treat my little girl right you will always be welcome in this house. And thank you, but don't ever let Melissa hear you say that, she will think you called her old."

Mum and I both laugh as we enter the kitchen, I quickly grab a bag and fill it with a bottle of coke, a juice, two waters, a block of chocolate, a bag of gummy bears, which are my favourite, a bunch of grapes for a healthy option and the DVDs. "We're going to go out to the barn now that we have our snacks, refreshments and movies." I look to my mother for permission.

"That's fine Spencer, as long as you remember the rules we discussed last night for when Emily comes over." She says with a serious tone in her voice.

"Yes Mum." I say while reaching for Emily's hand and leading her out the back door.

"Bye Mrs Hastings." Emily calls out over her shoulder as she closes the door behind her.

"Have fun girls." I can hear my mum yell as we walk across the backyard to the barn.

"Em, I need you to stay out here for a minute please. I'll come and get you when it's all ready." I kiss Emily's cheek before opening the door and entering the barn.

"Umm…okay." Emily responds through the door. I grab a box of matches out of a drawer and light all the candles. I open the coke and orange juice, pouring them each into a glass for Emily to have a choice of beverage, empty the gummy bears into a bowl, before placing everything on the coffee table in front of the lounge. When I'm done I go and let a confused Emily into the barn, holding her hand the whole time, leading her to the lounge I sit, pulling Emily into my lap.

"Wow, this looks great Spencer, movies by candlelight, how romantic of you." Emily teases, kissing me before she jumps up and grabs the movies, "Quite a selection you have here Spence, looks like you have something from nearly every genre. Aww…you have all four of our favourite movies here too." Can we watch both the Disney movies please Spence?" Emily pleads, giving me her big puppy dog eyes, and I nod.

"Of course Em, whatever you want to watch is fine with me, but I thought we would start off with a horror, gives us an excuse to cuddle up together under the blanket." I say as Emily grabs a couple of gummy bears and pops them in her mouth.

"Oh definitely, I love horror movies." Emily stands up from the lounge, turns around and straddles my waist, "But I don't know how much of the movie we're actually going to be watching." She says before kissing me like her life depended on it. I eagerly kiss her back and moan into her mouth when she tugs on my bottom lip, turning me on immensely, "Oh god Em, I just want to kiss you all day, every day, it's now my newest and most satisfying hobby." I smirk and Emily just giggles before leaning down and kissing the corner of my mouth, then slowly kisses across my cheek and down my neck until she gets to my shirt collar. Emily then starts to kiss her way back up again, stopping to nibble on my earlobe, I moan again, "Damn Em!" I breathe out.

Emily whispers in my ear, "You like that, do you Spence?" She asks, sounding sexy as all hell and I can feel myself getting wet and my whole body shudders. Oh, how this girl turns me on, "I'll take that as a definite yes then." Emily moves on from my earlobe, looking for her next victim, settling for my pulse point. My hands seem to have minds of their own and find themselves on Emily's perfect butt. With a firm grip I give it a good squeeze, causing Emily to moan into my neck. I can't handle this teasing anymore I need to feel her lips on mine, I need to taste her and breathe in her scent. I release her butt and move to gently cup her face, crashing my lips against hers and run my tongue against her lips and I'm granted instant access, my tongue eventually winning the fight for dominance. I'm surprised when Emily gently sucks on my tongue, a totally new sensation for me, I can hear myself moan, and Emily giggles. My hands fall to my sides before they soon return to Emily's body, tugging at the bottom of her shirt, eager to feel her smooth tan skin under my fingers. I'm able to get one hand under and run it up her back before she breaks the kiss to pout at me, "No fair Spencer, you can't go under the shirt. You at least have to buy me dinner first." She jokes.

We continue kissing for a while and the pressure between my legs keeps building. I reluctantly break the kiss and pull away slightly, "We should stop." I suggest.

Emily looks dejected, "What happened Spencer? Did I do something wrong? Do you not want to kiss me anymore? Are you having second thoughts about us?" Emily blurts out quickly.  
"Whoa, slow down Em, of course I want to kiss you. It's all I have been able to think about since I opened Hanna's front door yesterday. I'm certainly not having second thoughts. I have never been surer of anything in my life Em. I only stopped because I don't think I can control myself much longer." I say honestly, pulling Emily in for a hug, "I'm sorry if I scared you Em, I didn't mean to."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I'm wound up tight too Spence. You're just so incredibly sexy, every time you moaned it sent a shockwave down south, I'm so incredibly turned on right now I think I might explode."

"Same here Em. We'll just have to pull back a little bit while we try to calm ourselves down." I smirk as Emily slides off my lap and onto the chair besides me, "I think I might actually put the movie in now." She nods in agreement. I hop up and put the DVD in before returning to get under the blanket with Emily who rests her head on my shoulder and holds my hand. We sit like that for most of the movie, only changing position when we grab a drink and the bowl of gummy bears. Emily ends up under my arm and her hand is in my lap, cuddling right into my side claiming to be scared. I know she isn't, but she just wants to be closer to me.

The movie is almost finished when Mum comes across from the house and knocks as she enters the door. We both look in the direction of the door, my mother carrying a tray of sandwiches. "I thought you girls might like some lunch." She says, placing the tray on the table, "Spencer, your father called, he will be home shortly and invited Emily to stay for dinner. It would only be takeaway from The Applerose Grille, but would you like to stay Emily?" She asks turning to look at Emily.

"Would you please Em?" I kiss her on the top of her head.

"I would have to call and check with my mum, but I'm sure it would be fine Mrs Hastings." Emily replied.

"Yay." I cry hugging Emily tightly.

Mum then moves towards the door, "Well I will leave you two to the movie, have fun girls. Your father will most likely be over when he arrives home Spencer."

I call after her, "Thanks Mum." 

Emily and I both grab a sandwich and go back to watching the movie. After a while the credits start rolling and I ask Emily if she would like to watch the Little Mermaid now. She practically jumps into my lap, pecking my lips excitedly, "Ariel it is then, but I think she can wait." I kiss Emily back, we stay like this for a few minutes before there is a knock at the door. Emily slides off my lap and grabs her drink off the table, "Come in." I call out.

As I suspected my father walks in the door, "Hello girls, I hope you have been behaving yourselves out here." He looks straight at me while saying that, causing me to blush slightly.

"Of course we have, we were just about to put in another movie. It's Emily's favourite actually, the Little Mermaid." I say, giving Emily's hand a squeeze.

"So, are you a big Disney fan too Emily?" My dad asks smiling at Emily.

"Yeah. I'm a sucker for a happy ending and the songs are catchy too. I have always loved Disney films." Emily replied.  
"Oh, how rude of me." Dad says walking towards the lounge where we are sitting, "I'm Peter, Spencer's father, it's a pleasure to meet you Emily. Spencer here couldn't get her head in the game this morning, and I have a feeling you had something to do with that young lady." He reaches out his hand for Emily to shake, which she does while I glare at my father.

"I'm sorry for distracting your daughter Mr Hastings. I hope it didn't cause problems for you."

"Its fine Em, Dads just teasing us." Emily looks up to see my father grinning, "You can be mean sometimes Dad." I scowl before throwing a pillow at him, but he catches it.  
"Now, now Spencer. No need to throw things at me. You know it's the truth. You were off your game because you had a special someone on your mind." He winks at Emily, she just smiles shyly.

"Are you going to be joining us for dinner Emily? I know Spencer would want you to, and I would like to get to know the girl who has my daughter so flustered, and I'm sure Veronica would too."

"I don't know yet Mr Hastings, I will just go and call my mum now. Is it okay if I go into the bedroom to call?" I nod, and Emily jumps up and enters the bedroom to call her mother.

Dad comes and joins me on the lounge, shoving the pillow at me. "She seems nice, very polite."

"She is. Emily is caring, polite, empathetic, warm, gentle, compassionate and so much more. Her beauty speaks for itself, but you know it's what's on the inside that counts."

"But looks can't hurt." My dad chuckles. "So, what have you watched so far?" He points to the DVDs scattered all over the coffee table.

"Texas chainsaw massacre."  
"Original or remake? And can I assume there was close contact, maybe even cuddling involved." He wonders.

"The remake of course, Jessica Biel, do I need to say more? And yes, a lot of cuddling, maybe even more." I joke poking him in the ribs.

"That's my girl, women cannot resist the Hastings' charm, just ask your mother." He pulls me into his side for a hug and we both laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." I sarcastically respond.

"So what rules has your mother set down for you and Emily?" Dad inquired.

"My bedroom door must always be open. Emily will have to stay in the guest bedroom if she stays over. We're only allowed out here in the barn if you guys at home. And you can check up on us at any time. The bedroom is off limits out here. Also, I can't let my schoolwork slip just because I have a girlfriend now." I breathe out. "Oh and no sex, but that just seems like a given."

"Wow. Your mother really covered everything, didn't she?" Dad smirks, "Was there anything you didn't think is fair or that you wanted to talk about?"

"No, it's pretty straight forward, but the no sex thing is going to be the hardest rule to follow." I smirk at my father. He knows I'm only joking.

Emily must have heard that as she re-entered the room because when I turned around she had turned bright red. "Umm…my mother said its fine as long as I'm not home too late, school in the morning and all." She said quietly, not able to look me or my father in the eye.

I instantly feel bad for making Emily that way. I leap off the lounge and pull Emily into me, whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry Em, I was only joking, my dad knows that. I didn't mean to embarrass you or make you feel uneasy or anything. I understand if you don't want to stay for dinner now." I kiss her on the forehead.

The only response I received was Emily wrapping her arms around my waist, so I take that as a good sign. Emily whispers in my ear, "I just said I was staying Spence." She brushed her lips against my earlobe before continuing, "I might be completely wrong, but I have a feeling you weren't really joking about the no sex rule." My whole body shudders and I know Emily felt it because she pulls away and grins at me.

"It's going to be very difficult if you keep doing things like that." I quietly say, kissing her on the cheek, "You're just irresistible Em, I can't help it if you turn me so much. I have never been so horny in my life." I whisper back. Emily just smiles a lopsided grin at me.

"Sorry to interrupt girls, but I'm going to go back into the house and try to get some work done before dinner, enjoy the movies." Waving he walks out the door.

"Now for some quality Spemily time. Come on, let's go watch the Little Mermaid." I grab the movie and put it in the DVD player, I pull Emily along to the lounge and wrap her up in my arms.

"Mmm…Spence, I love how being in your arms makes me feel." Emily sighs.  
"It feels pretty good Em. You give me goosebumps whenever we touch. I feel like you're the missing piece of my puzzle. I really like you Emily, like really, really like you. No one has ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you…I'm sorry, I'm probably freaking you out with all this talk. I'll stop now." I hug Emily tighter.

"No don't Spence, I feel the same way about you. I thought my feelings for my ex Maya were strong, I thought I might have been in love with her, but those feelings have nothing on how I feel for you and it's been less than three days, so, imagine how intense it will be in three months from now or even further down the track. Last night, I couldn't even close my eyes without hearing your raspy, husky and sexy voice or seeing that cute little smirk of yours. I nearly had to release some of my tension." Said Emily shyly while trying to hide her face in my chest.

"It's okay Em, it's a natural thing. I even contemplated it myself this morning in the shower." I lift Emily's head and smirk before I place a kiss on those perfect lips of her, "Em, I have never wanted anything or anyone more in my life than I want you right now."

Emily runs her fingers under the hem of my shirt, grazing her fingertips across my stomach, teasing me, smiling all the while. I pull her closer to me, running my hand up and down her thigh, resulting in a sharp intake of breath from Emily. I smile inwardly, knowing what this must be doing to her. Without warning Emily snakes her hand up my shirt and caresses my left breast. I moan at this unexpected move of Emily's, "Payback babe." She sultrily whispers.

"Two can play that game Em." I say as my hand makes its way further up Emily's leg, I can feel the heat through her pants. She must really be worked up.  
"Spencer, don't." Emily mutters, "I don't think I can last much longer if we keep this up."

I know exactly what she means, I can feel myself throbbing, yearning for Emily's touch. I remove my hand and place it on her waist. "I'm sorry Em, we can stop if you want. I don't want you to ever think that I'm pressuring you into anything you didn't want to do, just say the word and I will stop." I look Emily straight in the eyes, so she knows I'm being serious and completely honest.

"I don't want to stop kissing you, but I started this by going under your shirt, so I'm the one who should apologise Spence."

"You don't have to apologise Em, I was as much to blame as you were, worse even. My hand did go walkabouts, just like yours did." I giggle.

"Yeah it definitely did, it felt really good, but we can't break your parents' rules the very first time I come over. Not to mention either one of them could come over at any time. I can't lose you Spencer, I just found you."

"I don't want to lose you either Em, I just want to be with you, no matter what that means. It doesn't matter if it's being able to hold you like this, or just be able to look at you from across the classroom. I crave the goosebumps I get when you touch me, the butterflies in my stomach when you look at me." Emily looks at me, then runs her fingers up and down my arm and flashes me her most seductive smile. "Especially when you do that Em, I'm literally having to hold myself back from lunging at you and taking you right here, right now." I tense up.

"Well I certainly wouldn't stop you if your parents couldn't come barging in at any moment, but we can still kiss, can't we?" Emily winks before leaning in to kiss me pushing me on to my back, so she's leaning over me, hand on either side of my head.

I like this view, I can see straight down Emily's shirt to her exposed black lace bra. She must have seen me looking because she teasingly asks, "Do you like what you see Spencer?"

"Oh yeah, but it would look better on the floor." I flirt, "Along with the rest of your clothes."

"Spencer!" Emily is shocked by my forwardness.

"What? It's true." I shift to get more comfortable, Emily does too, but only to place one of her legs in between mine, her knee resting very close to my crotch and showing more of her chest. I lean up and kiss her bare chest, running my hands across her back. I run my tongue along the edge of her bra. I can feel her tense up. I immediately stop, but Emily lowers herself onto me more, raising her knee further up the chair, now resting it directly on my crotch. I wonder if she can feel the heat through my pants.

"Tit for tat Spencer." I hear Emily whisper before nibbling my bottom lip.

"I thought you couldn't handle anymore and didn't want to break the rules, but now you're all over me, not that I'm complaining one little bit." I say slightly confused.

"I'm sorry Spencer." She pushes herself off me and I groan at the sudden loss of contact, "I just can't help myself, you just keep drawing me back into you." Emily leans back down and kisses me on the forehead. She then tries to get up, but I quickly pull her back down onto me, her knee rubbing on my center causing me to moan and then blush.

"If you don't want to go you don't have to. I like being like this, it feels good." I smile.

"I'm sure it does Spence, especially this…" She gently presses her knee onto me again and I let out another moan, "Yep, I knew it." I tuck a few loose strands behind Emily's ear before running my fingers through her hair.

"No fair Em." I pout and stare into the dark pools that are Emily's eyes, but not for long, as she presses her lips against mine.

"There. That better?"

"Hmmm…a little bit." I wink, "Maybe another kiss will fix it." I'm instantly shut up with another kiss, this time it's more intense and passionate, once again I can feel Emily pressing her knee against me. I shudder and start to caress Emily's breasts, feeling her hardened nipples through the bra and shirt. When we break for air I take my chance to nibble on Emily's pulse point, leaning her head forward into my shoulder she tries to stop a moan but fails. I continue to graze her collarbone with my teeth causing Emily to squirm on top of me, shifting her knee again. I moan again. "Em you really need to move your knee or I'm going to explode." I barely get those words out before she moves it again, "Oh my god! You really need to move it Em, I'm so close and we can't do this." I groan and push at her, she quickly removes her knee and places it on the other side of my leg, "Thank you." I breathe out.

"We had better stop then Spence, I don't want to push you over the edge." Emily offers a small smile and I groan in response.

"You're the most beautiful woman alive Em and I'm so very lucky to call you mine." I then pull her closer and kiss her, full of lust.

Running my hand down her toned stomach, I reach my destination, the top of Emily's jeans. I smirk into the kiss when I feel her squirm at my touch, but she doesn't break the kiss to stop me, so I continue. I run my finger along the waistband, building up the courage to do more, ever vigilant of Emily's responses, I slowly unbuttoned her jeans, pausing to give Emily a chance to stop me, nothing, I unzip her jeans, sliding my hand inside I feel lace panties and Emily quivering. This is getting me hot again. Emily's hand finds its way under my shirt and onto my breast, she gives it a quick squeeze causing me to moan into her mouth. Her knee somehow found its way back to its previous position between my legs. I can feel Emily's panties are soaked. As I gently rub my hand up and down her panties I feel her pressing herself down onto my hand, wanting more contact. I press more firmly against her and run my fingers along the top of her panties, but I don't enter, this causes Emily to groan in frustration. I return to her soaked panties and place my palm over her clit, while my fingers slightly separate her lips through the lace.

Emily bucks her hips into my hand, breaking our kiss and moans into my ear. "I need you now Spence." Her hot, ragged breath tickling my neck, "It's too late to turn back now. I want you inside me." Emily nibbles on my earlobe as I slip inside her panties. I feel her small trimmed bush of hair, I run my fingers across her mound, "Ohhh Spencer, keep going." I move down and brush my thumb across her clit, which immediately causes Emily to buck again. My fingers move toward her lips, slowly separating them to allow myself access to her warm center. I continue to brush my thumb back and forth over her clit, feeling her pulse every time before slowly entering a finger inside her center. I hear a moan and start thrusting in and out, eventually inserting another finger. Emily rubs her knee against my clit in rhythm with my thrusts.

We begin kissing again, the kiss full of hunger and need. It doesn't take long for Emily to tighten around my fingers, I continue to slowly move in and out to let her ride it out. Feeling her tighten and hearing her moan in my ear I go over the edge and we orgasm together. Emily falls onto me limp, breathing heavily I give her a kiss on the cheek, "That was amazing Em." I smile, she smiles back.

"Well I have never came that hard before. I thought it would never stop." Still inside Emily I start to slowly pump in and out, wanting to bring on another orgasm. I insert another finger and feel Emily soon contracting around my fingers as moan into our kiss, "Fuck Spencer, I'm gonna go over the edge again." Emily breathlessly says.

"I know, that's what I was planning on." I quicken the pace, curling my fingers as I do.

"Fuuuucccckkk." Emily cries out, as her whole body convulses. I let her ride out the waves before removing my hand and bringing it to my mouth, where I suck all three fingers clean. Emily just lies there on top of me with a very satisfied smile on her face.

"I assume you approve of me going back for seconds Em." I smirk and wrap my arms around her, kissing her forehead as I do. A nod of the head and some form of grunt is her response.

We just lay like that for a few minutes while we both regain some energy. Once we have done that I suggest we leave the movie for another time and just listen to some music instead, seeing as it will be time for dinner soon. Emily agrees. I plug my phone into the dock and put it on shuffle. We aren't really listening anyway, just cuddling on the lounge eating chocolate. But when 'speechless' by the Veronicas comes on I can't help but sing it to Emily.

 _Feels like I have always known you_ _  
_ _And I swear I've dreamt about you_ _  
_ _All those endless nights I was alone_ _  
_ _It's like I've spent forever searching_ _  
_ _Now I know that it was worth it_ _  
_ _With you it feels like I am finally home_

 _Falling head over heels_ _  
_ _Thought I knew how it feels_ _  
_ _But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Emily smiles and cuddles into my side, resting her head on my shoulder, arm wrapped around my waist.

 _Cause you leave me speechless_ _  
_ _When you talk to me_ _  
_ _You leave me breathless_ _  
_ _The way you look at me_ _  
_ _You manage to disarm me_ _  
_ _My soul is shining through_ _  
_ _Can't help but surrender_ _  
_ _My everything to you_

 _I thought I could resist you_ _  
_ _I thought that I was strong_ _  
_ _Somehow you were different from what I've known_ _  
_ _I didn't see you coming_ _  
_ _You took me by surprise and_ _  
_ _You stole my heart before I could say no_

 _Falling head over heels_ _  
_ _Thought I knew how it feels_ _  
_ _But with you it's like the first day of my life_

 _You leave me speechless_ _  
_ _When you talk to me_ _  
_ _You leave me breathless_ _  
_ _The way you look at me_ _  
_ _You manage to disarm me_ _  
_ _My soul is shining through_ _  
_ _I can't help but surrender_ _  
_ _Oh no_ _  
_ _My everything to you_

 _You leave me speechless_ _  
_ _(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)_ _  
_ _You leave me breathless_ _  
_ _(it's something that you do I can't explain)_ _  
_ _I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name,_ _  
_ _Baby_

 _You leave me speechless_ _  
_ _You leave me breathless_ _  
_ _The way you look at me_ _  
_ _You manage to disarm me_ _  
_ _My soul is shining through_ _  
_ _I can't help but surrender_ _  
_ _My everything to you_

"That's exactly how I feel about you Em. My life changed for the better when you took Hanna's call." I kiss her on the top of her head.

Emily looks at me very seriously, "I really, really like you. I think I might be falling for you Spencer. I know it's extremely early in our relationship, but I had to say it. I totally get it if you don't feel the same yet…" I kiss her on the lips to stop her from talking.

"I think I'm falling for you too Emily." I smile.

"Really?! You're not just saying it because I said it are you?" Emily looks at me with a worried look on her face.

"Em, take a deep breath and calm down. Of course I meant what I said, I really, really like you Emily Fields." I hold Emily's hand in my own and bring it up to my mouth and place a small kiss on it.

'Hello' by Adele starts to play through the speaker and we both sing along. We just stay cuddling on the lounge together for a while, listening and singing along to the music. We talk about school tomorrow and our schedules throughout the week and discover we have two classes together, History and Chemistry. Also, we can see each other after school every day to study and hang out. Emily suggests we go on a date on the weekend and begs to plan it and make it a surprise.

After a while my mother comes across telling us to come over to the house. We follow and find Dad in the kitchen pouring over a menu deciding what to have for dinner. Emily chooses a chicken schnitzel and vegetables, Mum and I go with a chicken Caesar salad while Dad picks a porterhouse steak, mashed potato and vegetables. Mum rings it up while Dad hands me some cash and asks if Emily and I would go pick it up. Mum comes back and tells us it will be about 40 minutes and that we should pick up some ice cream for dessert. I grab my keys and Emily and I leave out the back door and head for my car, "I get to be DJ." Comments Emily opening the passenger side door and jumping in.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smile getting in the car and turning on the ignition. I lean over and gently kiss Emily, who returns it. We separate, and I reverse out the driveway, and start driving down the street. Emily has her hand on my upper thigh the whole way there, absent-mindedly drawing patterns, sending sparks toward my center with every touch.

We pull up at the park across for The Grille I turn off the car and take off my seatbelt, Emily does the same. Emily running her hand up and down my thigh, while I cup the side of her face in my hand, I run my thumb along her lips. She nibbles on my thumb before sucking it into her mouth. I just sit and admire her beauty, and gaze into her big dark brown eyes. What did I do in a past life to dare call this perfect person my girlfriend, I think to myself. Emily leans over and kisses me, full of love and passion and we soon deepen it. I can feel Emily snaking her hand behind my neck and I suddenly feel Emily's breasts in my hands. How did that even happen I wonder. I gently squeeze them and immediately feel a moan against my lips. I smirk, I love this so much, the feel of Emily's lips against mine, our tongues exploring each other's mouths, tasting the subtle taste of her strawberry lip balm. When did she even have time to reapply it anyway?

We stay in the car continuing this make out session waiting for the food to be ready until someone knocks on Emily's window, resulting in her biting my bottom lip, extremely hard, causing it to bleed, "Ouch!" We both look over to see someone peering in at us, "Hanna?" I roll down the window and Emily slaps Hanna, shocking both me and Hanna.

"What the fuck Em?! Why did you slap me?!" Hanna cries, holding her already scarlet cheek, my mouth just hanging wide open.

"I'm pissed that you interrupted a really heated make out session, but I slapped you because you made me bite Spencer's lip really hard." Emily says pointing to my swollen lip. I can feel blood trickling down my lip onto my chin, "Look it's even bleeding. If it needs stitches Han, you will need some too. And I know you tried to get naked in front of my girlfriend, but we'll talk about that later." I grab at Emily's hand in case she feels the urge to slap Hanna again.

"Em, calm down, it's just a lip. Yeah, it's bloody and swollen but it will be fine. Nothing a few kisses from my girlfriend won't fix." I smile weakly at Hanna, "Han, jump in back."

"No way. Em will probably attack me again." She says, wide eyed, slightly backing away from the car, not taking her eyes off Emily.

"Em, please apologise to Hanna for slapping her. She's your best friend and she didn't deserve it." Rubbing the back of her hand, I look her in the eye, pleading. She nods.

"Han stay there." Emily opens her door and steps out onto the footpath, "Hanna I'm so sorry, you just scared the crap out of us and you made me hurt Spence. I overreacted big time. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hanna nods, "Come here." She says pulling Emily into a hug, "I forgive you Em, just please don't hit me again or I will have no choice but to kick your arse." She laughs, Emily looks down at her feet, obviously ashamed she slapped her best friend.

"Get in both of you." I call out the window. They both open a door and sit in the car.  
I turn around and look at Hanna, "Umm Han…you might bruise a little bit right there." I say pointing to her cheekbone.  
"Thanks to Em." Hanna huffs, "Spence remind me never to get in between you and your girlfriend or get on her bad side." She jokes rubbing Emily's shoulder.

Emily takes a better look at my fat lip rubbing her thumb over the cut, wiping away blood, I winch and pull away. Emily frowns "I'm so sorry babe, I never meant to hurt you." I try to smile but it stings so it becomes a grimace.  
"It's okay, it was an accident, I just don't know what we're going to tell my parents when we get back. Any ideas?" I ask, looking between them both.

"Just tell them the truth, except about Emily slapping me, we don't want them thinking she's violent or anything." Hanna suggests.

"Thanks Hanna, but that would not go down well at all. So, we're not telling them the truth. Em?"

I turn to face her, she is looking down at her lap thinking, she finally looks up to say, "I'm really sorry Spence. Maybe we could say that the door hit you on your way out."

"Or you tripped up the gutter or something," Adds Hanna, "Well I better be off, I'm picking up dinner for me and Mum, she will probably be wondering where I got to, and I still have to cover this up in the car before I go home. But I'm just warning you guys, if my mum notices and asks, I'm telling her the truth." She laughs, looking at both of us with our matching shocked expressions. "I'm kidding, she will believe me when I say the door got me, I am totally uncoordinated. Your secret is safe with me. I will see you both at school tomorrow. Let me know how it goes with the lip excuse. Love you guys." She quickly exits the car and walks across the road and enters the Grille.

I check the time. Our order is probably ready now too, "Em would you please be able to go grab it by yourself? I don't really want everyone to see this." I say pointing to my lip.

Emily frowns, "I'm so sorry Spence, it's the least I can do, and I will grab the ice cream when we stop in at the grocery store too. Don't worry." I lean over and grab her before she opens the door,

"Do you want to make me feel better?" I wink, Emily nods, "Kiss me." I sternly tell her. Emily obeys and kisses me softly, but I smash my lips against hers, not caring about the pain in my lip. I need her to know I'm okay and more importantly, that we're okay. "Now run along." I say patting her butt as she gets out of the car.

It doesn't take long to grab the food and the ice cream, within fifteen minutes we're back in my driveway, "So, you remember what happened Em?" I look at her and receive a nod, "I tripped on a loose paver and I head butt your shoulder, resulting in my lip. A kiss for courage?" I wink at Em who gives me a gentle kiss on the lips while trying not to hurt me. "Okay let's go get this over and done with."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but the next instalment is here. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I get excited when I see I have another review, follow or favourite, and I wonder what you think about it. So please leave a review so I know you guys are still interested. Do you like/dislike anything? Do you want more/less of something or someone? Should Hanna and Aria be included in the story more? Would you like to jump forward in time a little bit? Any suggestions or predictions are happily accepted :-) Jarrad**

 **SA (guest) – Thanks for reading and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I'm not quite sure what you are referring to when you say Spencer's parents are dumb, did you mean with Spencer's lip? If so you will find out what they think of the excuse given.**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

We enter the kitchen through the back door, both of my parents are sitting in the lounge room watching the news with a drink in their hands. They both turn to see us standing there with the food, so they stand up and walk to the kitchen island. Mum is the first to see my lip, she practically runs across the room to inspect me, "Spencer honey, what the hell happened to you? Are you okay?" She looks frantically between Emily and I, "Emily?" I swat her hand away from my face.

"Mum I'm fine, I just tripped on a loose paver or something out the front of Applerose. We were walking holding hands and I tripped, luckily Emily was there to catch me."

"Yes, very lucky, but she connected with my shoulder and that's how she has a busted lip." Adds Emily.

"You tripped?" My father questions before sharing a worried look with my mother. I frown, thinking they must not be buying our story.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was walking, that's all." I shrug.

"If something else happened you can tell us, we don't want you to be afraid to talk to us."

"If someone did this to you, we need you to tell us Spencer." Mum interjects.

"What do you mean? Why would someone do this to me?" I ask, confused.

"Honey, you know that neither your father or I care about your sexuality, but some people aren't as accepting, some can even be violent towards those they see as different. So, if you were walking down the street holding hands or kissing, someone might have wanted to hurt to you because of it."

"Holy shit! Stop! It was an accident, I tripped. No one attacked us and if they tried to hurt Emily they would have to go through me first." I stand behind Emily, wrapping my arms around her stomach and kissing her on the cheek. "There is no way in hell I would let anyone hurt Emily."

"Spencer!" I jump back from Emily, hearing the seriousness of my mother's voice, "Sorry girls." She smiles apologetically to us, "I didn't mean to startle you but Spencer you still have blood on your lip and chin and I didn't want you getting it on Emily's clothing. Go clean yourself up." She says pointing towards the stairs, "And Emily might be kind enough to help you."

"Come on Em." I usher Emily out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, "You can clean up your mess." I say when we're at the top of the stairs, taking Emily's hand in mine, I lead her to the bathroom. Once inside I run warm water and grab a cloth. Emily takes the cloth from me and wets it and instructs me to sit on the toilet, so she can clean me up. I do as I'm told putting the lid down and sit, hands in my lap waiting.

Emily kneels in front of me and begins to gently wipe the blood from my chin, then moves onto my lip, "I'm so very sorry Spencer, I can't believe I bit you and hurt you so bad." Says Emily, looking very upset, "And then slapping Hanna, I wish I could go back in time to stop any of it from happening."

"It's okay Em, Hanna forgave you and so did I. How were you to know that at the exact moment you were playfully biting my lip, Han would tap on the window scaring us both? You bit down because you were scared, it was only natural." I say placing my hands on Emily's shoulders, wincing as she wipes the dried blood from my lip. "Arrrrgh this hurts like a bitch. Nearly done Em?" I ask, tears stinging my eyes.

Emily squeezes my leg and says, "Almost done, just hang on a second longer. If you sit still and be good, I will make it worth your while." She winks and squeezes my leg again.

"Okay, but it better be good, whatever it is." I tease.

"Oh, it will be. Or do you not like it when I kiss you? Or when I touch you? Or did you not like what happened in the barn?" I shiver at the thought.

"You're joking, right? We can't do that while my parents are downstairs waiting for us." I say nervously, and Emily starts to laugh.

"I didn't mean that Spence." My leg receives a little slap, "I was only going to kiss you, maybe feel you up a little. A proper apology will have to wait until we're alone." Flirts Emily, sliding her hand up my inner thigh.

I feel a bolt of electricity surge throughout my whole body, "Well hurry up so you can start making it up me." I say impatiently.

"I'm trying, but you keep squirming and making it difficult for me."

I straighten up and sit still, "I'm sorry, I'll be good." Emily resumes cleaning my lip. When it's done, she throws the bloody cloth into the sink and takes my face in her hands. I can feel myself melting into her when she lightly presses her lips against mine, my bottom lip burns but I don't care. We deepen the kiss and Emily snakes her hand up my leg while I run my hands up Emily's toned stomach, god I love how it feels to be touching Emily's body. I stop when I have cupped her bra clad breasts in my hands, squeezing them gently. Emily decides that this is the perfect time to slip her free hand under my shirt and run her fingers along my stomach. A giggle escapes my lips as I squirm.

"Someone is a little ticklish...and a boobs girl from what I can tell." Emily teases.

"How could I not be? Boobs are awesome. They look fantastic and feel even better. But I love everything about you not just your breasts." I smirk before saying, "You have a great butt too." Emily blushes and kisses me again quickly.

"As much as I would like to stay in here all night, we had better get back to dinner or your parents will come looking for us." Emily says standing up and taking my hand, pulling me up too. I sigh but follow her out the door and down the stairs.

We enter the kitchen to see that our dinner has been put on plates or in bowls and set at the table, "Finally, I was going to have to send your mother up to find you two." Sighs my dad.

"Everything is ready, just grab a drink for Emily and yourself Spencer." I walk to the fridge and open it, checking to see what was on offer. Emily goes and sits at the table next to my father.  
"Em? A coke, orange juice or water?" I ask.

"A coke thanks Spence." Emily replies. I grab two cokes and pour them into glasses and sit next to my mother at the table, placing a glass in front of Emily who smiles and says thank you.  
"Dig in girls." Mum instructs. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I had my first mouthful. The dressing stung my lip, but I didn't care, I was starving. I look across the table to see Emily enjoying her food too.

Throughout the course of our dinner my parents question Emily. Who are your parents? What do they do for a living? Do you have any siblings? Do you do any extracurricular activities or have any hobbies? What subjects do you enjoy most at school? Etc, etc. My parents seem impressed. Emily handled their questions like a champion, especially since I had started to rub my bare foot up and down her leg half way through her interrogation, eventually making my way to her crotch once or twice.

"One last question Emily. What first attracted you to my daughter? And don't tell me her feet." Emily and I look at each other confused by my dad's question.

"Peter what a peculiar question. What makes you think Emily is attracted to Spencer's feet?" My mum says, looking at him like he has gone nuts.

"Well Spencer has been rubbing her foot against Emily's leg for the last ten to fifteen minutes now, so I was curious." He says smirking at me while Emily is turning about a thousand different shades of red.

"Oh my god Dad!" I cry, feeling myself turning red, both from humiliation and anger towards my father.

"What?" He shrugs, "Did you really think I hadn't noticed? All you have done since sitting down is eat and make eyes at Emily." He laughs.

"Peter! Stop teasing the girls. Poor Emily here is probably scarred for life thanks to you." She turns to Emily and says "Ignore him Emily, he's an idiot. I think you're a sweet girl, you seem to really like Spencer and it's obvious she feels the same." She looks between us both and then tells us, "And I think you two make a cute couple." Emily goes even redder, if that's even possible.

I stand up and start clearing the table and Emily quickly joins me, "I'm so sorry Em. I can't believe he said that." I say scrapping the scraps into the bin.

"I don't think I will be able to look either of your parents in the eye again." Emily frowns, a tinge of red still visible in her cheeks. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek, but I feel her jaw clench. Rubbing her back, I whisper in her ear, "It will be okay Em, I promise."

We both return to the lounge room where my parents are sitting on the lounge together. Dad looks at me, then Emily before clearing his throat. "I sincerely regret having embarrassed you two. I was just having a little fun, but I have been shown the error of my ways." He says, nodding towards Mum. "I hope you will accept my most humble apologies." I frown at him.

"Only if you promise to never do or say anything like ever again. You have traumatised my poor girlfriend here." I stand behind Emily and wrap my arms around her stomach resting my chin on her shoulder.

Feeling her relax back into me makes me smile. I hear Emily quietly say, "It's okay Mr Hastings, we shouldn't have been doing that at the dinner table in the first place. We were being disrespectful to both you and Mrs Hastings, we deserve any punishment you two decide to hand down." She lowers her head. Out of guilt I assume.

My mother and father share a look before Mum speaks, "Thank you Emily." She smiles before continuing, "Spencer was the instigator in this situation and given her busted lip I think she has been punished enough tonight." Her voice dramatically changes and becomes stern, "But Spencer you have been warned." I nod my head.

Dad pipes up with "Veronica, you know Spencer can't help it, she's a Hastings after all. We're a very passionate lot when it comes to our loved ones." He wraps his arm around my mother's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Go away with yourself Peter." She laughs.

"But did you really have to do that with your parents sitting at the table with you Spencer?" He jokes.

"Well as a Hastings yourself I thought you would know, we're a passionate lot and I can't help it if my girlfriend is totally gorgeous and I can't keep my hands and feet to myself." I smirk as I hold Emily tighter. "So, this is actually your fault Dad, giving me your Hastings genes." I look over to see him pretending to look shocked.

"That's enough of that now. Girls, Peter and I were going to watch a movie, and you two are going to be joining us. After your remark just then and what happened during dinner I don't like the idea of you alone in a bedroom together." I shrug not wanting to fight in a losing battle.

"It's fine. But seeing as Emily is a guest can she pick the movie?" I ask.

"Sure, but only if she answers my question from earlier." Dad says turning to look at Emily smiling.

"Peter." My mum slaps my dad on the arm.

"It's quite alright Mr and Mrs Hastings…What was the question again?"

"What first attracted you to Spencer?"

Emily blushes again and turns to look at me never breaking eye contact while she answered the question, "Honestly, I'm attracted to everything about Spencer. When we talked on the phone I was attracted to her openness and that she's so forward. She doesn't pussy foot around, just straight to the point. Oh, and I can't forget her husky voice." She winks at me, "Once I met her, her smile was the thing that I was most attracted to." Emily leans further back into me and places her hands over mine.

I can't help but grin like a fool, "Aww…Em. I love everything about you too. You're totally gorgeous and I could get lost in those dark pools you call eyes and your laugh gives me goosebumps. I was drawn to the fact you're so confident yet still modest and humble. You're also so strong yet delicate and fragile at the same time. A perfect mix." I say honestly, "Is that what you wanted to hear Dad?"

He just shrugs. "I wasn't expecting anything, I was just curious. But those were both nice things you said about each other. Are you sure you haven't been together for months not just a couple of days?" He chuckles. "Emily which movie would you like to watch?" Emily thinks for a moment before answering, "The Da Vinci Code. I haven't seen it, but Spencer tells me it's really good, so let's go with that." I smile at her movie pick.

"Em you get comfortable on the lounge while I run upstairs and grab it." I say reluctantly pulling away from her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. When I come back down I see she has sat on the lounge. I switch the channel over and put the movie in before sitting on the lounge beside Emily.

Before the trailers are even finished Emily has lifted my arm, snuggling her way into my side and I happily wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer still as I let out a sigh of contentment. We watch the movie in relative silence, but I feel the gaze of both my parents on us at one stage or another. Once the credits start to roll Emily turns to me and tells me she should probably get going, "Yeah, you're probably right. We can't have you getting in trouble before you have even told your mother about us. I don't want to make a bad first impression before I have even met her."

Nuzzling into my neck Emily just laughs, pulling away she looks me in the eye, "She's going to love you Spencer, you have a near perfect GPA, come from a well-respected family, you don't do drugs." Em quirks an eyebrow, silently asking, I shake my head, "But more importantly, you care about me and make me extremely happy and that's what should matter most."

I pull Emily closer and place a kiss on her beautiful rose-coloured lips. The kiss filled with passion is interrupted by my father clearing his throat. Emily quickly pulls away and I see a blush rising up her neck to her cheeks "Sorry, Emily is going home now, I'm just going to walk her out to her car." Emily moves away from me to stand up.

"I think that's a good idea, it's getting late. It was nice meeting you Emily." My father says as he stands from the lounge.

My mother also gets up and tells Emily, "And course you are welcome here anytime Emily. You seem like a wonderful young woman and I'm glad Spencer has you in her life."

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Hastings for inviting me to stay for dinner, it was lovely." Emily smiles at both my parents, "I can definitely see where Spencer gets her charm and strength from." It's now my turn to blush, I reach for Emily's hand and intertwine our fingers giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"Oh, thank you Emily, but please call us Peter and Veronica. Now run along, we don't want you getting in trouble with your mother for being late." My dad winks at me, "Now Spencer, make sure your girlfriend gets home soon please." I just chuckle and nod in response.

"Goodnight Mr and Mrs Hastings…I mean Peter and Veronica." Emily says moving towards the door, bag in one hand, still holding mine with the other.

"Goodnight Emily dear." Calls my mother. Emily stops in her tracks before turning back towards my parents.

"I know you told me to call you by your first names, but it just felt too weird, like I was being disrespectful. I'm sorry, if it's okay with you both, could I continue to call you Mr and Mrs Hastings?" Emily questions with a sheepish smile.

"Of course sweetie, but you can always change your mind." My mother smiles sincerely.

My father adds, "Always so polite. I like her."

"Thanks for your approval Dad." I respond sarcastically as I tug on Emily's hand towards the door.

Once we reach Emily's car I wrap my arms around her waist, "I really wish you didn't have to go." I whisper, grazing my teeth along her earlobe and kissing her pulse point. Emily bits her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping, "Don't do that, I want to hear how I make you feel." I start to slide my hand down her toned stomach. "Are you wet for me?" I tease, my voice low, sounding huskier than usual.

Emily grabs my hand before it reaches the waistband of her skinny jeans, "Mmmmm…what do you think?" A sexy smirk appears on her face, "Spencer we can't do this out here and I really need to go."

"Can't you…" I kiss Emily's pulse point, "Just stay…" another kiss, on her jawline, "A little bit longer?" I kiss the corner of her lips and Emily hooks her fingers in my jean belt loops and tugs, pulling me closer. Crashing her lips against mine, I gasp as pain shoots through my lip.

Emily hastily pulls away, a look of concern strewn across her face, her hand reaching up and she runs her index finger along my lip, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got worked up." She lightly slaps my arm, "But you already knew that seeing as you're the reason I'm in this state in the first place."

I can only smirk when I say, "I'm sorry I find you utterly and irresistibly sexy Em." Emily giggles as she retreats into my neck to hide her face, "I certainly can't help what physical responses you have in my mere presence." I mumble into her ear and I feel her whole body shudder within my arms. I love that I can do that to her, all with a simple touch here or a sultry word there.

"Babe!" I hear her groan before she pulls away and rests her forehead on mine, her hands laced around my neck with her fingers snaking into my hair. I kiss her on the tip of her nose, "You're making it more and more difficult for me to leave with every passing second." Her lips once again find themselves moulding with mine. This time the kiss is very soft and sensual, but still full of passion. My hands tug at the bottom of Emily's shirt lifting it so I can feel her soft skin against my own. I run my hands across her lower back, I then become more daring and I soon find the swimmers backside in my hands and I give a firm squeeze.

Emily moans into my lips before pulling away slightly for air, "So, you're a fan of my butt, are you babe?" She winks and kisses my pulse point while she waits for an answer.

I swallow hard, "Of course I am. Your derrière is amazing, perfect even, but in general I'm more interested in the female torso." I move my hands to trail my fingers up Emily's toned stomach until I reach her breasts and I hear Emily's breathe catch. "These…" I gently squeeze, "Are exquisite. I love every single part of you Emily, inside and out. And I intend on seeing and experiencing every inch of your beautiful body."

The tan girl continues to kiss my neck but stops to say, "I like the sound of that." She begins to suck and bite my neck. I can't help but moan as I feel her leaving a mark. When she's done she runs her tongue over it to soothe the now bruised skin. "Now everyone will know you're mine." She pulls away to reveal the most beautiful and sexy smile I have ever seen.

I return the smile as my heart starts to beat faster than it ever has before. I place a gentle kiss on Emily's lips and reluctantly open Emily's car door. "I had better let you leave before I start getting to worked up and can't resist you any longer."

"This is you resisting?" Emily chuckles and pecks me on the lips, "I can only imagine what you will be like when you are able to have your way with me completely."

"Hey!" I cry as I feign being shocked and hurt by the swimmer's comment. Emily just smiles as she gets into her car. I close the door, leaning down when she rolls down her window and I give her a goodnight kiss, "Let me know when you're home so I know you're safe Em." She nods, and I watch her drive away before I wander back inside, grab a water from the fridge, poke my head into the den to say goodnight to my parents before heading up to my bedroom.

I receive a text from Emily when I am choosing an outfit for school tomorrow. I can feel a smile coming on when I read the message. 'Hey babe, I'm home safe and sound. I was thinking I could come and pick you up in the morning and we could drive to school together. And maybe, if you wanted to, you could even come over after school and we could study. Em xx'

My fingers quickly tap away typing a response. 'They both sound like wonderful ideas Em, I'm in and can't wait to see you again. Spence xoxo' I hit send but before I can even lock my phone it beeps indicating another message.

'Great! I'm going to talk to my mum about tomorrow and make sure it's okay for you to come over, but can I call you when I'm done? I really want your voice to be the last voice I hear before I go to sleep xx'

'I would really like that Em. Hope it all goes well with your mum xo'

I return to picking my outfit and preparing for bed. It's nearly an hour before my phone rings, I don't even check the caller ID, I just put down the book I was reading and answer in the sultriest voice I can muster, "Hello beautiful."

I hear a sharp inhale through the phone. "Hey babe, how are you?"

"Much better now that I'm talking to you. How did it go with your mum? Are you allowed to have someone over?" I enquire.

"It went well. She said that it's okay for you to come over after school tomorrow, she wants to know if you would like to stay for dinner. She wants to get to know you, seeing as you're my girlfriend and all." I can hear her smile as she said that.

"You told her about us? I thought you wanted her to meet me first before revealing our relationship. Weren't you worried about your mum reacting badly like she did when she found out about you and Maya?" I ask, my voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I was, but I just started out easy, asking if someone could come over after school to study. Obviously, she assumed it was Aria or Hanna, but when I said it was you she still said yes." There is silence for a few seconds before Emily continues, "Mum then asked if Han and Ar would be coming. I told her they had things to do so they couldn't hang out with us tomorrow. We then talked about me hanging out and having dinner at your place. She had just assumed that Hanna was there with us and seemed a little shocked when I said no, that it was just us two. Her exact words were 'you two seem to be getting very close very quickly.' I just laughed when she said that and agreed that we have been. I then tested the waters by asking her if that would be a bad thing. Her response was that if you weren't a bad influence on me she didn't really see the harm, but I should be careful, she didn't want me to have another Alison situation on her hands. I tried to assure her that, that wouldn't happen, but she wouldn't have a bar of it. She then gave me a mini lecture on how it would be hard to be friends with someone you may have feelings for, but who may not return those feelings."

"Why would she think you have feelings for me?" I ask, intrigued to hear her answer.

"I thought the exact same thing, so I asked. Mum told me that she wasn't born yesterday and that she could just tell, something about the way I said your name or that I smiled whenever I talked about you."

I tease Emily by saying, "Oh you do, do you? Interesting." I chuckle.

"Shut up." Emily jokingly says, "I can't help I'm absolutely smitten. I told Mum that you were gay, so then she started some speech about just because you were gay too didn't mean you necessarily returned my feelings and that she didn't want to see me getting hurt. I tried to convince her that I was fine and that you wouldn't hurt me like that. She seemed intrigued by that and pressed me for more information. I ended up blurting out that you were my girlfriend so there was no need for her to worry about unrequited feelings. I think I was more shocked than she was that I said it."

"Wow. How did she take your sudden change in relationship status?"

"Pretty well. I will never forget her response though. Get this, she said 'I suspected as much.' Can you believe that Spence?" Emily laughs, still sounding shocked by her own mother's response.

"No, I can't Em." I laugh, "So, then what happened?" I ask, urging her to continue her recap of her conversation with her mother.

"I was left gob smacked, I didn't know what to say to that, so she gave me a great big hug. She then continued speaking, telling me that she was happy for me, and that my dad would be too, then she invited you for dinner, saying she 'wanted to meet the young lady who has swept her little girl off her feet.' You couldn't wipe the smile off my face, probably still can't. I regathered myself, hugged and kissed her and said I was going to my room to call you and tell you the good news." I'm grinning ear to ear by this stage.

"That's fantastic Em, I can't wait until tomorrow morning when I get to see my beautiful girlfriend again."

"Same here Spence. I guess we should get off here, so we can get some sleep and the sooner that will happen."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Goodnight Emily, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Spencer, and I wish you sweet dreams too." Emily coos through the phone.

"Of course they will be sweet, you're going to be central in all of them." I say flirtatiously.

"Same here. Now go to sleep Spencer, it's getting late. I will pick you up in the morning. I will text you before I leave here." Emily waits for a response and then disconnects our call. I sigh before setting my alarm, setting my phone on the bedside table and turning off my lamp. I quickly fall asleep thinking about Emily.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to update guys. I have had a lot of things going on in my life recently, so I've been battling my own demons and it has been extremely difficult to focus on anything for an extended period, except for guitar hero, it has been my saviour these past few weeks. So, I've cut this chapter a little short from where I planned on ending it, due to writer's block and a complete lack of focus, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please leave a review :-) Jarrad**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

I'm onto my second cup of coffee for the morning when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I can only assume it's Emily, so I eagerly pull it out.

'Morning sexy, I'm about to jump in my car, be there in a few minutes. Can't wait to see you, Em xx'

I quickly send back 'Morning beautiful, I can't wait to kiss you, I'll be out the front waiting for my goddess of a girlfriend and her chariot to arrive xo'

My parents have already left for work, so I finish my toast, drain the rest of my coffee, grab my bag and keys and head out the door, locking it behind me. I only wait a minute or two until Emily's car comes into sight. I immediately feel butterflies in my stomach and a smile coming across my face as she pulls into the driveway and shuts off the engine. As I approach the car I see Emily beaming and looking as gorgeous as ever, I open the back door and throw my bag on the backseat before I jump into the passenger seat.

"Your chariot has arrived. Please note it is customary to kiss the driver when entering and exiting the vehicle."

Although it's totally historically incorrect I go along with it, it gives me an excuse to kiss the girl sitting in the driver's seat, "Is that right?" I quirk an eyebrow and Emily smiles and nods, I lean over and greet her with a kiss on the cheek, "Does that suffice, oh beautiful one?" I tease placing my hand on Emily's thigh.

"No, it does not. Now come here…" She says as she tugs on my blazer, pulling me towards herself, "And kiss me like you mean it." I don't need to be told twice as our lips meet, wary of my swollen lip she runs her tongue across the affected area cautiously before I allow her access to my mouth. I run my hand up and down her thigh as she cups my face with her hands, gently caressing my cheeks with her thumbs. I suck on Emily's tongue which seems like a welcome surprise as she moans into my mouth. We continue our heated make out session for a while. When we begrudgingly separate I notice we have been kissing for at least ten minutes. Emily must have seen me looking at the car's clock, "Lucky I planned for this, but we had better get going if we plan on making it to school on time." She says as she turns the key in the ignition and reverses out the driveway, heading in the direction of the high school. We happily chat away, my hand still resting on her upper thigh until we pull into a parking spot in the school car park. "We're here." Emily states, flashing her pearly whites. I squeeze her thigh, lean over and we have a short but heated kiss before we exit the car, "Are you ready Spencer?" Emily questions, reaching out for her hand, I interlock our fingers and nod. I find it so sweet that Emily thinks to check in with me knowing I'm not totally out of the closet. The only people that know are my parents, Melissa, and Hanna, who found out by accident.

 **...flashback...**

 _Hanna had convinced me I needed to let my hair down so invited herself over for a sleepover while my parents were out of town with Melissa in Philadelphia and brought a bottle of vodka she had taken from her mother's liquor cabinet. We had already had a few shots, so we were both feeling a little lightheaded when Hanna sits bolt upright on the lounge and slurs, "You know what I just realised Spencie?"_

 _"Enlighten me Han."_

 _"In the time that I have known you." She stops to think, "How long has it been now?"_

 _"Eight or nine months."_

 _"Well in the nine months I've been friends with you." Wagging a finger at me she continues, "You haven't had a boyfriend, not even a crush, you haven't mentioned anyone catching your ear."_

 _I crack up laughing, "It's caught my eye not ear."_

 _"Well either way, it still hasn't happened." She narrows her eyes and in a very serious tone asks, "Are you a robot? Because that would explain a lot of things." This just causes me to laugh harder and I nearly fall off the lounge. I take a moment to try and catch my breath before speaking, "I'm not a robot Han, I just don't like to talk about stuff like that, it's private."_

 _Hanna crawls over towards me and takes my hands in hers, giving me puppy dog eyes and pouts, "I won't judge you, no matter who it is, and it won't leave this room. I promise Spencie." I just look at the floor, unable to look Hanna in the eye or lie to her._

 _"There aren't any boys that I like and I'm too busy with school and all of my extracurricular activities to date anyone anyway." I say, which wasn't a complete lie._

 _"Oh, come on, there has to be someone, with all the clubs you're a part of, you would think somebody might stand out."_

 _"Okay, okay, there might be someone." I mutter, caving under the pressure of Hanna's interrogation._

 _Hanna claps her hands and squeals with excitement, "OMG! Who? Tell me everything, what's their name? Do I know them? Are they in our year at school?"_

 _I place both my hands on Hanna's shoulders, "Take a deep breath Han, their name is Sam, I'm not sure if you know them or not and that's all you're getting."_

 _"Oh, come on Spencie, don't be a tease. There are a few Sams at our school. What if I guess, will you tell me if I'm right?"_

 _"Sure." I say running my hand through my hair, while Hanna pours us each another shot._ _I down mine immediately and have Hanna's too before she has even put the bottle back down._

 _"Hey!" She cries unscrewing the lid again. I pull my legs up onto the lounge and wrap my arms around them, resting my chin on my knees._

 _"What? I'm nervous, I've never talked about this kind of thing before." I blush._

 _"Is It Sam Davis, that hot friend of Noel Kahn's?" Hanna looks to me expectedly, I just shake my head, "Samuel Wong? No? Okay, what about Sam De Angelo? He's cute and tall."_

 _"No." Hanna pours us each another shot, I think she is trying to get me drunk so I will slip up and just tell her. We both drink before she says another name, "Hmmm, I'm starting to run out of Sams, "Sammy Ventura?" She looks crushed when I say no, "None of the teachers are named Sam, are they?" I just laugh at her implying I would crush on a teacher._

 _"I don't think so. And I'm not crushing on a teacher Han."_

 _"Oh, thank god, I can't have two of my friends crushing on teachers." She says obviously relieved. "So, it must be Samuel Weekes then, because he is the only other Sam I know who goes to our school." She quirks any eyebrow waiting for a response, not receiving one she continues, "The only other Sams I know are girls." I blush and hide my face, "I saw that Hastings. So, which one is it? Holden, Peters or Gomez?" Without even looking I can tell Hanna has a massive grin on her face knowing she's one step closer to finding out who it is. I then feel Hanna's hands on my shoulders, squeezing gently, "Listen up Spencer, it's normal to have girl crushes. To be totally honest, I have a massive one on one of my friends right now but lots of girls have crushes on their friends. It doesn't mean you're gay or anything." I tense up and hug my legs tighter at the mention of the word gay. Hanna must have noticed or felt it because she quickly adds, "But there is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay Spencer. I promised I wouldn't judge you and I'm not. If you're gay, you're gay, there isn't anything you can do to change that, and I wouldn't want you to either. I love you Spence, and you will always be Spencer Hastings to me, it doesn't matter who you date."_

 _I finally lift my head and look Hanna straight in the eye, my eyes welling with tears. I weakly smile and mumble, "Peters."_

 _Hanna wipes away a rogue tear as it rolls down my cheek, "Is she the one who plays field hockey with you or is that Samantha Holden?"_

 _"Yeah she's on my team, that's how we met."_

 _Hanna pats me on the leg, "Well you definitely have good taste Spence, she's smokin' hot. How long have you liked her?"_

 _"Just after you and I started hanging out, so I guess seven or eight months. How long have you been crushing on your friend?"_

 _"About the same, but we're not talking about that right now. We have more important things to talk about, like are you gay or bisexual or something else? Who else knows, or am I the first you told? When did you know?" Hanna fires off question after question._

 _"I'm gay, I'm as straight as a slinky."_

 _Hanna giggles, "So, super gay then."_

 _"Yep and you're the only person outside my family who knows."_

 _Hanna lunges forward and hugs me tightly, "Thanks for trusting me Spencer, I won't tell anyone I promise, not even Aria or Emily."_

 _"You kinda squeezed it out of me Han, but I'm glad you know, now I don't have to hide that part of me away anymore, at least not from you."_

 _"When did you tell your parents and Melissa?" She asks._

 _"I told my mum first, I was about 12, I just told her that I liked girls in the way that girls normally liked boys. We had a big heart to heart about it all, she asked if I wanted to tell my dad and I asked if she could because I was scared he might not accept it. She told him a few days later and he told her I was still his daughter and that he loved me and that wouldn't change. My dad and I never actually talked about it for a long time, until I was about 15, but we didn't need to. I told Melissa a week or so after I told my mum. She reacted well too, had the same kind of response as my dad. I'm so grateful that my family took it so well. I know a lot of people out there don't get accepted by their family and friends, are kicked out and ostracised."_

 _"I'm assuming being ostrich-sized is bad."_

 _I let out a chuckle. "It's ostracised Han, and yeah it is bad. It's like being banished, so no contact, no nothing, it's like you don't exist to them anymore."_

 _Hanna shuffles back to the other end of the lounge and waves at me to follow, "Come here and lay down Spencie." Patting the space in between her legs, "I want to give you a big hug and hold you tight to show you I wouldn't ever do that to you."_

 _I stand up and walk to the blonde and lay on my back in the gap, resting my head on her shoulder as I feel Hanna's arms wrap around my waist, I place my hands on her arms. "Thanks Han, I feel better already, like a weight has been lifted."_

 _"I'm just glad you're feeling better and one step closer to coming out of the closet, and if you ever need a wing-woman, I'm your girl."_

 _"Thanks Han."_

 _"Have you always known you were gay?"_

 _"I think I knew from a very young age that I was different, well before I knew what being gay was." We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, just talking about anything and everything._

 **...end of flashback...**

I look down at our hands and smile before walking towards the school entrance, "I have never been more ready than I am now Em, especially with you by my side."

We walk to my locker first where I drop off some books and I notice quite a few people staring or whispering, but I don't care and neither does Emily. I just squeeze her hand and we walk towards Emily's locker, where we find Hanna and Aria chatting away. When Hanna sees us walking towards them, a huge grin appears on her face, Aria must have seen Hanna's face because she quickly turns around to face us. Hanna pulls Emily and I into an awkward three-person hug. "I see you managed to cover your bruise Han." I whisper, reciprocating the hug.

"Yeah. Your lip doesn't look so good though and my mum didn't ask either, so nobody knows what happened last night." She whispers back.

Emily is the first to pull away, "I'm so sorry Han, I really didn't mean to do it." Emily said in a hushed tone, staring at the ground, a blush starting to tinge her cheeks.

"I told you last night it's fine Em, I promise."

Aria must have overheard Hanna because she is looking between her two best friends with a look of confusion, "Did something happen between you and Han?" She asks looking directly at Emily for an answer.

Emily is about to say something when Hanna interjects, "It's nothing Ar, don't worry about it." Emily still hasn't looked up from the ground, so I wrap my arm around her lower back, resting my hand on her waist.

Aria senses the awkwardness and speaks again, "Come on guys, there is obviously something going on and you're not telling me, so, what is it?" Neither girl answers so Aria turns to look at me, her eyes growing wide, "What happened to your lip Spencer? Does it have anything to do with what is going on between these two?" I look away and nod. Concern written all over her face, her eyes darting between the three of us.

Emily shuffles her feet before speaking, "Don't freak out until you hear the whole story." Aria nods, "I slapped Han last night."

Aria's jaw practically hits the floor. "Wh…what? Why? What did you do Han?" She blurts out, staring wide eyed at Hanna.

"Hey! It's not my fault, blame Spencer." She cries pointing a finger at me.

"Me? I was totally innocent, I even have the swollen lip to proof it." I retort.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Aria desperately cries.

"Well…" Emily begins, but I take over.

"As you already know Aria, Emily came over to my place yesterday." Aria nods her head, still looking bewildered, "Well my parents invited Emily to stay for dinner. We went to go pick up the food from The Applerose Grille and we were early, so we stayed in the car and had a pretty heated make out session."

"You can say that again." Interjected Hanna, Emily tries to bury her face in my chest, obviously embarrassed by the story, Aria raises an eyebrow at Hanna.

I continue the run down, "Hanna was picking up food too, saw us and decided to knock on the window at the worst possible moment, resulting in this…" I point to my lip, "Emily then rolls down the window and slaps Hanna, shocking us all." Aria is left speechless for a moment, "First things first Em, how did you hurt Spencer's lip and second, why did you slap Hanna? You're not a violent person, so what could have possibly come over you?"

Emily looks to me, I just nod and smile reassuringly, "It's okay, Aria is your best friend, you can tell her, we have told her most of it anyway, so what's a little bit more embarrassment on my part?"

Emily smiles weakly, "Umm, well Spencer really likes it when I nibble on her bottom lip, it really gets her hot under the collar."

Aria and Hanna both look at me for some sort of confirmation, I smirk at them both, "What? I can't help it. She knows exactly what I like, and she's a fantastic kisser."

Emily nudges me and continues, "So while I was biting Spencer's lip, Han thought it would be the perfect time to scare the living daylight out of us, so I accidentally bit down on Spencer's lip, hard, causing it to bleed all over the place." She takes a deep breath, "But honestly I don't really know why I slapped Hanna. I just remember it pained me greatly to see Spencer hurting, and I never want to be the cause of her pain, I guess I lashed out at whatever had caused me to hurt her, and it turned out to be one of my best friends." Hanna ran her hand up and down Emily's arm.

"It's okay Em, you were trying to protect or seek revenge for Spencer in your own way, so I get it and now I know not to sneak up on you two."

I let out a little chuckle. "That's probably wise Han. I can't have something like this happen again, my parents freaked out enough last night."

"How did that go? Did they believe your cover up or did you have to fess up Em?"

"What cover up?" Enquires Aria.

"We couldn't exactly tell Spencer's parents what really happened, so we had to lie." Emily fills Aria in who nods in agreement.

"We told them I tripped on a loose paver out the front of the Grille and I collected Emily's shoulder. But they didn't believe us at first, they thought that we were the victims of a homophobic attack. They eventually believed us though, thank god."

I smile and hug Emily tighter who pipes in, "Yeah it was pretty intense, but later on there was a moment I was thankful for Spencer's busted lip." Both Aria and Hanna look at her completely confused.

"What? Why?" They both cry out.

I feel myself turning a dark shade of red, but I'm saved by the bell, indicating our first class will begin shortly, "Oh, thank god." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't think you're going to get out of telling us what happened yesterday Spencer. I want all the juicy details." Calls Hanna over her shoulder as she heads off to her first class. Aria says her goodbyes and follows Hanna, I let go of Emily but hold her hand in mine as we walk to our first class together, History.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: I hope you like where the story is going so far. Feel free to PM me or leave a review :-) Jarrad**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. I had been trying to upload the last chapter for the past week, but sadly to no avail. I wasn't an emotional wreck yesterday, so I managed to pump out another chapter. So here it is, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please leave a review :-) Jarrad**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

The day seems to be going slowly until the bell rings for lunch, I quickly gather my things, practically running to my locker to put my books away and grab what I need for my classes after lunch. The sooner I get to the courtyard, the sooner I get to see my beautiful girlfriend. When I round the corner I basically run straight into Emily, who was talking to one of the girls from the swim team, Paige, "Watch it!" Paige yells.

Emily turns to see who has bumped into her, seeing it's me, her facial expression totally changes from irritation to a look of pure ecstasy. "Oh, hey babe." She smiles as she pulls me into a warm embrace and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Hey beautiful." I turn to look at Paige and flatly say, "McCullers."

"Hastings." She returns the same flat tone and glares at me before looking back at Emily and smiling.

Emily is glancing between Paige and I, sensing the obvious tension between us, "Do you guys know each other?" She asks slightly confused.

Paige looks at me and responds, "Yes, I was on the field hockey team before I joined the swim team, I found it was too aggressive for my liking."

"Maybe you just weren't cut out for it McCullers." I smirk, wrapping my arms around Emily's waist and she places her hands over mine.

"Well the field hockey team's loss was the swim teams gain." She smiles at Paige earnestly. "But we will have to finish our discussion about the next meet at practice tomorrow. I'm meant to be having lunch with the girls. See you around Paige." Emily smiles.

"Oh okay." I couldn't help but notice the hint of disappointment in Paige's voice. "Bye Emily, Hastings." She glares at me before turning to leave.

"McCullers."

I feel Emily interlocking our fingers as she leads me towards a table where I can see Hanna and Aria sitting and talking, "Hey guys." Emily cheerily says as we approach the table.

"Hey Em, hey Spencer." greets Aria, smiling.

"Here come the lovebirds." I hear Hanna joke, "I'm already feeling nauseous." I chuckle and sit down.

"Ha ha, very funny Han." I hear Em say while nudging the blonde as she sits.

"So, how were your classes? Much homework?" Asks Aria.

I respond first, "Not really, but Em and I have a test in history tomorrow though." I grimace.

"Yeah, it means we actually have to study when Spence comes over later." Emily adds.

"Okay guys, we get it, you really wanted to study chemistry, but now you have to study history instead boohoo." Hanna quips.

"It's biology, and that's none of your business Han." I smirk. Emily blushes, looks down and shifts ever so slightly in her seat, but I still notice. I take my hand off the table and place it on her thigh to try to calm her.

"Can you please keep it PG Spence, we're at school, in a public place." Hanna teases.

Aria is unsure of what's going on, "What are you on about Han? They're just sitting there."

"No, they're not, Spencer slid her hand under the table and now Emily's all flustered and can't look at either of us Ar." She cries.

Aria just looks across the table to see that Hanna is in fact correct, "Well it's not like they're actually doing anything, Spencer's hand would just be sitting on Emily's leg." She tells Hanna.

I quirk an eyebrow, "You do realise we're right here and we can hear you." They totally ignore me and continue with their conversation.

"Okay, you're probably right Ar, but I bet it's not the first time Spencer's hand has been that close to Emily's junk. You should have seen them last night in Spencer's car, all hot and heavy. It's probably a good thing I stopped them, and I bet they've already done the nasty." She says with a sly grin on her face.

Emily's head shoots straight up to look at Hanna, a terrified expression on her face. I squeeze her thigh as I feel my heartbeat quickening. I quickly snap at Hanna, "You're just jealous you aren't getting any because Caleb is in California with his mum."

This causes Hanna to fire back, "As a matter of fact, I know how to love myself, I don't need anybody else."

"Eww Han, way too much information." Cried Aria.

"Oh, come on Aria, you can't tell me you have never loved yourself." She says while shaking her pointer and middle fingers at Aria.

I can't help but laugh. Emily on the other hand has turned a dark shade of red, "Han did you seriously just quote Hailee Steinfeld lyrics?" I ask.

Hanna stops waving her fingers in front of Aria's face and turns to look at me, "Yes I did. I love her, and I love that song, it's my lady jam, but don't try to change the subject, none of you three have given me an answer yet. Aria?" She turns her attention back to the petite brunette sitting next to her and nudges her.

Aria caves and whispers, "Yes I have, are you happy now Han?"

Somewhat pleased with herself Hanna moves onto Emily who grabs onto my arm like a life raft after a shipwreck, "Well Em, have you? We're all friends here, you can tell us, we won't judge either way." Emily squeezes my arm tighter, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"Seriously Han, can't you see that you're embarrassing the hell out of Emily. If she doesn't want to discuss whether she masturbates, I won't stand by while you try to force an answer out of her. Or are you looking for a matching set of bruises?" I say in a threatening tone, so Hanna knows I'm serious.

"Whoa, calm down Spencie, it's all just a bit of fun. If Em doesn't want to reveal, then I won't make her." I'm too busy staring down the blonde to realise Emily was speaking.

"Did you say something babe?" I plant a gentle kiss on the top of her head. I feel her nod against my chest. "What were you trying to say?" I gently lift her chin, so I can look directly into her dark eyes.

"I said, I don't really, I usually swim laps or go for a run to release any pent-up energy. But I have been contemplating it more since I first talked to you babe, exercise isn't really cutting it, I can't get you out of my head." She blushes and hides again.

"It's okay Em, sexual arousal is a totally natural thing and of course I do it Han, it helps me release tension and stress. Also, it feels pretty good too. I lean down and whisper in Emily's ear, "Even though I don't look it on the outside, I'm a very sexual person." I then place a kiss on her cheek feeling the heat from her constant blushing.

"I gathered." She whispered back.

"What are you two so hush hush about?!" Hanna cries, a massive smirk on her face.

Emily blushes, "It's none of your business Han." Snaps Emily.

I rub my hand along Emily's back trying to calm her, "Take a deep breath Em, I will get her back, you wait and see." Emily pulls away and connects our lips in a short but sweet kiss. When Emily pulls away I glance over at Aria before directing my attention to Hanna, "We might have fooled around a bit and that's all your getting from us on the subject."

Hanna looks a little taken aback by my serious tone, but soon regains her composure. She quickly looks around the courtyard before leaning across the table, "You so totally did it, there's no need to lie." Emily looks like her heart is about to beat out of her chest and she still hasn't looked either of her friends in the eye.

Aria can see Emily isn't doing well and is quick to change the topic of conversation, "Han, do you know when Caleb is coming back?" Hanna spends the next ten minutes talking about how much she is missing Caleb and how he still doesn't know when he is due back.

We have all finished our lunch, and thankfully Emily has returned to her usual colour and her heart rate is normal again. Aria tells us how cute of a couple we make, Hanna butts in to say, "No Ar, not just the cutest, they're the hottest too, but only after me and Caleb of course." We all have a laugh.

"So, do your parents know you two are a couple yet?" Aria smiles at both of us and looks genuinely interested to hear our answers.

"Yeah I told my mum last night." Emily says.

"How did that go?" Asks Aria, slightly concerned.

"I was a little bit worried, but it went really well. We started off talking about what I had been doing that day and she mentioned that Spencer and I seemed to be getting close quickly, and I agreed. I even told her Spencer is gay too. Then came the speech about Spencer being gay didn't mean she would feel the same about me and that I had to be careful. I tried to convince her that wouldn't happen, but she wouldn't listen, so I ended up just telling her we are together. It was funny though, Mum was more worried that Spencer wouldn't like me the same way I liked her than finding out she is my girlfriend. She approves of my relationship with Spencer so far, and she actually invited Spencer to stay for dinner tonight because she wants to get to know my new girlfriend." Emily takes my hand in hers and brings it to her lips and kisses my palm. "She really has come a long way since I first came out and I'm going to tell Dad next time we Skype."

"Aww…that's fantastic Em." Aria squeals.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you!" Hanna pipes up with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"What about you Spencer? Do your parents know you're 'with' Emily or do they not know you're gay?" I clear my throat before I speak, and Aria must have taken this as a bad sign because she quickly adds, "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being pushy or prying into your personal life. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to Spencer." She says smiling sheepishly.

"You're not Aria, I swear, it's fine. They have known since I was twelve, so has my older sister Melissa and Hanna found out about a year ago. I told my mother on Saturday when I got home from Hanna's and she was excited for me, so is my father. Oh, that reminds me Han, both of my parents thought that you were my girlfriend." I smirk as water shoots from Hanna's nose, both Aria and Emily laugh.

"What?! Why?!" Hanna shrieks wiping her face, "Don't they remember I have a boyfriend?"

I whisper to Emily, "I told you I would get her back for you babe." I turn back to Hanna, "Yeah." I sigh, "I was actually upset that they thought I would break up a relationship, I'm just not like that. They both thought we were having a thing, especially since Caleb isn't in town. You were always coming over, and because we're affectionate towards each other, lots of kissing cheeks and cuddling on the lounge. Also, you did tell me one time when you and Caleb were fighting that it would just be easier if you were dating a girl, then you winked, jumped on my lap and kissed me on the cheek. All of that happened in front of my parents Han."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, but it's true, I do sometimes think it would be easier if I dated a girl and double the wardrobe would be a bonus. More than once I thought about hooking up with one of you two, see how it is in lady loving land." We all just look at Hanna with varying levels of surprise.

Aria is the first to speak, "But you're straight Han."

"I'm actually bisexual, I've always wanted to be with a girl but been too afraid to do anything. To be honest, I had a bit of a crush on Emily."

"What? Since when?" Emily blurts out.

"Wait, is that who you meant when you told me you had a huge girl crush on a friend when you found out I was gay?" I ask.

"Well actually…" Hanna averts her gaze to look at her hands. Aria places a hand on Hanna's arm, "It's okay Han, I even had a bit of a lady crush on Em shortly after we met. Just look at her." She waves a hand in Emily's direction, "She's gorgeous and just an all-round wonderful person."

Emily scoots closer to me, a blush beginning to appear, I wrap my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, "Guys can you stop checking out my girlfriend please, you're embarrassing her." I chuckle as Emily nods in agreement.

"Sorry Em, but I was actually going to say that I had a bit of a crush on her a couple of years ago but the crush you're referring to Spence, it was you. The more time I spent with you, the more I realised that I liked girls too and that they weren't just little girl crushes, but real ones. So, when you told me you were gay, I got excited thinking maybe something could happen between us. That's also why I became more affectionate towards to you over time, I was trying to gauge how you felt about me."

"That was a year ago. You don't still feel that way about me, do you?" I ask nervously. "It's totally fine if you do though Han." Hanna shakes her head in response and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Gee Spencie. I'm not that bad, am I?" She looked like I had kicked a bag full of puppies.

"No, it's nothing like that Han. You're a beautiful girl, and a great friend. I honestly never looked at you that way, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and I thought you were totally straight, so why even bother, it would have hurt too much."

"But it's okay Spencie, I'm not in love with you or anything anymore, I love Caleb. My crush on you started to fade when Caleb arrived in town, I still think you and Em are sexy as hell though."

I begin to blush, and Emily kisses my cheek, "Too right she is, but she's all mine."

Aria slaps Hanna's arm, "What the hell am I? Chopped liver?"

"Ow! You're hot too Ar, you're just not my type. I'm more into the whole tall, dark and beautiful thing that these two have going for them. Same with Caleb except he's handsome of course."

Aria eyes Hanna for a moment before shrugging and hugging the blonde, "You're forgiven." She laughs.

"If it's any conciliation Aria, I think you're a beautiful little pocket rocket, and I certainly wouldn't have been disappointed if I opened Hanna's door to see that you were the one I was talking to all night." I smile warmly at the petite brunette sitting across from me.

I see a blush creeping up Aria's neck and into her cheeks, "Thanks Spencer, but I saw your face when you opened the door, your eyes were immediately drawn to Emily. I could have stripped down to my underwear and you wouldn't have noticed. But I'm glad because you two look good together, so cute." I lean over and place a kiss on Emily's lips, my hand caressing her cheek, we're interrupted by Hanna giggling.

"Don't think I forgot about you telling us about being thankful for Spencer's lip Em either. So, come on fess up." Hanna claps her hands, a wide grin on her face.

I brush my lips against Emily's ear, "Don't you dare, or I will revoke your kissing privileges for the rest of the day, even at your house."

Emily pulls away, completely shocked at my threat. "You wouldn't dare." She says narrowing her eyes to glare at me.

"Wouldn't I?" I smirk.

"You can try but you wouldn't last very long, not if I do this," Emily runs her tongue along her bottom lip and pulls at it with her teeth as she runs her hand up my thigh.

"Damn it Em, why do you have to be so irresistible?" I ask, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I can't help it, it comes naturally." She bats her eyelashes and flashes the sexiest smirk I have ever seen.

"I might not be able to see this threat through if you keep this up." I pout as her hand travels further up my thigh before resting in my crotch, "Okay fine, I give up, but only because I love kissing you, but I would always lose to you if it means I get to kiss you, so come here and kiss me." Emily grins, wraps her hand around my neck before pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

We break when we hear Hanna, "I never thought I would see the day that Spencer Hastings gave up so easily." Aria and Emily both laugh too. "Spencie couldn't even last thirty seconds before she caved, so now you can tell us Em."

Aria nods in agreement, "Yeah, you even have me intrigued."

"Okay, well, during dinner last night, this one…" She nudged me, "Thought she could play footsies and rub her foot up and down my leg, it even made its way into my lap a few times." Hanna's mouth is hanging open, Aria just smiles.

"But we got busted when my dad asked Em what first attracted her to me, and that he hoped it wasn't my feet." Hanna and Aria burst out laughing, "He then told us that he knew what I was doing for the past fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, never have I been so embarrassed before in my life." Emily blushes.

I peck Emily on the cheek, "Oh you loved it." I'm nudged again by my girlfriend, but this time it was harder. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you didn't like me."

"Quit it you two, you're too cute to stomach. I'm trying hard to keep my lunch down." Quips Hanna.

"I don't understand, how did that have anything to do with Spencer's lip?" Aria questions.

"I hadn't got that far yet Ar." Says Emily, "I told Spencer's parents that we would accept any punishment that they deemed appropriate, but her mum just said that Spencer's busted lip was punishment enough for the day."

"No wonder you were grateful for Spencer's lip then." Smiles Aria.

"I just can't wait until school is finished, so I can spend some alone time with a gorgeous girl I know."

"What? I thought you were coming over to my place after school not going to see someone else." Emily says clutching at her chest, feigning shock.

"No, it's you silly, there's nobody else. Spencer Hastings is a one girl kind of gal." I chuckle.

"Wow today is full of firsts for Spencer. You gave up extremely easy and now you're wishing for school to end. Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" She jokingly points at me and I can't help but chuckle.

"I'm still me Han and it's all Em's fault, I haven't been able to think straight since I first talked to her." Hanna starts to laugh, we all look at her and I quirk my eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"Spencer you just said you couldn't think straight but you're totally gay so it's pretty funny, add in the fact you didn't realise your little joke and now it's hilarious."

I chuckle, "It was totally accidental."

Hanna then turns to me and asks, "Aren't you scared of meeting Emily's mum, Pam?"

"Why would she be scared? Mrs Fields is lovely, she is always so nice to us when we're at her house." Aria asks Hanna.

"Yeah of course she is, but neither of us were ever dating her one and only child."

"My mum would have flipped if I ever brought you home as my girlfriend." Emily, Aria and I all laugh, Hanna looks offended.

"Why wouldn't Wayne and Pam Fields want me dating their daughter, I'm awesome."

"My parents love you, but I don't think they would as much, if we were dating." Hanna furrows her eyebrows.

"She would probably think you would be a bad influence on innocent little Emily." Adds Aria.

"You must have them fooled pretty good Em, if they think you're innocent." I huskily whisper in her ear before kissing her neck.

Emily arched her back and pulls me down, so she can whisper in the sexiest voice imaginable in my ear, "No, you just bring it out the naughty side in me babe." Brushing her teeth against my jaw I find it hard to hold in the moan that is trapped in my throat.

"Damn you Emily Fields." I mutter.

Emily places her hand on my thigh and squeezes, "Admit it Spencer, you love me."

"Oh, I do, no doubt about it." I mutter and inwardly groan when my mind catches up to my mouth. I really hope she didn't hear that but as I feel her rest her head on my shoulder and squeeze my thigh again I know she did, "I wasn't doubting anything babe and I have a deep regard for you too Spencer."

I chuckle to myself, "Reusing my own line on me."

"Yep, I thought you might like it. I mostly said it because I wanted to say something to acknowledge what you said, but I didn't want to freak you out either." I kiss the top of her head and we sit in silence for a few minutes while Hanna and Aria talk about Aria's relationship with Ezra before the bell rings signalling the end of lunch and that a new class will start shortly. We all gather our things before we head off to Chemistry, Emily and I walking hand in hand.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the day goes by quickly and I meet Emily at her locker. "Hey beautiful," I say leaning up against her locker, "How was class?"

Emily just shrugs, "Fine. How about you?"

"Same old same old." I push off from the locker and pull the raven-haired girl towards me and softly place my lips on hers, "But I missed you." Emily grabs what she needs from her locker before closing it and telling me we can go to mine now.

When we arrive at my locker I quickly grab my history textbook and a few other things before closing my locker and taking Emily's hand. "Now let's go so I can study my new favourite subject?"

Emily raises an eyebrow, "And what subject would that be Spence?"

I drop my bag and wrap my arms around Emily's waist, "Emily Fields 101 of course, with a little bit of biology thrown in for good measure, and just so you know, I'm known as being a bit of an overachiever and perfectionist, so I will not settle for anything less than an A+ Professor Fields." I wink.

"Well, let's get you to my place and up to my bedroom so I can tutor you in all things Emily Fields." She says in a very seductive tone, and I swear my heart skipped a beat or two, "I'm the leading expert in the Field. Pun intended."

"You're so adorable Em." I say as I am being dragged towards the exit and ultimately Emily's car.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: I hope you like where the story is going so far. Feel free to PM me or leave a review with any suggestions you have for this story or another one shot. I'm planning on doing more one shots, throw out some suggestions if you like :-) Jarrad**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, all things considered I've had a very productive week writing wise. 3 chapters for this story and 2 one shots. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please leave a review :-) Jarrad**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

On the way to Emily's house we talk about our day, including Hanna and Aria's reactions to hearing of our shenanigans yesterday to which we both just laugh. It doesn't take long and we're walking in the Fields' front door being welcomed by the smell of fresh baked cookies, "Is that you Emmy?" Calls a woman's voice, whom I can only believe belongs to Mrs Fields.

"Yeah Mum and Spencer's with me. We're going to go up to my room to study."

"Hold up a minute young lady." I hear movement in another room, presumably the kitchen, "I would like to have a word with you first."

I tense up and Emily who is standing only inches from my side must have sensed it because she takes my hand and gently squeezes it to try and calm my nerves, "It's okay babe, she probably just wants to meet the one and only Spencer Hastings." She chuckles as she leads me towards the kitchen.

As we enter I see Mrs Fields bending down taking something out of the oven before turning to face us, "Perfect timing girls, who wants some chocolate chip cookies, fresh from the oven?"

I just smile as Emily excitedly squeals, "Me!" She then turns to me, "Babe do you want some? I promise you, they're going to be the best chocolate chip cookies you have ever had."

"How could I say no to that Em?" Emily lifts my hand to her lips and places a kiss on the back of my hand while Mrs Fields places the cookies on a rack to cool before turning to face us again. "They will need to cool for a few minutes, so how about we sit and chat while we wait." She smiles and motions to the kitchen table, we all sit, Emily and I on one side and Mrs Fields on the other, "So you're the young lady I have been hearing so much about."

I smile, "I surely hope so, it's nice to meet you Mrs Fields." I extend my hand to shake hers, which she does.

"Emily tells me you are the captain of the field hockey team and various clubs at Rosewood High." She smiles at her daughter before returning her gaze to me.

"Yes, that's true, I became captain in my junior year, and I'm also captain of the academic decathlon team, debate team and chess club."

"Well it sounds like you're a very busy young lady, I just hope you find time to hang out with friends and have fun."

"I find a way to always make sure I have time in my busy schedule to have downtime to hang with friends and relax, but I think your daughter might be taking that time for herself." I turn and smile at Emily as she takes my hand into her own and starts to draw patterns with her thumb.

"That's absolutely correct Spence, and I hope you have cleared your whole Saturday for our date."

"I did that as soon as you asked me on an official date."

"Oh, where are you two planning on going on your first date?" Mrs Fields asks us both.

I shrug, "Your guess is as good as mine Mrs Fields, Emily insists on keeping it all a secret."

"My little Emmy has always been a bit of a romantic, she gets that from her father." Says Mrs Fields smiling.

"I'm beginning to see that." I squeeze my girlfriend's hand and smile, "And I for one cannot wait for Saturday but I'm not very good with surprises, it's killing me not having a clue what she has planned."

"All in good time babe, just know it is all being taken care of and it will be perfect, just like you." She smiles a lopsided smile at me and I blush.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think we need to have a little chat before you go upstairs to study."

"Can't we do the talk later Mum? We really need to study for a History test we have tomorrow." Emily pleads but her mother shakes her head.

"No Emily, we need to have this discussion before Spencer goes up stairs with you." Emily huffs knowing there is no way around it, "If Spencer is to come over, you must follow these simple rules." She pauses and waits for us to nod in agreement, "Okay, first, your bedroom door must always be open and if I'm not home, upstairs is off limits." Emily and I both nod, "You cannot fall behind with your schoolwork and coaching, and finally, if Spencer is to stay overnight she must sleep downstairs on the lounge. If you break any of these rules you will be grounded, are we clear?" Glancing between us wanting a verbal response.

"Yes Mum."

"Crystal clear Mrs Fields."

"Well now that's done, Em could you please grab some glasses of milk while I get some cookies for you two to take up to have while you study."

"On it." Emily says as she jumps up and opens a cupboard and removes two glasses before grabbing a carton of milk out of the fridge and pouring it into said glasses. She turns around to face me and kisses my cheek, "Spence, could you give us a moment? I just need to talk to my mum about something quickly."

"Yeah, sure thing Em. I will just wait out in the living room." I stand and leave the mother daughter duo in the kitchen.

After a few minutes of looking at all the photos of the Fields family on the mantle, walls and tables I hear Emily speaking, "So what do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful Emmy, I'm sure Spencer will love it all." At the mention of my name I turn around to see both Emily and her mother standing in the doorway carrying a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. Both sporting a wide smile, "Here you go sweetie." Says Mrs Fields as she passes me the plate of cookies, "Good luck studying for that test. I am making roast beef and vegetables for dinner, is that okay with you Spencer?" I nod and reply yes, "I will call when dinner is nearly ready, okay girls?" We both nod our heads.

"Thanks for that little chat Mum, and for the cookies of course."

"Yes, thank you for the cookies Mrs Fields, and may I say you have a lovely home?"

"You're welcome Spencer and thank you." She says with a smile before waving us off towards the stairs.

"Let's go study so we can prepare for this History test Spence." Says Emily as she nudges me as she walks past to start climbing the stairs.

When I know we are out of earshot of her mother I say, "I'm more interested in studying you." I lightly tap Emily on the butt, causing her to giggle.

"Do you mind Spence, I have my hands full." She asks as we reach her bedroom door, I open the door and allow her to walk in first.

"You know you could have walked in first." She calls over her shoulder before turning to look at me.

"I know, but I was checking out the view." I smirk as I enter.

"I thought you were." She playfully says setting the glasses down on her bedside table and I do the same with the plate of cookies. I look around the room before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh nice, you have a window seat, I always wanted one of those. I bet it's nice to sit and watch the snow fall." I say as Emily takes a seat next to me on her bed, a cookie in her hand.

"Yeah, winter is my favourite season, I love the snow. You should try some of this, open up babe." She holds up the cookie and I take a bite.

I instantly let out a little moan, it's the perfect blend of soft and crunchy, "You weren't kidding, that's the best chocolate chip cookie I have ever eaten." I say with cookie still in my mouth.

Emily smiles and reaches her hand to my face, "You have a little something." She rubs her thumb against the corner of my lip and then sucks the chocolate off her thumb, I swallow hard.

"You do know there was a better way to remove that chocolate Em." I say, my voice low and raspy, knowing that would get her back for sucking on her thumb in such a seductive manner.

"Hmm, you might have to show me then." I snake a hand around her waist and the other rests on her upper thigh, I lean across and gently kiss her lips. Emily eagerly reciprocates and runs one of her hands up my arm while the other brushes against my cheek. We separate and rest our foreheads together, "I guess we better start studying history, or you will start studying Emily Fields 101."

I groan, "I don't know how well I'll be able to concentrate when we're in your bedroom alone, but I can't touch or kiss you."

"The feeling is mutual, but we can't fail the first test we take since we have gotten together, or our parents will stop us from seeing each other, we just have to suck it up and study hard for this test so we can be trusted to study together in the future."

"Yeah, I know, you're probably right. Where do you usually study? On the bed or at your desk?" I ask as I lean down and grab my bag to pull out my textbook, notebook, highlighters and pens. Emily sees what I'm doing and starts to do the same.

"Well I like to lay on my bed when I'm by myself but if Aria and Hanna are over I sit at my desk. So, you can take the bed Spence, and if we're good and study hard, we might be able to spend some time together on the bed before dinner."

Upon hearing this I quickly open my textbook to find the right chapter, "No time for chit chat Em, we need to do well in this test."

Emily giggles and takes her seat at the desk, "Does this have anything to do with the chance of fooling around before dinner?" I look Emily straight in the eye and in a very serious tone I say, "Yes. Yes, it does."

Emily giggles again. "Babe you should have a cookie, it might cheer you up and Hanna already told me you can get hangry when you study."

"Hangry?" I question.

"Yeah, a mix of hungry and angry, so eat a cookie please, I need my sweet Spencer back." I pout, before reaching over and grabbing a cookie and taking a big bite.

"Happy now Em?" I joke.

"Finish your cookie and bring me a couple over, I'll make it worth your while." She winks.

I immediately eat my cookie, grab the plate and a glass of milk heading over to Emily, "Here you go gorgeous." I place the plate and glass on the desk, "Now what was that I heard about it being worth my while?" Smiling she licks her lips and tugs on my blazer so I'm forced to lean down to her level, where my lips are met with hers. I happily reciprocate and feel arms wrap my waist as I'm quickly pulled onto the swimmer's lap, our lips never losing contact, I run my fingers through her voluminous jet-black locks. The need for air becomes too great and we reluctantly part, my hands linked around Emily's neck, "That was -" I begin.

"Intense." She says breathlessly, and I just nod my head, "Now we _really_ have to start studying."

"I think that kiss will suffice until we are done." I plant a chaste kiss on her cheek and stand up and return to the bed opening my textbook to begin studying.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We're both happy with what we achieved in our study session, which consisted of reading, taking notes and quizzing each other. Mrs Fields seemed pleased to see us studying when she brought us a bottle of water each, saying we need to stay hydrated, but it was obviously her way of checking up on us. When we have both put our textbooks and supplies away I stand up from the bed and stretch my arms above my head, "Now we can finally get to the good stuff." I say before returning to the bed sitting up against the headboard. When I realise Emily hasn't moved I look over at the desk, and see the raven-haired girl sitting there watching me with a small smile gracing her perfect features, "Are you coming Professor Fields?" No response, so I speak louder, "Em?"

"Huh? What?" A slight tinge of red staining her cheeks, obviously embarrassed by being caught staring.

"Where were you just now babe? You seemed pretty spaced out."

"Sorry, I was right here, I was just admiring the beauty before me and thinking how could I be so lucky to call you my own?"

"No, no, no. I'm the incredibly lucky one babe. I still can't believe I'm in the same room as the most gorgeous woman in the world, let alone being bestowed the great honour of calling her my girlfriend." I pat the bed beside me, "So could you please come over here, so I can begin to show you how happy I am to be with you?" Her smile increases in size, she slowly stands up and walks over the bed, sitting up against the headboard beside me, I take her hands in mine, "Em, the time we have spent together the last few days has been so wonderful. I've loved every minute of it."

Emily turns her head and looks me in the eye, "Even Hanna and her inappropriate jokes and questions?"

"Yes, even with Hanna discussing everyone's masturbation habits. I wouldn't even change that." Emily quirks an eyebrow, so I continue, "You look so cute when you blush, and it meant you cuddled into me and looking to me for protection from Hanna and I'll jump at the chance to have you so close to me. Not to mention the way you teased me when I threatened no kissing privileges, damn you got me pretty good."

"What? When I did this?" She asks innocently, running her tongue along her bottom lips, so it gets a nice sheen before biting it.

"Yeah exactly, but your hand was pretty busy too."

"Oh, how could I forget that, it was the reason you caved in, wasn't it?" Winking she takes her hand back and slowly runs her hand up my thigh starting at my knee, "So, where exactly did you decide you couldn't take anymore babe?" I shrug. Stopping half way up my thigh and gently squeezing, "Was it here?" I shake my head as her hand moves further up, "Hmm, I couldn't have made it all the way here, could I?" She asks while she lifts my shirt and teasingly runs her fingertips along the waistband of my jeans before slipping her thumb inside, causing me to gulp.

"Everyone would have known if you went in there, Em." I blush as my voice cracks heavily.

"Getting a little nervous, are we?"

I swallow hard, "Of course, your mum is down stairs and could walk in on us at any moment, and you're trying to get in my pants." I lean over and place my lips against hers.

Emily pulls away, "You didn't seem to have a problem with that yesterday in the barn."

"I know I didn't, but we shouldn't have done what we did yesterday. I really care about you, and I wanted our first time to be special, not some quickie on a lounge." I turn away from Emily, tears welling in my eyes as my throat starts to tighten, "I'm sorry Em, you deserve much better than that."

A hand cups my face forcing me to look her in the eyes. "Spence it's okay. I'm sorry too. I wish we had more self-control, but sadly we didn't. It doesn't change the fact that we had sex and you were amazing. But maybe we should wait until a more suitable time and place next time, make it a bit of a do over. Would that make you feel better babe?"

I wipe a rogue tear away, "Yeah. A do over."

Emily lifts her arm, "Come here babe." I cuddle into her side and she kisses the top of my head, "I hope you know that I wasn't really trying to get in your pants just now, I was just teasing. And you're right my mum could come in at any moment. I actually think I hear her coming now." Just as Emily finished, Mrs Fields was poking her head in the door.

"Oh good, you two are finished. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, so wash up and come down please." Emily nods in response and her mother turns around and heads back down to the kitchen.

"Come on Spence. You're going to love Mum's roast beef."

"If her cookies are anything to go by, I'm going to be your Mum's number one culinary fan." We enter the bathroom and take turns in washing our hands.

"She's gonna love that. Quick question, what is your favourite dessert?"

"Until a few hours ago it was apple pie and ice cream, but now, give me a plate of those cookies and I'm more than happy. Why do you ask?" We head down stairs.

"Well I just wanted to see if Hanna was right. I asked her yesterday what your favourite dessert was, so we could have it tonight."

"Aww…babe it is so cute that you would go to that trouble for me." I stop at the bottom of the stairs and kiss her quickly.

"Don't thank me, thank my mother, she's is the one who made the apple pie from scratch."

"Seriously?" Emily nods, "Your mum is awesome."

"Should I be worried that you're going to leave me for my mother?"

"What? No! But I can see where you got your looks from babe, she didn't happen to teach you the secret recipe for those cookies, did she?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't get the cooking gene from my mother. I can do the basics, nothing flash."

"Oh well, I will just have to stop by and see both the Fields women then." I chuckle as Emily nudges me towards the kitchen.

"You would make my mum's day if you said that to her. She loves to feed everyone, just ask Hanna and Aria. She probably already has a batch of cookies for you to take home with you."

"Fingers crossed."

As we enter the kitchen, Mrs Fields is in the fridge and Emily points to a Tupperware container on the cupboard, "See, I told you." I just grin.

"Could you set the table for me, please Emmy?"

"What can I do Mrs Fields?"

"Could you please grab some of those glasses there and take them out to the table please sweetie?"

"Sure, consider it done, anything else?"

"Well if you could take those out and come back and grab the bread rolls and mashed potatoes that would be very helpful. Thank you, Spencer."

"Well it's the least I could do Mrs Fields, you let me come over to study with Emily and then stay for dinner."

Mrs Fields just smiles, "Of course sweetheart. As her girlfriend you're a big part of Emily's life now and I can only assume you will be spending a lot of time here, so it's important we get to know each other and that you feel welcome in our home."

"Thank you Mrs Fields. You have a wonderful daughter and I consider myself very lucky and privileged to be a part of her life and I will do whatever I can to make her happy and keep her safe."

Mrs Fields crosses the kitchen and gives me a hug, "That's all a mother can hope for her daughter."

Emily walks in and sees me in an embrace with her mother, "Oh god Spence. Did you tell her how much you loved her cookies?"

Mrs Fields pulls back smiling and wipes a tear from her cheek, "You liked the cookies?"

"Yes, they were delicious, the best I have ever had."

"Thank you Spencer. Now let's eat before it gets cold."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well Mrs Fields, I think I just found my last meal, it was absolutely delicious. Emily and I can clear the table and do the dishes, you should treat yourself to another glass of wine in the lounge room." Before she has time to argue, I stand and start grabbing plates and heading into the kitchen. Emily and I do the dishes before we go back up to her room and watch the Good Dinosaur. Emily and I must have fallen asleep, Emily wrapped up in my arms because we're woken by Mrs Fields clearing her throat, resting against the doorframe, "I think it's time Spencer heads home to her own bed."

I quickly jump off the bed and apologise, "I'm so sorry, Mrs Fields. We must have fallen asleep during the movie, it won't happen again."

Mrs Fields just smiles, places her hand on my shoulder turning to Emily and says, "Emmy, I can see why you like her so much." She looks to me, "Spencer, I put together some leftovers from dinner and some of the apple pie as well, seeing as you loved it all so much. I also made a fresh batch of cookies for you to take home. You can grab them on your way out."

"You didn't have to do that Mrs Fields."

"It was no trouble at all, and call me Pam. Emmy, don't stay up too long, you both have school in the morning."

"Okay Mum, night, I love you."

"Good night, Emmy, I love you too." Mrs Fields walks up the hallway to her bedroom and closes the door.

"Let me walk you out Spence."

"Thanks babe, just let me grab my bag."

"So, I think it's official, my mum loves you."

"I can't help I have something you Fields women can't resist." Emily glares at me, "What? I was only kidding. I'm just glad your mum likes me."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: I hoped you liked the Pam moments. I really liked writing this chapter. Feel free to PM me or leave a review with any suggestions you have for this story or another one shot. I'm planning on doing a few more one shots, so throw out some suggestions if you like. :-) Jarrad**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys. This chapter is going to be a little different this time. I'm going to have it in Emily's point of view. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please leave a review :-) Jarrad**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 _Dear diary,_

 _This past week has just flown by, I've been so busy with school, training and hanging out with Spencer, who's amazing by the way. Spencer and I both aced our history test which is great, that should make our parents happy knowing we really were studying. We have spent every afternoon or evening together, studying or hanging out, either by ourselves or with the Han and Ar. Even though her parents are never home Spencer prefers to come over here when it's just us two. Mum loves her coming over though, inviting her to stay for dinner and sending her home with a care package of cookies or some other baked goods. I know that's why Spencer likes to hang here so much, she loves Mum's cooking, but I don't mind._

 _I can't believe in a few short hours I will be picking my beautiful girlfriend up and heading into Philly for our first date. I'm so nervous, I just hope she likes what I have planned, she insists that it will be perfect if she does it with me._

I drop my pen when I hear my phone beep somewhere behind me. I turn around to see it on my bed, I walk over to see a message from Spencer.

 **-I know you won't give me any hints about our date, but could you at least tell me what I should wear? I want to dress appropriately for our first date xo**

 **-Okay, but only because I know you're standing in front of your wardrobe having a meltdown right now. xoxo**

 **-No I'm not. Okay I am. What should I wear? A dress and heels? Jeans and a t-shirt?**

 **-Just wear something casual, so jeans are fine. Sorry babe, I need to help Mum with something, then shower and get ready. If you need any more help I'm sure Hanna will be more than willing. I'll see you at 6 xoxo**

 **-Thanks. I can't wait. I'm so excited xo**

I drop my phone back on my bed and head downstairs and find my mother in the kitchen.

"There you are Emmy, I was just about to call you down. I've already put the salad dressing in a container over there, the salad itself is nearly done, you just need to put it all together in the containers." She says handing me the tray of croutons, "Oh, and I baked Spencer her favourite for dessert."

"Mum, you didn't have to do that, but Spencer will surely appreciate that you did."

I put all the components of the salad together in a container for each of us. I put the salad and dressing in the fridge for later.

"Thanks so much for helping me Mum. I just want my first date with Spencer to go well."

"I'm sure it will sweetheart, it's a romantic date you have planned, and I can already see how much Spencer cares for you, so I don't think you have anything to worry about." She says while rubbing her hand up and down my back.

"Well, I'm going to go jump in the shower and get ready. If Toby comes over to drop off the keys before I'm done, could you please thank him again for me?"

"Of course. Now run along, you still have a bit to do before you can pick up your date."

I bound up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I quickly check my phone, no new messages from Spencer, but one from Hanna.

 **-Hope your date with Spencer goes well. Aria is going to be at mine, so we will come over to Spencer's when you guys get back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;-)**

 **-Thanks Han. Not leaving anything to the imagination then, are you? :-P**

I grab my bathrobe and head off to the shower, I return with my hair and makeup done and begin putting on the outfit I had laid out for tonight, a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey and red off the shoulder print tee under my favourite black leather jacket and my red pair of high-top converse. I spritz my fruity floral perfume, Spencer's favourite, before I grab my phone and wallet, shoving them in my pockets and grabbing my overnight bag as I walk out into the hallway and over to the linen cupboard, pulling out a few pillows and two large blankets.

I hear the doorbell and footsteps from the kitchen, I soon hear Toby's voice as he enters through the doorway heading for the stairs, "Hey Toby, could you please give me a hand taking this all out to your truck?"

"Yeah sure Em." I hear him say as he walks up the stairs, I hand him the blankets as I carry the pillows and my bag, "This girl must be really be something to have you going all out like this. I don't ever remember you doing anything like this for Maya when you were together." We reach the front door and I open it, dropping off my overnight bag, letting Toby lead the way out to his truck.

"She definitely is. Spencer is like no other girl I have ever meet. She's stunning, smart, and has a killer smile, almost always bordering on a smirk. Oh, and her voice, seriously it's so sexy, it's husky and raspy, it sends shivers down my spine whenever she says my name. She makes me feel so special, without doing a single thing."

Toby throws the blankets in the back of his truck and takes the pillows out of my hands and throws them in back too, "Someone sounds smitten." He teases as he pulls me in for a hug, "I'm just glad to see you so happy Em. Oh well, I better be off, I promised to help Jenna with her homework tonight. I hope you enjoy your date and knock your girl's socks off." Winking he pulls the keys out of his pocket and hands them to me.

"Thanks again Toby for lending me your truck. I owe you one."

"Yeah you do. How about a Pam Fields peach cobbler and we can call it square?" He calls over his shoulder as he walks down the driveway.

"Will do."

I check the time as I walk back up the front steps and back into the house, 5:05. I grab a few more pillows and race them out to the truck. I grab the picnic basket from the living room and head into the kitchen, I gather two forks, some napkins, a bag of gummy bears, two plastic cups, the bottle of sparkling grape juice, the cookies, as well as the salads and dressing, placing it all in the picnic basket for our date.

My mother stops me in the living room, "Emmy I think you look beautiful, and Spencer is a lucky girl. Drive safe and text me when you get to the drive-in, so I know you have arrived safe." She hugs me and when I pull away I could have sworn I saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm the lucky one Mum. Hanna and Aria will swing by on the way to Spencer's later to grab my bag over there." I point to the bag near the front door, "I will text you when we get to Philly and again when we get back to Spencer's, so you don't have to worry. I'll probably be home in the afternoon tomorrow. Thanks again for helping me organise everything Mum, I love you."

"I love you too Emmy. Have fun."

I walk out to Toby's truck and put the picnic basket in the back and pull the cover over the back before jumping in the driver's seat and pull away from the kerb.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I pull up out the front of the Hastings' residence at 5:50, I slowly make my way to the front door. After ringing the bell and stepping back to wait I feel my heart rate drastically increase and my palms becoming clammy as I start to freak out.

 _What if she changed her mind about being with me and wants to just be friends? What if she hates the date I planned? What if she thinks I planned all this with the truck, pillows and blankets just to get in her pants?_

I wipe my hands on my jeans when I hear moment in the Hastings foyer. When the door opens to reveal my beautiful girlfriend, all my doubts and fears just melt away.

It looks like she tried to stay casual, dressing in a white button-down shirt underneath a burgundy sweater paired with jeans with the cuffs rolled to show her brown Oxford shoes. Her long dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders in loose curls. I must have been staring because she chuckles, "So you approve of my casual attire then?"

I nod, eventually finding my voice, "You look absolutely stunning Spence."

"Thanks Em. You look gorgeous as always. I really like the jacket, it looks sexy on you."

Suddenly remembering I had a bouquet of flowers in my hand, I step forward and quickly kiss Spencer, "And these are for you." I hold the flowers out for her to take.

"Aww, thanks babe, they're beautiful, come on in while I put these in some water." She says while taking a few steps back, so I can walk in and closes the door behind me. I follow Spencer as she walks into the kitchen.

"Did you know that there is a meaning behind every colour of rose?" She places the roses on the counter while she opens a cupboard and retrieves a crystal vase as she answers. "Like red means romance and love, white means purity and innocence, black represents death?"

"Yeah exactly. Just so you know I didn't just buy those roses because they look beautiful, I also bought them because of the meaning behind their colour."

I wait for her to respond but she doesn't, she just concentrates on filling the vase with water, I walk around the kitchen island to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, "Do you know what yellow roses with red tips represent?"

Placing the vase in the sink and turning around in my arms, she answers, "Actually I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Well, when I was talking to the sweet elderly woman who owns the flower shop, she told me she likes to make every purchase personal. She asked who I was buying the flowers for and the occasion. She then asked me to tell her a little about you. When I was done, she told me yellow roses with red tips would be perfect. When I asked why that flower she told me that they're the rose to give when you're falling in love with someone. So here we are, putting them in a vase, for all to see."

Instead of receiving a verbal response I'm immediately pushed against the kitchen island as Spencer's lips connect with mine, my eyes snap shut as I reciprocate the kiss, cupping her face with one hand while the other runs into her long brown locks. I'm the first to pull away, "As much as I would love to continue this, we really need to get going."

"Just let me put these in water, and then we can go." She says stepping away from me and grabbing the flowers.

Once Spencer has locked her front door and turned to walk down the path towards the driveway she realises I'm not driving my Camry, "What's with the truck?"

"It belongs to a friend, I borrowed it for the night. Let me get that for you." I run ahead to open the passenger side door, letting Spencer hop in before closing it and walking around to get in the driver's seat. "Are you going to tell we where we're going now?"

I turn and look at Spencer, before smiling innocently, "Nope. You will just have to wait and see."

Seeing her cross her arms across her chest and pout, I give into the cuteness, "Okay, we are going into Philly, but that's all you're getting."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When we finally arrive at the drive-in movies I back the truck up, so we can watch from the back. I ask Spencer to wait in the truck while I get everything organised. I quickly jump out and throw a blanket down, place some pillows around, putting the other blanket and picnic basket aside for later. I quickly shoot off a text, letting my mother know we arrived safe and then jump down and open Spencer's door, walking her around the back of the truck.

Seeing the pillows and blankets she kisses my cheek, "This looks great Em." I hold her by the waist as I help her up into the back. Once we get comfortable I uncover the picnic basket, "Are you hungry yet babe?"

"I could eat. What have you got in there anyway?" She tries to sneak a peek in the basket, but I swat her hand away.

"Uh, uh, uh. Allow me." I say as I pull out the two containers, forks and napkins, "Your favourite, chicken Caesar salad, dressing on the side." I pull out the dressing, "And to drink…" I grab the bottle of sparkling grace juice and plastic cups.

"Aww…you're too cute Em. A bit of a twist on your typical dinner and a movie date." Looking towards the large screen she asks, "What are we watching?"

"It's black and white classics night tonight, I know how much you love black and white films. And there may or may not be one or more of your absolute favourites playing tonight."

Her eyes light up as a wide grin appears on her face, "To kill a mockingbird? Or Casablanca?" I nod, "Really? Which one?"

"Both. To kill a mockingbird is first."

"Could this date get any better?"

"I don't know, it's only just begun. Oh, perfect timing." The movie starts, and we eat in a peaceful silence except for the occasional moan of enjoyment from Spencer.

When we have finished, I pack everything away, covering us with the blanket and Spencer snuggles up against me.

"So how was your salad babe?" I ask, running my fingers through her hair.

"It was delicious, I couldn't possibly fit in another bite."

"So, you don't have room for dessert?"

I feel Spencer shifting to face me, "You brought dessert too?" I simply nod, "What did you pack?"

I sit up and reach for the basket, "Nothing special." I could see disappointment as I pull out the pack of gummy bears and drop them in my lap, "Do you want some?"

"No thanks babe, I'm stuffed." She says as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"You don't even have room for the best chocolate chip cookies ever?"

Spencer slaps my stomach playfully, "Don't even start, you know it's not nice to tease."

"Who said anything about teasing? And I thought you couldn't fit in another bite."

"I have another stomach dedicated solely to your mother's baking, so I always have room for those cookies." I chuckle as I pull out the container and hand it to Spencer.

"Well, this just officially became the best date ever. Thank you so much Em." A soft kiss is placed on my lips, "You're the most beautiful, sweet and romantic person I've ever met." I cup her face with my hands and bring her closer, gazing into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers before kissing her passionately. We eventually separate and lay down to continue watching the movie, our legs tangle as Spencer lays her head on my chest, only ever moving to feed me mouthfuls of cookie.

"Well we have about fifteen minutes before Casablanca starts, any ideas on how we could spend that time?"

"I have a few, but I like this one the most." Spencer shifts so she is on top of me, leaning down she kisses my neck, kissing and nipping at my pulse point.

"Mmmmm, Spence." Is all I can manage to say before the brunette presses her lips against mine in a soft but passionate kiss. I run my hands along her stomach to the waistband of her jeans, I then snake my hands under her sweater and shirt, dragging my fingernails across her lower back. Spencer groans against my lips, catching her of guard I nibble on her bottom lip for a moment or two, then I slip my tongue inside her mouth, tasting chocolate. Spencer supports her weight on one hand as the other moves my leather jacket aside, so she can fondle my breasts. Spencer moves back to my neck and sucks and bites my pulse point, once she's sure she has left a mark she gently kisses and runs her tongue over the tender area. I run my left hand into her long brown tresses as I pull her down onto me, "You're so damn sexy right now Spence and I've never wanted you so bad."

Spencer removes her lips from my neck, and stares down at me and smirks, her eyes darkening with desire. In a low raspy tone, she says, "Well, you will just have to wait, because as romantic and as perfect this date has been, we're not sleeping together yet. We have a do over, remember?"

I groan, "Yeah I remember, it's not like I can forget when my stunning girlfriend is kissing me and all I can think of is my hands and lips all over her body." I prop myself up and kiss Spencer with everything I have, but I'm soon pushed back down as Spencer lays on top of me and runs her fingertips along the hem of my shirt, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Hmmm Spencer." I mutter against her lips. It feels as if every fibre of my body is on fire and all my senses are heightened. My hands move to the brunette's back and I slip my hands under her shirt and sweater, dragging my fingernails across her lower back, feeling Spencer quiver against me I smirk into the kiss.

When I feel my lungs beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen I reluctantly pull away and Spencer quickly attaches her lips to my neck and nips at my pulse point, causing my breath to hitch as the mixture of pleasure and pain. Spencer is sure to leave her mark before she softly kisses the now tender spot and pulls away, a smirk visible on her lips, "I don't know about you, but I think this date has been perfect."

My hands rest on her waist, "I think so too, just like you." I place a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"Oh, we have a poet in our midst." She teases.

"Do you want to keep watching the movie or head back to your place?" I wink, and Spencer leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Heading home sounds like a good idea, I don't want to keep you out for too long. Your mum seems like she really likes me, and I don't want to get on her bad side."

I chuckle, "You do realise _I_ asked _you_ out on this date, Mum knows what was planned, and I'm not going home…" I trail off as I see a look of confusion appearing on Spencer's face.

"I don't think I heard you right, did you just say you're not going home tonight?" I simply smile and nod. "Are you staying at Hanna's or Aria's tonight?"

"Nope, I was hoping you would let me stay at your place."

"Of course. I'm sure my parents won't mind if you stay in the guest bedroom."

"I already spoke to your mother and she said we could."

"We?" She asks as she rolls onto her side, her arm draped across my stomach.

"Oh sorry, I invited Aria and Hanna over as well for a girl's night, I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? Yeah, I wanted you all to myself, but Hanna and Aria will be good buffers, so we don't forget we're waiting for a do over."

"Oh, thank god. I was really worried you wouldn't want to keep our date going or hang with the girls. I will message Han and let her know we will be leaving soon."

Spencer just laughs, "You're so cute when you're all flustered Em. It's kinda hot." The corner of her mouth tugging, threatening to become a smirk, so I kiss it away.

I sit up, "We better get going then, C'mon Spence, I will help you down." I say kneeling and moving toward the back of the truck and jumping out. Spencer smiles as I lift her up and place her on solid ground. I walk around to the passenger side door and open it, "Could you please text Hanna for me while I cover this up?" I point over my shoulder to the back of the truck.

"Yeah of course babe." I quickly pull the cover over the back and jump in the driver's seat. "Hanna said that her and Aria will swing by and grab your bag on their way to my place."

I nod and lean over taking Spencer's face in my hands, I place a soft kiss on the end of her nose and my thumbs caressing her cheeks, "Let's get going then." I say as I let my hands fall.

"Where do you think you're going?" The brunette leans across and tugs on my leather jacket, pulling me towards her, we crash our lips together in a heated lip lock. When we separate to catch our breath she simply says, "Now we can go." Her left hand finding its way onto my upper thigh and that's where it stays the whole trip back to Rosewood. During the drive we talked about the movie, Spencer telling me once again how wonderful the date was. I told her who I borrowed the truck from and his payment, I joke that I certainly got the better deal, Spencer says that it would have been worth it for Toby because my mother's peach cobbler is to die for. We also ponder on how many inappropriate jokes or questions will leave Hanna's mouth tonight.

We arrive out the front of the Hastings residence soon enough, I open Spencer's door and follow her to the front door. We settle on the lounge and I text my mum and Hanna that we're at Spencer's. Hanna replies they will be here in twenty minutes.

Wiggling her eyebrows Spencer jokes that there is a lot we could do in twenty minutes. I playfully shove her, and she jumps on me and starts to tickle me, I begin to giggle uncontrollably, but it's as if hearing me laugh makes her more hell bent on tickling me.

"Spence. Stop. I. Can't. Breathe." I try to get out through bursts of laughter.

"Tell me how awesome I am, and I'll stop."

She stops, and I catch my breath, "Okay. Okay. You're the most wonderful person I have ever met. You're breathtaking. You're amazing." A mischievous look comes across the brunette's face as she begins another assault on my ribs, "Not fair Spence. You promised."

"You didn't say the magic word."

"Huh? Oh right, you're the most awesome person to have ever lived on this Earth."

Spencer leans down, kissing both of my cheeks before my lips. "Now, was that so hard?" She smirks, I don't bother with an answer, instead I pull her down onto me and take her bottom lip between mine and lightly tug, "Mmm."

We lay there kissing for wait feels like both a moment and forever at the same time. Hands had started to wander and ended up shirts and in hair. Spencer is rubbing my bra clad breast and I moan into her lips when we hear someone say, "Should we leave or are you two coming up for air soon?"

Spencer falls onto the floor with a loud thud, "Fuck." She stands up and sits back on the lounge next to me, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock Han?" She grumbles as she rubs the back of her head.

Arms crossed across her chest Hanna snaps, "Yes Spencer my mother did teach me to knock, but it's no use if you guys are too busy screwing on the lounge to hear me. Ask Aria, we knocked for about five minutes, so I took the spare key and we let ourselves in."

Aria is standing beside Hanna and nods, "It's true, I guess the date went well by the looks of you two. Am I right?"

Spencer's irritation subsides as I take her hand in mine. She looks at me with a goofy grin, "It was amazing."

Hanna and Aria move to sit on the other lounge, once seated the blonde speaks, "Tell us everything, don't leave anything out."

We spend a short while debriefing the two girls on our date before we watch Snow White and the Huntsman. Spencer lays her head in my lap and I run my fingers through her hair. Not even twenty minutes into the movie, I notice that Spencer has fallen asleep, I just smile to myself. When the movie is over we decide that we all should go to bed. Aria and Hanna grab their bags and go upstairs to get changed. I tell them I'll wake Spencer up and we'll be up soon. I sit, stroking her hair, not wanting to wake her when she looks so peaceful, "Tonight has been the best date I've ever been on." I continue to run my fingers through her hair, "This week has been the absolute best week of my entire life. I didn't expect answering that call would impact me in such a big way. I never thought I could fall so hard and fast for someone, but then you came along and swept me off my feet. I'm totally in love with you Spencer."

After a few minutes Spencer stirs, and I lean down and kiss her cheek, she turns her head and smiles, "Hey babe. Sorry I fell asleep, but I was just so relaxed being with you."

"It's okay Spence, let's go to bed."

Sitting up she stretches and takes my hand, leading me up the stairs before we go our separate ways into the bedrooms. Hanna sleeps in with Spencer and Aria and I sleep in the guest bedroom. Aria was already asleep when I returned from the getting changed into my sleepwear, so I carefully slide in beside her. Although I was in a strange bed I fell asleep quickly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the date and Emily's point of view. If you liked it let me know and I will throw in Emily chapters more often. Feel free to PM me anytime, I welcome the distraction. Please leave a review, it helps to know that you guys like what I'm writing :-) Jarrad**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Feel free to PM me if you want to chat about anything or have any questions and as always please leave a review :-) Jarrad**

 **Smart Owl - Thanks so much for that wonderful review. I'm glad you liked Emily's point of view. I'm planning on alternating between Spencer and Emily chapters. The date just seemed like the perfect first date for them. I plan to keep updating this story as long as people keep reading.**

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

I'm awoken by sunlight streaming in through a crack in my curtains and shining on my face. I sit up, stretch, and I find myself grinning as the events of last night come flooding back. I slip out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake Hanna, knowing the blonde is far from a morning person. I head to the bathroom to freshen up before making my way downstairs to the kitchen. First thing I do is get to making some coffee, while I wait for that to finish I start quietly moving around the kitchen, grabbing utensils and ingredients to make breakfast. Once I have everything I need, I get stuck into making pancake batter. When the coffee is done I pour myself a cup, I sit and have half, before getting back to making breakfast for the girls.

After a few minutes, I hear groaning as Hanna walks into the kitchen, "Coffee." She grunts, taking a seat at the kitchen island. I just chuckle and grab a mug from the cupboard and pour in the fresh coffee, add a splash of cream and three sugars before placing it in front of the grump girl. "Thanks."

"What no Spencie? I got you coffee and I'm making you breakfast and all I get is thanks?"

Taking a few sips of her coffee before answering, "Sorry. Thanks for the coffee Spencie. Happy now?"

"Give me your trademark Hanna Marin smile and I will be." She shakes her head, I walk around the island and wrap her up in a big bear hug.

"Spencer! I'm going to spill my coffee," I immediately let her go, taking her coffee and placing it down on the island before I scoop the blonde up and spin her around, kissing her cheek. I place her down after she starts to squeal and squirm, but she stays in my embrace resting her head in the crook of my neck, my hand stroking her hair.

We stay that way for a moment, "I never really did thank you for inadvertently introducing me to Emily."

Pulling back so she can look me in the eyes she says, "Let me officiate the wedding and we'll call it even." She says cracking a smile and kissing my cheek before returning to her previous position in our hug.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were affectionate towards each other. No wonder Spencer's parents thought you were secretly dating." We're both startled by the voice, and turn to see Aria entering the kitchen, "I'd watch out if I were you Hanna. Em might come at you swinging again, touching all up on and kissing her girlfriend like that."

"I could take her, and she was my Spencie first." The blonde laughs.

"Morning Aria, would you like some coffee?" I ask as I open the cupboard once more.

"Coffee sounds great, thanks Spencer."

"Cream or sugar?"

"Yes, and two please." The petite brunette smiles warmly as she accepts her coffee.

"How long were you watching us, you creep?" Hanna asks playfully nudging Aria.

"Umm, when Spencer was taking your coffee."

"So, all of it then." Taking a sip of her coffee the blonde turns her attention to me, "What are you making us Spencie?"

"Pancakes and fruit or I could make toast or cereal or there is yogurt if you would prefer that." I answer as I start to pour a small amount of the pancake mixture into the pan for a tester.

Aria takes a seat at the kitchen island, "Pancakes sound delicious."

"If they're anything like you made last weekend, then you better be making extra, Emily can put away more than her fair share of pancakes."

"Oh yeah, they're her favourite breakfast food. Especially chocolate chip pancakes." Adds Aria.

"Yeah if you want to get lucky make her pizza for dinner or chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, but I'm surprised both your panties didn't drop last night after your cute date."

"Hanna!" Aria and I both shout at the blonde in unison.

"What?" She feigns innocence, "Oh come on guys, I'm just kidding." She smirks and winks at me.

I just roll my eyes and start rummaging through some cupboards looking for some chocolate chips, "Hmm, I could have sworn I saw some in here the other day. Ah, here they are." turning to the girls and shaking the bag, "You guys want chocolate chip pancakes too?"

"Yes please."

"Really Spencie? You know chocolate makes everything taste better."

"Well that's true." I say, taking out the tester out of the pan, putting it on a plate and grabbing two forks, "Here, can you guys try this and tell me if it's okay?"

They both break a piece off with their forks and take a bite, judging from the moans that escape their lips I can only assume they like it, so I go ahead and pour three blobs of mixture into the pan and sprinkle them with chocolate drops. While they cook I grab some strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and a banana and start to clean them all. I then cut the strawberries and banana for the pancakes, all while keeping an eye on the pancakes and flipping them when needed. Hanna and Aria realise I need to focus, so they just talk to each other, leaving me to the cooking. After a few batches I don't realise how much I am zoned in on making the pancakes, I didn't even notice Emily enter the kitchen until I feel hands wrapping around my waist and lips pressed against my neck, "Play along, lets mess with Han," I whisper and receive another kiss on my neck so I assume she heard me, "Hanna, you can't do this, my girlfriend is upstairs."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" I turn around and laugh when I see Hanna had turned scarlet red. Aria just looks dumbfounded, looking between Hanna, Emily and myself.

"Em! You know I…I wouldn't…you have to believe me…" She stumbles over her own words, causing Emily to laugh too.

"Hanna calm down, I know you wouldn't make a move on Spencer, you're with Caleb and Spence is with me."

"Yeah we were only messing with you Hanna." I say as I wrap my arms around Emily's waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

Aria let's out a chuckle, "They got you pretty good Han, but they got me too."

"Well Hanna, consider it payback for trying to get naked in front of my girlfriend."

"Hold up. What?" Squeaks Aria staring wide eyed at the blonde sitting beside her.

"Oh, not that again, I was only messing with you Hastings, I wasn't really going to open my robe. And F.Y.I I had underwear on, so I wouldn't have been naked, and you've seen me in a bikini before, so no real difference, but the look on your face when you scurried off was priceless."

"Not as good as your face a minute ago." I tease, "And I would say we are even. Don't you think?"

"For sure, now can we eat please? I'm starving. Or do you two have more cruel tricks up your sleeves?" She pouts, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay, it's all done now anyway." I kiss my stunning girlfriend on the cheek before releasing her from my embrace, "Em could you grab some plates down from that cupboard over there, please?" Emily nods and grabs four plates before getting herself a coffee, grabbing a stool and sitting with her friends. I throw a few pancakes on three of the plates, while I hold the fourth in my hand just above eye level.

"Help yourselves to fruit and there is whipped cream in the fridge and syrup on the bench if you want either of those. Or you can have cereal, toast or yogurt."

Aria and Hanna glance at each other before the petite brunette speaks, "No way Spence, that pancake we tried before was the best pancake I have ever had, so pancakes all round I think." I smile at the blonde's compliment.

All three girls reach forward to take a plate, "No Em, that one is mine. This…" I nod to the plate in my hand "Is yours, here."

I place the plate down in front of her and see her eyes light up, "Oh wow babe, I love it." I can't help but grin, "Look guys, they're in the shape of love hearts and they have our initials in them." she says pointing to the E + S in the pancakes made with chocolate chips. They look too good to eat."

"Aww Spence, that's so cute."

"Yeah Spencie, going all out to get yourself some, huh?" Hanna teases. Emily glares at her and she drops her head, "Sorry Em."

Ignoring Hanna's comment, I turn to Emily, "You organised such a wonderful, intimate and romantic date last night and I wanted to do something special for you, and I know how much you love pancakes, so I made these especially for you."

Emily leans across the kitchen island and plants a soft kiss on my lips. "Thank you so much babe." I just smile at her before grabbing my plate and helping myself to some strawberries and banana to go with my pancakes. We all eat in silence except for the occasional moan or, "These are great." Or, "Thanks Spencer."

When she's done eating, Hanna drains her coffee cup, "Can I just say wow? If I knew I would get chocolate chip pancakes and be treated like a princess like you have been treating Emily, I would have made a move on you a long time ago Spencie." She winks at me.

"Han, you would have been too high maintenance for me." I joke.

Aria pipes up, "Yeah I don't know how Caleb does it." Emily just laughs.

"Hey! Emily is high maintenance too."

"Pfft, no way. Emily Fields is pure perfection, no maintenance required."

"You're such a dork babe." Emily chuckles.

I stand and pull Emily to her feet and place my hands on her waist, pulling her closer so her body is flush with mine, "I will admit I might be a dork sometimes, but I'm your dork."

"Yes, you are. You're totally adorkable Spence, but I'm totally awesome in every way possible, you said it yourself, I'm perfect."

I move my head slightly, so my lips just brush her ear and whisper, "True but that's not all I love you."

Emily pulls away and narrows her eyes at me, "You weren't asleep last night, were you?"

I smirk, "I was, but I woke up when the girls went upstairs so I heard every word. It was so sweet, and I love you too Em."

Pulling away I can see her searching my eyes for something, "Really?"

"Of course, if I'm completely honest, if I was to have given you symbolic flowers last night I would have given you purple roses."

"What do purple roses mean?"

"Oh my god." All eyes are now on the blonde, "Purple roses Spencie, whoa. I didn't peg you for that kind of girl. I thought you didn't believe it existed."

I shrug, "I didn't." Both Aria and Emily are left sharing looks of utter confusion.

"Sorry babe." I place a small kiss on her lips, "Purple roses are symbolic for love at first sight."

Now it was Aria's turn to interrupt, "It seems like Spencer has always been head over heels for you." She says smiling a warm smile in our direction.

Emily pays no attention as she is quick to close the distance between our lips, her hands are soon entwined in my hair, a groan escaping my lips as she pushes me against the counter. Hands running up and down her back, my fingers trace patterns as they go, eventually move south, I take her butt in my hands. I push away from the counter and we shift towards the kitchen island, when I know Emily feels the island against her back I surprise her by quickly lifting her up onto the countertop, never breaking the kiss. Positioning myself in between her legs, my hands run along her thighs. Finally breaking our lip lock Emily groans and quickly moves her lips to my jawline and neck, my head instinctively thrown back to give her more access. A hand slips under my pyjama top, a moan escaping my lips when I feel fingers roaming across my stomach, dangerously close to the waistband of my shorts. Capturing her lips with my own I almost immediately deepen the kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance. My hands move up Emily's thighs, and underneath her tank top, drawing patterns along her stomach as I slowly move upwards. I'm quietly surprised when I feel her bare breasts, "Someone isn't wearing a bra." I mutter.

"I thought you would like that." She mumbles against my lips.

"Oh, I do, no doubt about that." I roll my thumbs over the hardening nipples, feeling my underwear starting to get damp I know we had better stop, I run my hands back down her toned stomach before removing my hands and placing them on her waist. The kiss continues for a few more minutes before we separate, practically gasping for air. We stay close in a tight embrace, before reality sets back in, "Oh crap."

"What's wrong Spence?"

"We totally just had a really hot and heavy make out session, which could have easily become more in my kitchen, where our friends were, but they're now nowhere to be seen."

A blush starting to appear on her cheeks, "I guess it would have been very awkward for them to be in the same room as us."

"Aria probably had to drag Hanna out of here though. Have you noticed she loves to watch us make out, I bet if we checked her computer out it would be full of lesbian porn."

This earns a chuckle from Emily, "I wouldn't be surprised if Han was dragged out by her hair, and I had noticed, but I didn't think much of it. I agree, folders upon folders I would say."

We both laugh, "Do you want a piggyback?" I ask knowing the answer already.

"Maybe." She smirks.

Turning around, Emily wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her onto my back, "Now let's go find those two friends of ours." I start walking towards the stairs as Emily nibbles on my ear and kisses my cheek.

I stop at the bottom of the stairs, "I love you Emily."

"I love you too Spencer. Now giddy up."

We make our way upstairs to find Hanna and Aria laying on my bed with a magazine and book in hand. Without looking up Hanna teases, "Oh, so you remembered your friends existed, did you?"

"Sorry guys." Emily apologises over my shoulder, "Aria quick question."

"Shoot." The shorter brunette looks up from her book, "Oh, you two are so cute."

"Did Hanna leave with you willingly or did you have to drag her away?"

"Pretty much kicking and screaming." She laughs.

I turn my head, so I can see Emily, "We gathered." I chuckle.

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not in the room, I'm right here." Sitting up Hanna pouts and crosses her arms over her chest, "It's not my fault that you two can't keep your hands off each other, and I can't help that I find you two making out incredibly hot."

Bending my knees, I allow Emily to slide off my back. Walking around me so she can stand in front of me, she wraps her hands around my neck, "Thanks for the lift babe."

"Anytime Em." I place my hands on her hips, her eyes fluttering shut as I lean in, my lips meeting hers, as I melt into her embrace.

"Really guys? Are you trying to tease me and get me hot under the collar?" The blonde whines.

"Yes Hanna, I'm not just kissing my amazing girlfriend for my own pleasure, I'm also doing it to make you jealous and horny." Emily teases as we separate.

"Oh yeah, I don't even like kissing Em, I would rather kiss you Han, so come here and see first hand what you're missing out on." All the colour drains from the blonde's face momentarily before she turns deep crimson, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Wipe your chin Han, you're drooling." Aria laughs as she leans over and forces the blonde's jaw up, closing her mouth. Shaking her head to snap herself out of her stupor, Hanna just looks down at her lap and begins to wring her hands.

I start to feel bad, so I make my way over to the bed where I climb onto the bed and sit next to the blonde, pulling her into my side, "I'm sorry Han, I didn't mean to upset you. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask while rubbing my hand in circles on her back, knowing this motion calms her.

A few moments pass before she sniffles and mumbles, "It's nothing Spencie, I'm just being silly."

"You're not being silly." I look up at the two girls standing who look unsure of what exactly happened, "Hanna's not silly, is she guys?"

"Far from it, and I'm really sorry if we upset you Han."

"Of course not Hanna, you're our best friend and we love you."

"Me and Aria might leave you two to talk and go clear up from breakfast. Is that alright with you Han or do you want us to stay?" And this is just one of many reasons why I love this girl, she's always so caring about those around her.

"Umm, you can go, I think Spencie has it covered." I smile at Emily and pull Hanna further into our cuddle.

"Well call out if you guys need anything, okay?" Aria says as her and Emily walk out the door. I nod my appreciation and turn my attention to the blonde, she gently lifts my arm and pulls away, but soon rests her head in my lap and I begin to stroke her hair.

"What's got you all messed up Han-Han?" A small smile creeping onto her lips when I use the cheesy nickname I gave her.

Sighing she tells me, "It's Caleb. This whole long-distance thing is really affecting our relationship, he's so busy in California with his mum. Not knowing when he will be back, even just for a visit is killing me."

"I'm sure he wants to be back here just as much as you want him to be here. Have you told him how you feel? Maybe you should call him and tell him how you're feeling and clear the air a little bit."

"I have told him, but it's not just my relationship with Caleb. I'm jealous of you and Emily too, you're just so cute together and you're always kissing or touching. It makes me miss him even more." She exhales loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Han, I promise Emily and I will pull back on the P.D.A when you're around."

"Don't be silly Spencie, you're in love, I'm not going to hold you guys back like that. It's not fair, and is it bad if I said it kind of turns me on?"

I feel my cheeks burning, "It's okay Han, just don't tell Em, it might embarrass her."

"When I see you two kiss I sometimes regret not kissing you when I had the chance, before I got with Caleb I mean, not a few minutes ago. I really wanted my first 'sweet lady kiss' to have been with you. And the way Emily reacts to your kiss you must be a fantastic kisser, so I really missed out. Oh well, it's too late now."

"I don't really know what to say, thanks I guess. I would have been privileged to have been your first kiss Han. I hope I'm a good kisser, Emily certainly doesn't complain, so I take that as a good sign." I chuckle, but I can tell there is still something else bothering her, but I don't want to push. "Is that all or is there something else? I won't judge you Han, no matter what it is." I lean down and kiss her on the top of her head.

"You were _my_ Spencie, _my_ cuddle buddy, but now I have to give Emily the tiger's share."

"It's lion's share, and what exactly are you saying? You don't mind sharing Em with me, but you don't want to share me with Em?"

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a jealous idiot, it's just that I have always had to share Emily with Aria so that's different, we have always been the three musketeers, well ever since Alison moved away in the seventh grade. But with you, it's like I have a different connection with you than I have with Em or Ar. I liked it being just the two of us having Spanna time, we were like Thelma and Louise."

"You do realise they died in the end? They drove off a cliff together."

She sits up with a shocked expression, "Holy crap, really? I never saw the movie. How about I'm the Ernie to your Bert." She says as she nuzzles her head into my chest.

"Sure but only if I get to call you Ernie. But seriously I forgive you and I'm sure Emily will forgive you too. And I'm sure we can still have our little play dates if that's what you're worried about."

"Thanks Spencie, I feel a lot better now that I got that all off my chest."

"Anytime Han-Han." I kiss the top of her head, "You ready to head down stairs now? Maybe watch a movie, we can even watch Mean Girls, that always cheers you up."

"Do you have popcorn?"

"Hanna think about where you are. Of course we do."

Shrugging her way out of our embrace, the blonde straddles my lap to climb over me and off my bed, "What are we still doing here then Spencie? Let's go."

"Slow down Han or you're going to hurt yourself."

Nearly falling off the bed she steadies herself and takes a bow before running out the door yelling "Get the popcorn ready, it's movie time." Leaving me chuckling to myself as I slide off the bed and follow.

Finding the three girls sitting on the couch, "You found the rest of the musketeers I see Ernie."

"Musketeers?" Asks Aria.

"Ernie?" Inquires Emily.

Hanna and I exchange a look and laugh, "Sorry guys, you're the three musketeers and-"

"And Spencie and I are Bert and Ernie. I said we were like Thelma and Louise, but Spencer informed me that they drove off a cliff at the end and died so I pick another duo. Did you guys know that they died?" Both girls nod their heads.

"But we aren't the three musketeers." Aria remarks.

"What? Why? We have always been together through thick and thin." Asks Hanna.

"We were, but we aren't the three musketeers anymore, we're something even better, we're the awesome foursome, well that's if you want to officially become one of us."

All three girls look at me with wide expecting eyes, "Hmm, let me think…" I tap my chin pretending to be deep in thought, as Hanna begins to creepily chant 'one of us' repeatedly, "Of course I do. Emily is my amazing girlfriend, Hanna is my best friend and I'm still getting to know you Aria but you're great too, I can see us becoming really good friends."

"You mean best friends don't you Spence?" Interjects the petite brunette with a grin plastered on her face.

I chuckle, "Oh I'm sorry Ar, best friends."

"Can we get on to the movie now we have established we all love each other?" Moans Hanna.

"I'm glad to see you're back to your old self Hanna."

"Yeah well, talking to you really helped me Bert."

"Did you tell these two what was bothering you?" I ask with a small smile.

"Yeah I apologised and told them that I was missing Caleb and that you two being so damn cute was making me miss him so much more."

"Okay good. Em could you please find Mean Girls on Netflix, while Ernie and I make some popcorn and grab some drinks for us all. Aria, you can just sit there and look pretty." I wink as Emily stands up, quickly kisses me on the lips as she grabs the remote off the TV stand.

I have to laugh when Aria straightens up and smiles wide, "Done and done Spence. Gee that was easy." She laughs to herself.

"Come on Ernie, let's get this popcorn going." Once we're in the kitchen and I know we're out of earshot I quietly question Hanna as to the reason she didn't tell the girls everything we talked about.

"I'm embarrassed, that's why. I don't want to have to tell one of best friends that I don't want to share my other best friend with her, even if she is her girlfriend. It just sounds stupid and makes me out to be a giant, jealous bitch. So, no thanks."

"I don't want to lie to Emily, but this isn't a big deal and I don't want to embarrass you Han, so I won't force you to tell Emily."

"Thanks Spencie, can I get a hug?" She asks sheepishly.

"Han, you never have to ask, come here." I say with arms wide open, the blonde quickly takes a few steps and I wrap her up tight in my arms, "I love you Han-Han, that doesn't change now that I'm with Emily. You're the Ernie to my Bert, don't ever forget that." We pull apart when the microwave dings, indicating one lot of the popcorn is done. I pour the popcorn into a bowl for Hanna and Aria to share while the blonde puts in the next bag to cook.

Emily enters the kitchen when I am in the fridge grabbing out some coke for us to drink, "Is there anything I could do?"

"Nah we're good Em, go sit down and get comfortable." Instructs Hanna.

"Actually babe, I wouldn't say no to a kiss." Emily's face cracks into a wide smile, before she crushes her lips against mine in a short but passionate kiss. I give her a little tap on the butt as she turns to walk away.

When the second lot of popcorn is done I pour that into another bowl, handing them both to Hanna and tell her I will be there in a moment. I pour coke into four glasses and place them on a tray and carry it out to the living room. Aria and Hanna are cuddled into one another under a blanket at one end of the lounge while Emily is at the other, also under a blanket. I place the tray down and join my gorgeous girlfriend under the blanket and Emily starts the movie. Emily snuggles into my side as we watch the movie in relative silence except for our laughter and Hanna quoting the movie.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: I hope you guys didn't mind that this chapter featured a lot of Hanna and Spencer's friendship. Feel free to PM me anytime, I welcome the distraction. Please leave a review, it helps to know that you guys like what I'm writing :-) Jarrad**


	13. Author's note

**A/N: I would just like to apologise for leaving you guys hanging. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for over a month when I have posted chapters for other stories and one shots. I have had a lot going on and I haven't really been in the right mindset to continue this story like I have with others. This story is my very first fanfiction and it's like my baby, so I need to treat it right, I don't want to rush it.**

 **So I just wanted to let you guys and girls know that I do intend on continuing TMF but it is being put on the back burner for now while I work on other ideas and stories. If you haven't already, check out my other works.**

 **:-) Jelly**


End file.
